gamemode 1 Matsuda
by DaWorss
Summary: High school student Matsuda is a gamer who love building things on Minecraft, He is also a member of Perverted Trio, even thought he already given up being one. Things seem to be looking up for Him when one night he became an immortal. OOC Matsuda/ no pairings or even a harem for him... yet
1. Chapter 0: Prolouge

**Chapter 0: Prolouge**

* * *

 **legend**

"nornal talking"

 **"ATTACK"**

 _"thought"_

 **[Sacred Gear** **talking]**

 ** _[Sacred Gear telepathy]_**

 ***SFX***

* * *

"hey guys, meet Yuuma Amano, _my_ Girlfriend" Issei greeted his girlfriend, as he said the word girlfriend, Motohamas face becomes tuned dead pale in disbelief, except Matsuda who just stared at his friends reaction to it "And Yuuma, this is my friends, Motohama and Matsuda"

"it's a pleasure" She bowed and walk pass by them, after her greetings Motohama instantly dropped down on his knees in the worlds unfairness but Matsuda think differently

 _"suspicious... xxx Highshool has been closed a year ago, but why she's still wearing it's uniform"_ he thought as he tapped Motohama and said "let's go Hama" but it doesn't budge

"Hama?" he asked and only heared him mumbling _'this must be a dream'_ reapeatedly, like a broken robot

 _"seriously Hama"_ he sweatdroped

* * *

As the school end Matsuda gone to his home and do his 'Daily From School Routine' the (M.E.W.S) Minecraft, Eat, Wash, Sleep. After taking a bath Mastuda jumps toward his bed and closed his eye for the tomorrow's new day

 **2 hours latter**

 _"I... can't... fuckin sleep"_ He thought as he walked towards his computer to and play some Minecraft to tire himself

 _"oops.. fuck I forgot to turn it to Creative"_ he thought as he type the cheat

 **/gamemode 1 Matsuda**

After typing, he clicked enter to activate the cheat, suddenly his computer crashed and unexpectedly... it exploded right in his face strong enough to knock him out cold

* * *

 **Tommorow Morning**

...

...

 ***YAWN***

Matsuda yawn and found himself laying on the floor next to his bed, He looked at his computer...it's fixed, like nothing happened last night, not only that, he also saw something floating at his vision that he quickly recognized from the game

 _"uhmmm, a Minecraft GUI..."_ he thought and in

3...2...1

"wait...GUI!?" he shockingly said it, he rubbed his eyes and it's still there, He decided to move his shaking finger towards the chat box to test it out

 ***TAP***

It worked, the chat box opened just like Minecraft except the background is clear not blur but something caught his eye, the message and it said

 **Your game mode has been changed**

* * *

 **Welp that all, and if your wondering that Matsuda will become a devil... no he'll stay as a human**


	2. Chapter 1: Supernatural

**Chapter 1: Supernatural**

 **(well... I just noticed some mistakes... so I just fixed it)**

* * *

 **legend**

"nornal talking"

 **"ATTACK"**

 _"thought"_

 **[Sacred Gear** **talking]**

 ** _[Sacred Gear telepathy]_**

 ***SFX***

* * *

After His many test, Matsuda suddenly found the downside of his creative mode

 **1\. He cant type**

 **2\. Any item with healing properties is removed**

 **3\. All spawn egg is also removed**

He clapped his hand and said "*sigh* wish my sanity luck" before he go downstairs to begin his morning ritual 'Eat Brush and Bath' before going to school

* * *

Matsuda walked towards the gate and saw his friend Motohama waiting for them "Morning Hama" he greeted

"Morning Tsuda"

Matsuda looked around and said "Wait where's Ise"

"Yeah probabl-" before Motohama finish his word Issei suddenly showed up with unexpectedly tired look

"Sup guys..." He greeted

"Wait your not with your girlfriend?" Matsuda asked

Motohama rised an eyebrow and said "Girlfriend? dude this guy has never been have a girlfriend before" while he pointing his thumb towards Issei

Issei face turned serious and asked "You don't remember her? her name is Amano Yuuma"

"Amano Yuuma... Hmmm..never heard of that name before"

""Seriously""

After a minute of silence the bell broke it

 ***RRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG***

"The bell, lets go guys or were gonna be late" Matsuda said completely forgot the topic about

As the class end the Perverted Trio walked together towards Motohamas house to watch some latest porn online

* * *

 ***FAP FAP FAP FAP FAP***

"Damn the longer I watch the better it looks" Motohama complimented while fapping, He turned around and see that his friends are not enjoying it at all, Matsuda is just eating some baked potato even thought he doesn't know where did it came from, and Issei whose just laying on the bed while also having his share of it

He looked back at the screen continue fapping and asked "Hey guys could you please turn off the lights for me please"

No one moved he asked again "Heyy turn off the lights will ya" he stopped fapping and turned around again only see the two of them is still eating "fuckin lazy people" he muttered he stand up and turn the lights off on his own

 ***TICK***

As Issei heard the switch he found something off "Umm I think the lights is still on" he said

"seriously dude" Matsuda asked after finishing his baked potato

"yeah seriously, I'm not even joking at all"

Matsuda stared at his friends eyes and found no hints of lying, he look towards his fapping friend who just ignore everything what their talking about "*sigh* Hey Hama were going home now"

"Oh sure goodluck" he replied without looking back while still doing it

* * *

As the two of them walked towards their house, Matsuda found out that something bothering his friend since morning "you ok buddy?" he asked in worriedly

"why are you asking, of course I'm tottaly fi-" before Issei finish his reason, Matsuda interrupted him

"don't fuckin lie to me, your bothered, I know that facial expression of yours"

After hearing those words, Issei looked down seems like He cant escape away from his friend, He inhaled deeply and said "My girlfriend killed me at our first date, and after that I woke up at my room" expecting that his friend will laugh at him, only turned out his friend listened more closely to him

"like... respawn, right?" He asked

"If you put it in that way.. yes"

"and after that only the two of us who can remember about her"

"not only that I feel like my senses became more sharper than ever" Issei added

"Now that explains a lot"

"yeah, I also feel different under the moonlight" he stated

"hummm... I see" Matsuda muttered, he look around and sweatdroped _"why the fuck are we here"_ he thought, he tapped his friend and whisper closely "hey bud, are you sure your leading me to the right path?"

After hearing his friend asking, he look around and said "wait, why are we here"

 _"seriously"_ he thought, he snickered and said "don't tell me that's also your power, easily getting lost"

"fuck you" he cursed. After taking a look around him carefully, he suddenly remembered _'that'_ night and said "I know this place, this is the place where my girlfriend killed me before" with sadness still clear on his voice while clutching his chest and still feeling the pain of it _"Yuuma-chan"_ he sadly thought

after a few moments later, his heart stopped as he feel something...dangerous, out of instinct he step back away from it and demanded "whose there!"

"fufufu, How unfortunate... It might be my lucky day to meet your kind in such place" The figure spoke before shifting his hat in a more proper place as he revealed himself from the shadows, His attire consisted of a pale violet trench coat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora, and saw the two boys in clear view. Issei seems like can't stop his feat shaking inside his body until the figure cast his glance towards them, causing him to leap away in a safe distance but shocked to find that he were able to jump that high in the first place.

"Hoh, seems like your human companion have stronger guts than you... I must say that your really impressed me boy, but it's really unlucky for you to be mixed up in this..." His eyes soon turned over to the baldy with a smirk which only made him to raise his guard in defense against the figure.

As Matsuda began to understand their situation in, "Ise, leave this job to me" he told Issei with serious tone while observing the man in front of him

"but... what about-" He was about to ask, but seeing his friend in fighting position, his widened and a single began tears run down his cheeks _"do.. don't tell me.. your going to fight him"_ He thought as He began reluctantly trusted his friend on this and follow his command

After Issei left the scene, Matsuda smirked and beganto observe his enemy's appearance "lets see, dark aura with malicious intent, completely not a human, so what are you?"

"I'm impressed at your observation, human, as you see Im a Fallen Angel" the fallen angel said and cockily smirked and said "but... does that mean you can defend yourself against me, Dohnaseek a fallen angel?" the fallen named Dohnaseek boasted as he summon his spear of light

Instead hearing it as a threat, he completely mistook it as a challenge, he smirked as he quickly equip his diamond sword and grab the ender pearl from his inventory "lets see what you've got... black bird" he taunted

Matsuda throws the ender pearl, knowing that his enemy will only dodge it, Dohnaseek widened his eyes in shock as the human instantly vanish from his sight, out of his natural instinct He quickly turn around only receive a heavy vertical swing right into his chest from Matsuda, feeling the pain of that attack, Dohnaseek swing his spear, aiming to cut off his enemy's head. Seeing an incoming attack, out of pure reflex, Matsuda swiftly dodge the attack by ducking under the swing, seeing an opening, Matsuda quickly take its advantage and counter it with stab right into his abdomen

 ***SHUNK* *CRACKLE***

As Matsuda pulled his sword the Fallen Angel cough some blood and dropped to the ground, kicking his shoulder lightly but it doesn't budge, kicking it again but still no feedback after receiving nothing His face drained in color and began to sweat nervously _"f-fuck"_ He nervously thought and began to walk away like a robot

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Issei**

As Issei keep running away he suddenly stopped as the crimson magic circle began to appear

 _"oh... shit"_ He thought

The magic circle shined brightly and a figure began to appear. The figure is a beautiful young woman with white skin, blue eyes and a buxom figure. Her body measurements are [B99-W58-H90 cm]. Her body is slim due to her weight being low [58 kg]. Her most distinctive feature is her long beautiful crimson hair that reaches down to her thighs with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. height is 172 cm., giving her a tall slender figure. Her outfit is the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, which consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks.

"R-Rias-sempai!?" Issei spoke in realization

Rias observed at Issei, finding some injury and she found none "*sigh* Seems like your safe after all" she calmly said

"Tell me what the hell is going on" He demanded

"Ill explain everything at the club room" She turned around preparing the magic circle for them to teleport, she turn around and said "Come with me" and sticking her hands out to grab him

Seeing the hand, Issei hesitated to grab it or not. Five seconds late, he decided to decline her offer first and said "No.. I cant just leave my friend behind" after saying those words, His friend suddenly came to scene "TSUDA" He screamed, "wait.. Tsuda?.. whats with those blood" He asked

"I...I" Matsuda muttered, unable to answer his friend correctly

"You killed it?"

 _"He... he killed a Fallen angel?"_ Rias thought in disbelief

Matsuda was about to answer his friend, only stopped when he saw Rias at the scene "What a nice evening to have you there, Rias-senpai" Matsuda greeted and bowed in a manner way, completely ignoring the question

After hearing his greetings, Her train of thoughts came to stop, She fixed her composure and greeted back "What a nice evening to have you there too, Matsuda-san. Seems like you have a lot of explanation about this"

 _"I'm... fucked up"_ He thought as he began to sweat nervously

* * *

 **Welp that's all I've got baby .. and to anyone who Faved this story.. I really really appreciated it. And also don't expect me to update very soon, I'm still a student, and you know what does ' _that'_ mean -_-**


	3. Chapter 2: Purpose

**Chapter 2: Purpose**

 **(Im terribly sorry guys... Its just... Im still a** **virgin on writing** **)**

* * *

 **legend**

"nornal talking"

 **"ATTACK"**

 _"thought"_

 **[Sacred Geartalking]**

 ** _[Sacred Gear telepathy]_**

 ***SFX***

* * *

 **School Old Building**

As the three of them arrived at the old school building, the three of them welcomed by the two figure ""welcome back Buchou""

The fist figure is a handsome young man with short blond hair, grey eyes and a mole underneath his left eye. He wears the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform, which consists of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes.

The second is a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure with very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is usually tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backward, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. Like most of the girls at Kuoh Academy, she wears the customary Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, along with black calf-length socks.

"my my, fufufu, seems like Issei is just fine after all" the black haired girl said while observing Issei's condition before shifting her gaze towards Matsuda who just finished wiping the blood of his fice with wet sponge "oh, another one?... thats quite unexpected"

Sensing that her gaze has already focused on him, he rais his eyebrow in confusion and ask "ummm, excuse me miss, but... do I know you?"

After Issei heard those words, he sweadroped at his friend's attitude "s-seriously dude, like... fuckin seriously, She's one of the Big Three"

Matsuda tilted his head in confusion "sorry dude, but I have no idea what you babbling about" he said with innocent voice

Issei was about to punch his friend right into its face only stopped when black haired girl taped him in the shoulder "It's ok Issei" she said as she began to introduce herself to Matsuda "let me intoduce myself to you, my name is Himejima, Akeno Himejima 3rd year, Im a Vice-president of the Occult Research Club" then she bowed in a manner way

"Im Matsuda 2nd year, it's a pleasure to be your acquaintance" he greeted back before observing blond handsome next to her "and you must be Kiba Yuuto, The School's Prince Charming" he asked only received a nod from him in confirmation

After the greetings Rias turned to Matsuda "and now before we begin, Matsuda are you aware of supernatural beings?" she asked

"well... yes" he answered "and also, in this room I actually sensed something off from all of you, and that includes you Ise" he said in serious tone

"I see, thats quite a surprise thet you can sense us, and now Im going to reveal something to both of you, but can you promise us to never share this information to others?" she asked and received a nod from both of them

"as you see, all of us here are not human, except you Matsuda-san"

""not human?"" both of them tilted their head in confusion.

"That's right... All of us here are devils. And the proof of it lies on the presence of your wings." Rias spoke until every one of them, except Matsuda sprouted out dark bat-like wings behind their backs that soon surprised the two though with Issei frowning in disbelief as he found himself to have one as well.

As Matsuda noticed his friend's facial expression, he tapped his shoulder and said "don't worry Ise, It actually looks better on you"

"t-thanks"

Rias could only smile Matsuda's loyalty towards Issei, She cough to gain their attention "Now lets begin with you Issei, do you remember this girl on the picture?" she said while pulling out a certain picture from between her clevege and showed it to both of them

""Y-yuuma-chan""

"did you remember her?" she asked Issei

"well.. we were just having our date at the fountain... then...then she... then she just killed me... and the strange part is, only Matsuda and I who can still remember her" he answered in sad tone

Matsuda seems like trying to understand the situation, He ask "wait, why did that girl wants to kill him"

"simple, that girl is a Fallen Angel who just sensed something life threatening from Issei towards their kin" She stated

"In short, he have something powerful inside his body"

"Yes, correct, your friend has a power that known as the sacred gear"

"I see" Matsuda muttered ignoring what are the sacred gear's are

"And now the last one, you Matsuda, how did you manage to kill an Fallen Angel, despite being a human" after Rias said those words, everyone in the room began to look at Matsuda in surprise. Matsuda could only sigh at this and he started to begin his explenation

 **A few moments later**

After he fished his explanations, Rias and Akeno could only stare at Matsuda's eyes, looking for any hints of lying, but found none

"and about my immortality...well... I still haven't tested it out" he said while scratching his bald head in shame

"I see. And lastly, Matsuda if you want to accompany your friend, would you like to join as one of us?" She said as she ready her

"Im terribly sorry,I decline, if the two of us shared the same weaknesses, were fucked up if an exorcist trows a cross on us"

"you actually have a point" she muttered "if that's your decision then, Welcome to the Occult Research Club, you two now are an official member of this club"

"meeting dismissed, tomorrow afternoon were going to discuss the basics about being a devil" after Rias said it, everyone in the room left through magic

"hmmm... hey Ise, how about lets take a flight" Matsuda suggested before he levitate from the ground "and don't you worry, the invincible potion will do the job" he said as he quickly grab his splash of Invisibility from his inventory

"oh..i see" Issei said before he crouch, preparing to fly. Issei began to jump, expecting to fly only turned out he dropped on the ground heavily "the fuck?" he cursed

"Can't fly... If that's the case" Matsuda said as he descend to the ground then he crouch "come, hop on" he offered

"Just don't call me a faggot after this, kay?" Matsuda only smirked at his friend. As his friend already climbed at his back, Matsuda smashed the potion right on the floor before he began to fly

* * *

After Matsuda dropped his friend to its house, Matsuda gone home to take a rest, even thought he cant feel any fatigue in his body, he still need it. As he enter his bedroom Matsuda walks toward his own bed, ignoring his computer, and he jump on it, burying his own head at the soft comfortable pillow starting to feel the softness of his bed "Seems like I already found my purpose" he muttered as he raise his fist towards the ceiling "from now on, I'll protect my bestfriend till death" after his declaration, he slowly pull down his fist and slowly close his eyes, as he was about to sleep,Matsuda suddenly felt an enormous energy forcibly pumped through his veins, forcing him to awake, and suddenly the floating message appeared in front of his vision, and it said

 **You may not rest now, there are monsters nearby**

After reading the message, Matsuda sweatdroped at it "you've got to be kidding me" he muttered in annoyance

* * *

 **Welp, that's all what my pure imagination can create, and to anyone who faved my story... I really.. really love you guys, you are the reason why I've gone this far**


	4. Chapter 3: New Player

**Chapter 3: New Player**

* * *

 **(Hey guys, I just decided to twist some of the scene and add a new character)**

 **(Done fixing, sorry guys[ -_-'])**

* * *

 **legend**

"normal talking"

 **"ATTACK"**

 _"thought"_

 **[Sacred Gear talking]**

 _ **[Sacred Gear telepathy]**_

 ***SFX***

* * *

After reading the message, Matsuda sweatdroped at it "you've got to be kidding me" he muttered in annoyance

 **3 minutes later**

" ***sigh*** now what" Matsuda said as he think what is he suppose to do to occupy himself till morning "wait" he said as an idea came to his mind

Matsuda switch on his computer to play some Minecraft and enjoy himself till morning, as he was about to enter to his world, another idea comes to his mind. He closed his game and open the Google Chrome and open YouTube the search, as he was about to search, a video caught his eye, and it was the Knife Song Challenge

"Interesting looks like im going to test my immortality by playing this Knife song challenge" he said as he run towards the kitchen, grabbing a knife and a chopping board, thinking about his first time playing this game, Matsuda is starting to sweat

He placed his hand on the chopping board and rise the sharp kitchen knife with his shaky hands, "Oh, I have all my fingers, the knife goes chop chop chop-" he's now getting nervous

"-If I miss the spaces in-between my fingers will come off, and if I hit my fingers the blood will soon come out, But all the same I play this game cause that's what it's all about-" his nervousness is now getting stronger

"-Oh, chop chop chop chop chop cho- ***STAB*** FFFUUU-" his scream has prompt to halt, Instead of pain, he just feel... nothing, he open his eyes slowly and he sweatdrop "oh Its not even painful at all" the knife just hit right at the middle finger, instead of his finger being cut off, the knife just pass through, as if his fingers are made out of air, he decided to remove his hands without pulling the knife off, and its not working like what he expected

Getting a little confident, Matsuda decided to try an another test by drinking sulfuric acid. Taking a little sip _"well, it actually taste like Coke"_ He thought as he take the whole glass of it

After drinking the acid, Matsuda gone to his own room and decided to play some Mincraft till morning

* * *

 **Tomorrow** **Morning**

As Matsuda walk towards the school gate, Matsuda found out that the two of his friend is quite late, he was about to lean on the wall until the two of them showed at the same time "Morning everyone" He greeted

"wow, your unusually early this time Tsuda" Issei said

"No, you two are just late... and oh any good news Hama?, with that face of I doubt that you got nothing"

"Your senses are right, I have a good news, I just got an access to a porn live streaming"

"REALLY!?, damn Ill definitely go to your-" Issei was about to finish his word, only being interrupted by a smack from Matsuda

"No Ise, did you forget that we have a club activity at dismissal?" Matsuda scolded

"r-right, sorry Hama, seems like we cant join you this time"

"It'll be fine, Ill send you the recorded video by e-mail"

"Thanks Hama"

 ***RRRIIINNNGGG***

"And now the bell, lets go guys"

The class went smoothly as usual, after class the two of them sent a farewell towards their friend before going to the Old School Building on where the club activity will be held

Ass the two of them walking towards the building, Issei came closer to his friend and whisper "Hey Tsuda, can I have some of your-" before he were able to finish his request, His friend Interrupted him

"Shut your fuckin mouth, I wont give some Invisibility Potion for you to peek some nude body"

"Damnit"

* * *

 **School Old Building**

As the two of them get inside in the room, the two met a petite girl with white hair and hazel eyes. Her body measurements are [B67-W57-H73 cm]. The front of her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She also wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair. She wears the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, without the shoulder cape.

"Seems like the two of you are finally here" Akeno said with a beautiful innocent smile

Ignoring her, Matsuda just keep staring at the white haired girl "Ummm, who is she" he asked

Issei only gritted his teeth then tapped this friend's shoulder "Come on man, _did_ you just forgot the name of The School's Mascot?"

"wait, thats Koneko-chan?, wow she's quite adorable than I thought" He said as he scratch the bald head of his

"Before we start, do any of you have any unanswered questions in your head?" Rias asked

"Umm... I wanna ask about how new devils like Ise do once they join the household... Are they going on some sort of special training or jobs?" Matsuda asked innocently, hoping that their system is the same as an any RPG games

"Ah, now that you mentioned it, I forgot to tell about the relationship between newly-resurrected devils and their masters... You see, we are all having a master-and-slave relationship between us and the humans reborn as a devil..." She paused

"So Issei is the slave?" Matsuda clenched his fist, not liking calling his bestfriend a 'slave'

"Yes... But we don't do the traditional depiction of the relationship" this statement calmed down Matsuda "We do this in order to increase our power by performing contracts with other people"

"Ohhh, dependent to humans, I see"

"Of course, humans nowadays are still dependent on the devils and they were aware of our existence... We do certain tasks to satisfy them like customers by fulfilling roles and helping them in any way we can... In return, they gave contracts to us which allows for our powers to increase greatly, depending on the number of contracts we have on those people..."

Rias stood for a moment before placing a pile of paper sheets into the desk with symbols written in every one of them as the two peered over it to have a better look "This is the symbol of summoning a devil in which humans tend to use very often to contact us... Normally, our familiars or slaves do that kind of thing but since that you were a beginner, you need to have firsthand experience in order to get used to it." She turned her attention to Issei who had been quiet for quite some time

"So, Ill distribute this... manually"

"Yes... Once that's done... Contracts would soon call out to us in which we would answer to them eventually..."

"Can I help? I mean, I might not be a devil but I'd like to see it for myself as well if that's okay"

"No problem at all... In fact, it might be a good idea for Issei to have someone to tag along with him since he is a beginner." After hearing the confirmation , Matsuda took the large pile of 'Devil Summoning Pallet'

Seeing that the two of them are ready, Rias turned to Akeno then said "Akeno, prepare the teleportation circle for the two of them"

Before Akeno can cast the magic circle, Matsuda stopped her by holding her hand gently "No need wasting magic, we'll going to use a bicycle" Matsuda said as he left with his friend through the front door

"Fufufu, these two seems more interesting than I thought" Akeno said in amused tone

"Yes, yes they are"

* * *

 **A Few Moments Latter**

After distributing the 'Devil Summoning Pallets' the two of them are currently riding way back to the club house in a friendly speed

The speed actually irritates Issei, he wanna drive but he cant "Come on Tsuda, let me drive" he asked again

"No"

"PleasePleasePleasePlease"

Matsuda gripped the brake, making the bicycle stop "Then _make me_ " He threaten his own friend with an overflowing killing intent in it

After hearing the threat, Issei turned pale white and almost pissed on his pants, remembered that his friend 'almost' killed him before they became friends "gomenasai..." he apologized and his friend began to start pedaling the bicycle again

After a few minutes of ride the two of them finally arrived at the club room

"That quite takes you longer than I expected"

"I would like to ask a question"

"About this sacred gear that my friend have, is there any way for him to summon it?"

"Matsuda-san, as you see, Sacred Gear is a power unintentionally granted to some humans... It is believed that many notable people throughout history have those kinds of powers... A power that sometimes exceeds that of a devil or angel, thus having them to become threats from both sides. In a more peaceful method, we tend to recruit those people with Sacred Gears and fight with us against our enemies, In order to bring forth the power of the Sacred Gear, you have to imagine the strongest image you can muster and project it in your mind..." She explained as she turn her attention to Issei "Issei, try doing it by raising you left hand and focus"

"A-Ah, you mean, right now?!" He clarified only receive a nod from them in clarification

Issei raised his left arm and began to focus on imagining the most powerful being he can cope up in his mind, but his perverted nature isn't helping

"Focus Ise" Matsuda said as he already knew the struggle that his friend currently facing "Focus the most powerful being and stop thinking about the biggest oppai"

"Fuck you!" He cursed, focusing more and more, only being disturbed by his perverted thoughts " ***sigh*** I cant do this..." He gave up

"Very well... It seems like you don't appear to have any powers awakening yet but with the help of Matsuda and everyone, I'm sure you would eventually find the power you were looking for." She reassured with a smile which made him to blush from it

Issei's phone rang from his pocket, signifying that his mother is calling him to go home, his widened eyes in realization of the time and proceeded back to go home after saying his farewell towards the residents of the old building. But He's sure to come back once again tomorrow so it's no big deal. Matsuda could only sigh at this as he followed his friend

As they were gone from the old building, the other club members of the Occult Research Club parted ways, leaving Akeno and Rias once again in the silent room before turning over to their topic at hand.

"This is getting riskier than we expected" Rias spoke

"If Matsuda-san took Issei's death in a wrong way, I cant even sure how can we're able to survive"

"I know what you mean... Gaining trust is not that easy and we still cannot confirm anything yet about Matsuda's power" Rias pondered

"Have you considered contacting Sirzechs-sama about it?"

"I'd rather not contact him at the moment... Especially with that matter of engagement, he and father had placed upon me" She bit her lip in irritation which caused the black-haired female to look at her in worry.

"Rias..."

"Putting that aside, we still have a matter about the fallen angels' motive in the town together with new reports of stray demons in the area"

"Yes, Buchou... We have been receiving too much reports on them for quite some time..."

"I guess we might introduce the two how devils fight soon..."

"Ara, ara... You sound pretty excited. I'm looking forward on how Matsuda-san would be capable of handling himself in battle"

"That goes for Issei too... They're both gifted and had special talents. I'm sure they'll improve just fine."

And with that, the two also went back home and call it a day

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Issei and Matsuda**

It was already nighttime and the streetlights have finally come to light as it shines over to the sidewalk, lighting up the road for any drivers that are passing through. Matsuda and Issei is now currently walking to their home together with the latter pulling his bicycle beside him and Matsuda who just only eating some baked delicious smoking potato, the two slowly trudged along the pavement as the night goes on.

All seemed to be good for the two of them on the way back until they noticed something wrong in their surroundings. The color of the night sky had turned ominously into voided color as a barrier was formed around them, causing them to stand up guard until a mysterious person appeared near the distance on the streets, The figure was a tall and buxom woman with long, navy blue hair that obscured her right eye and brown eyes. Her attire consisted of a maroon, trenchcoat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trenchcoat top was open at her chest, giving view to her breasts and cleavage. She also wore a gold necklace around her neck. She appears to wear a white shirt underneath her top, but it can only be seen from the bottom.

"This feeling... It's the same with the man we encountered before. Could it be-" Issei stammered in shock

"There is no use in running... To think that I would've run into the same per-!?" the figure's introduction came to halt as she noticed the presence of the person who's she's going to kill after the devil "looks like I've finally found you _murderer_ "

Matsuda frowned as he bail his hands into fist "Stay close behind me" he said to his friend without looking

"Why at a time like this?" Issei stuttered in surprise as he watched the fallen angel began summoning her own blade of light from her hands and pointed it at his friend full of anger and hatred

"Your going to pay on what you've done" thrusting her blades once more to them, Matsuda raised his arm catching the the blade and thew it somewhere else effortlessly so none of them will get hurt. This shocked the fallen angel in the process "I-impossible... " The woman stuttered before quickly recomposing herself as she noticed a small red crest seen on the devil's right hand "I see now... The Gremory household has taken you in as one of theirs... ... I cannot kill you, right now... I must inform this to her first!" After she said those words, she flew away

"I'll drive the bicycle, and don't worry I wont limit my speed this time" Matsuda said as he hop into the bicycle, then Issei followed

After Matsuda fetched his friend safely, he gone back to his own house. As He was about to grab the doorknob, His eyes widened in fear as he saw the door is open, He slowly open the door and saw someone who's currently eating some ramen, He was about to kill the intruder but he stopped as he recognized the hoodie that the intruder currently wearing, It was the hoodie that he gave to his older brother

"Nii-san?" He called his older brother, His older brother is a handsome young man with short black hair, green eyes. His clothes consists of a red and white hoodie with an 'oppai' word written on it, matching skinny jeans, and an black yeezy shoes.

" ***sluuurp*** oh Its been a while since last year Otōto... by the way where's Kaasan" he asked

"She left" he answered blankly

"How bout Tōsan"

"He died by overfapping last 2 months"

"Oh... I see, here have some spicy ramen" he said as he take out an another cup of it.

* * *

 **Thank you guys for the support and if your wondering who's this Matsuda's Older brother... he's not Saitama, and also, His Older brother plays Minecraft too. Soooooooooooo n** **ow, see you next time guys~**


	5. Chapter 4: Twilight Healing (I)

**Chapter 4: Twilight Healing (I)**

 **(I'm still alive and breathing)**

* * *

 **legend**

"normal talking"

 **"ATTACK"**

 _"thought"_

 **[Sacred Gear talking]**

 _ **[Sacred Gear telepathy]**_

 ***SFX***

* * *

...

After Matsuda finished eating his own ramen, even thought that the spice flavor won't take an effect on him due to his immortality, He faced his own brother eye-to-eye ad ask him with his prepared question "so whats the deal coming home too early, nii-san"

"oh, the School just kicked me out" he casually replied like he don't give a fuck

"Seriously, that's the 3rd kick out already" he's not buying it

"yeah, well you see... I just defeated their so called 'chess elite grand master' 99 in a row, and after that the School just wont accept it and they decided to use their power of authority over me as a student"

Matsuda sweatdroped at his brother's statement, as he already know that when its about an intelligence game, his older brother will never know the meaning of holding back "Welp, serves you right on going overboard. So what you'll gonna do now"

"I'm currently planning on enrolling at your School"

"Hmmm good idea" He said as he collect all the empty cup, when he was about to leave, he suddenly remembered something "and oh, and by the way, Minecon is going to launch a worldwide hunger games this night, wanna team up with me like the old time?"

"Nah I'm tired" after hearing the answer from his older brother, he went to his own room and play some Minecraft all night long as usual.

* * *

 **Tomorrow Morning**

After Matsuda and his big brother finished their personal morning routine, the two of them took the longest path towards the School, along the way they met Issei who's also doing the same as them "Oi, Ise" He called out his friend's attention

"Huh?, Oh ohayo Tsuda" as Issei turn around His eyebrow rise in confusion as he saw someone familiar alongside with His friend "wait IKU-SAN!?" He screamed in shock of recognition

"Its been a year Ise" Iku greeted

"B-but when?!"

Iku was about to answer Him, but suddenly an feminine voice from behind interrupted Him from answering it

"Excuse me sir" as Iku turned around, his eyes met the green eyes of a pretty young girl with long golden hair. Her hair flows all the way down to her back, with split bangs over her forehead and a single strand sticking out from the top, sloping backward. Her attire consisted of a dark teal nun outfit with light blue accents, a white veil over her head with light blue accents, a brown satchel slung on her right hip, and brown boots with black straps in an X-shaped pattern. She also wore a silver cross necklace around her neck "can I ask for a direction?"

 _"English?, lucky me I've learned how to multi-language with the help of gaming"_ as Iku thought about it, a growling stomach suddenly heard from the nun that made Her blush in embarrassment, This made Him chuckle a little "Heh, seems like you haven't eaten your breakfast" He said as he bump his shoulder into his younger brother next to him "Hey, do you have any extra on the bag?" He whispered closely

Matsuda could only sigh at his older brother as He put his hands inside his bag and grab a 'baked potato' that he just prepared for in case "here you go" He said as He lend His food to the nun

The blond grabbed the food in delight "thank you very much ummm"

"It's Matsuda" after saying his own name, he suddenly receive a heavy smack into his head from his older brother

"You have a full name moron" Iku said it in calm tone, trying not to make a bad impression in front of an innocent nun

" ***sigh*** fine" he gave up as he turn around and reintroduce himself in full name "My name is Matsuda Yashin" he said it in english language as he reach out his hand for handshake

"Asia Argento" she introduced her full name as she grab his hand for handshake, after it she the turn her head towards the others, giving them the gesture to introduce themselves too

"Issei Hyoudou" he bowed

"Iku Yashin"

After their introduction, she took a bite on her own baked potato that given to her, as she bite the potato, the flavor instantly melt on her mouth that made her humm in delight "The baked potato was surprisingly delicious, did you make it yourself?" she asked as She finish her food with manners

"Y-yeaaah, and what would you like to ask again?" He lied as he put the topic back together

"A direction to the church"

"Oh I see, if that's the case, let me guide you there" He offered

"Y-You do! T-Thank you~! This is all thanks to God!"

as Issei heard that his friend is going to guide her, he put his hand on his friend's shoulder "u-um, Tsuda... if your going if you're going to guide her, your going to be late in class" he said in worried

"Haaa?, if I'm going to be late, then your coming with me"

"He..hehe, o-ok" if he say no to his friend... he's dead

"Thank you very much Iseei-san"

after Iku heard that everything, he just silently walked away from the scene, so that he can enroll himself as early as possible

* * *

The three simply made their way once again as the two redirected their trip away from the school for a moment and helped Asia to reach into their town's church.

With Matsuda guiding the way and Issei and Asia following suit behind him, they eventually came across a child who was crying over something. Without warning, Asia rushed to the kid's side and took a brief look on his injury located on his left knee. It was little scrape but for the kid, it does feel painful. It soon came to a surprise for the two boys as they immediately noticed her applying some sort of a healing spell to the kid as she placed her hands over to his knee in which healed it in just a few seconds.

At the same time, Issei felt the same sensation he had after gazing to her cross earlier. Only this time, it's more powerful and his left hand began to react against it.

After a few minutes of tending to the kid, Asia bid him farewell as he returned to his parents and eventually went back to the two as well.

"I'm sorry... I just instinctively went out to help him..." She apologized.

"It's nothing to feel sorry about... Actually, it's kinda good for me to see people helping those in need." Matsuda reassured.

"Really? Most people just ignore little things like this in my place." She stated.

"Is that so...? Well, people here are quite different from that... We always help each other around so don't feel sorry when you help someone out of sincerity." Asia could only exclaim in surprise at his response before smiling inwardly as she turned to look at the two of them with a faint smile.

"Thank you..."

"And by the way... those energy"

"It's my power of healing that granted to me by God"

It didn't take long for them to travel far from the neighborhood as they eventually saw the church right out in the distance away, much to Asia's relief now that she was able to find her way towards it, thanks to the two of them.

"ah, this is it, I'm so glad" She pointed her hand right over to the church in which only made the two nod in response.

But before they could even proceed even further, Issei was able to feel the full effect of the church's presence in his body as his instincts instantly kicked in and prompted him to take a step back after feeling a rather ominous aura surrounding the church itself _"what's with this chill? My body can't stop shaking... oh shit I forgot that I'm already a devil"_ He thought "We'll take our leave now"

"EH!? PLEASE WAIT" Asia grabbed his hand "you've taken me all the way here, you should let me repay you in kind"

"Im sorry but as you see, the two of us will be late on school"

"Oh?... umm... is that so..." She look down in disappointment but only enlighten as she felt a had rubbing her head

"don't worry, we're going to meet you again" He said as he let go of his hand and turn around "see you latter Sister Asia"

"Yes, I hope to see you again Issei-san Matsuda-san"

* * *

 **Kuoh Accademy**

The school that time went fairly uneventful at all for the two of them, besides that they barely on time during attendance check. During the whole class, their mind wandered at the nun ther encountered in the morning. Their mind could not shake off the sadness that he noticed behind Asia's smile on their first met

As the school ends, Matsuda and his friend just decided to go to the clubroom as his older brother has already gone home earlier than he thought. Once they passed the door of the clubroom, they was met with their club president in sour mood, while the rest of the peerage seemed had not arrived yet. Rias was sitting on her desk with her hands clasped and her stern eyes were set on Issei, making the latter felt that he is in trouble.

"Issei"

"Y-yes buchou"

"My familiar saw you're having a conversation with a nun this morning. Have you already forgotten about what I said about having contact with an enemy?"

"Enemy?, what are you talking about"

"Quiet Matsuda, this conversation doesn't include you. And you Issei, what were you thinking getting near to someone related to church? You barely made it out from your last feud with the fallen angel the other night, but if you were to end up being exorcised! And when that happened, not even I or any devil would be able to revive you! You'll be reduced to nothing and It would be truly end for you! Do you understand!?"

"Yes buchou..."

"It's fine, Ise… And I'm sorry too for yelling just now… I'm just so worried…" at Rias' comment, Issei only smiled in understanding.

"Oh Akeno-sempai your here"

"What is it, Akeno?"

"The Archduke has passed down an order of suppression"

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

"So how did you find this stray devil in the first place?" Matsuda felt the need to ask the rest of the club members ahead of him as he felt confused of how they easily located such an enemy in a very precise location

It only came to a realization for the two as Rias told them that this mission is part of them observing how devils fight in reality. Of course, the two weren't knowledgeable of the devil's work so they're completely clueless about the existence of other creatures such as Stray demons that they've been hearing so much about in the last couple of minutes with the President.

"We received a message from Higher ups... Apparently, they're the ones pinpointing their location by using magic and other sorts to located them all over the town" Akeno explained.

"What are stray devils by the way? I've been hearing a lot of them for quite some time now" Issei asked in curiosity.

"They were originally slaves of devils..." Kiba spoke in place for Akeno.

"You mean, like us?" He clarified

"Yes, but they're the ones who betrayed their masters and tried to live as they please without their consent which is why they're called Stray Devils."

"We just received intelligence that a certain stray devil was luring human victims here to eat them..." A rather shocking expression went through the two boys as they felt a chill running down to their spine just by mentioning that, especially to Matsuda since He still doesn't know the full extent of his immortality to begin with and that he might as well be food in the eyes of the stray devil when he shows up soon.

 **A few walk later**

As soon as they made their way inside, they closed the door behind them before stopping as Rias turned to look at Issei and Matsuda with an expectant look.

"Issei, Matsuda... are you two familiar with the game, chess?" She asked.

"yeah, sorta" he replied "I'm still an amateur to be precise"

Matsuda could only chuckle as he heard the word 'amateur' from his best friend "amateur that who defeated a chess master 3x in arow"

"that was 2 years ago Tsuda"

"As master, I'm the king, additionally, there is the queen, the knights, the rooks, the bishops and the pawns. A special devil can give special powers to her various pieces. Which means, any servant under the liege of a master will be granted with power in accordance to the pieces bestowed unto them." Rias explained.

"Special powers?" Issei tilted his head in confusion.

"We call this technique, Evil Piece"

...

...

A moment of silence befalls into their atmosphere as Koneko immediately detected the devil's presence in the area as she turned to point her finger to reveal her current location for the group

"It's here" All eyes soon turned over to the darkened part of the building as they slowly began to hear a strange voice emanating from the broken walls, seemingly to provoke them by its vicious tone.

"I smell something foul... yet I smell something delicious... I can smell the flesh of a human nearby. I never expected that food would actually come to my domain willingly." After speaking in a rather spooky tone, the devil began to reveal itself to them in which caused Issei to jawdrop in surprise, seeing that the devil is actually in a form of a naked woman with her rather large breasts exposing right in front of her without the liberty of hiding it to them.

"Oppai..."

Matsuda on the other hand, just facepalm himself at his friend's antics

"Stray Devil, Vicer...You have abandoned your master and let your powers run rampant. You will now face judgement for your sins, in the name of the Gremory household. Prepare to be destroyed...!"

Even after her declaration, Vice never seemed to show signs of fear in her as she gazed arrogantly towards them with mockery in her voice.

"What impudent brat you are. Shall I dye all of you in red just like that hair of yours?!" She threatened and not before long she began groping her own breast in a seemingly weird way as Matsuda felt the need to bomb the disgusting creature while Issei could not help but feel aroused through her actions since he could easily depict her into some sort of slut despite being a devil.

As this was going on, Vice slowly begins to reveal her true self in front of the group as Matsuda and Issei were left shocked to see her in a form of a monster with a large mouth with large canines accompanied by two large hand claws as she slowly summons two magical circles located in her nipples, protruding them straight like a cannon as it fired light beams towards them in blind speeds.

"Watch out!" The group scattered in the process as they dodged the beams, missing them as they went straight through the wall, only to melt in the process as they looked warily at its power.

"Don't let your guard down." Rias advised before turning over to Kiba in which he nodded in response as he prepared his stance and disappeared into a silver blur and appeared right in front of the unsuspecting devil before releasing two instant sword strikes on its huge claws, easily cutting them in the process as Vice screamed in agony as a result.

"Amazing!" Issei exclaimed.

"Yuuto's specialty is speed... And his weapon is the sword" After doing his part, Kiba leaped back a few meters away as Koneko soon took over the fight with a blank look on her face.

"Koneko-chan, watch out!" Issei shouted out in worry as Vice started to open her big jaws underneath her body, seemingly wanting to devour the young girl whole. But before the monster could swallow her, Matsuda quickly equip the fishing rod and pull her away from it "That was close"

"Don't worry Matsuda-san, Koneko is the rook. In other words, her specialty is defense which ultimately gives her the ability to defend in almost any attacks thrown on to her."

"Oh I see, but does that perk also apply on clothing as well?"

"Oh...ummm... I think you've got a point"

As this was going on, one of the severed arms of Vice earlier suddenly moved and tried to pounce Matsuda from behind in which Issei acted out of instinct and tried to protect him but he was only trip on his own foot

"TSUDA! Watch out" He scream to warn Him, but... He's too late, the claw successfully stabbed His friend right into His chest. An entire eyes widen in shock as they saw that their human member died in front of them

 ***TSSSS***

A strange sound suddenly appear out of nowhere, Issei follows the sound and found that it's coming from his friend, His eyes widen in fear as he just realize what his friend's going to attempt "EVERYONE! TAKE COVER"

 ***BOOOOOOOM***

Everyone covered their eyes... as the smoke settled down they slowly open their eyes and found an unexpected view... Matsuda is standing still at his position... unharmed from the explosion

"Attacking an spectator from behind huh... that's quite creative of _you_ , Viser" He said as He ignite an another 'TNT' "Here Viser... _catch_ " He threw it right into Her face

 ***BOOOOOOOM***

The explosion completely destroyed the monster's upper half body, all of Her internal organ splattered everywhere which terrifies Rias and the rest of peerage

"Ara, ara... It's such a shame that I don't have to do anything for tonight... I even wanted to play with her for a bit longer, but Matsuda-san just taking it all by himself." A sudden change of her behavior soon made the two slightly curious until Rias tried to explain the last bit of her piece before turning her attention to the devil once more to pass judgement.

"Akeno is the queen, Her piece by far is the strongest of them all and regarded as invincible with powers unmatched by the rest of the pieces, using her magic powers is also her specialty... and she's also a supreme sadist, too bad we don't get to see that side of hers now that the job was done before she could perform her task."

"That's too bad... I was expecting to enjoy every bit of her suffering." She spoke seductively that made Matsuda shiver

...

"That's all for tonight, nice teamwork everyone" everyone nodded in response until Issei raised his hand in question

"Umm.. Buchou... So what am I? I mean, what piece am I as a slave?"

"A Pawn"

"Sweet" although he knew himself as a beginner devil, he didn't really expect that his status would come the all around position.

But just as they were about to leave, Rias remembered something important and turned once again to the brownette with anticipation. "Issei, I have one last task for you... Koneko's contracts overlapped once again... Can I have you cover up for her?"

"Sure no problem"

"Also, have a signed contract this time... I have high hopes for you, Issei..." For some reason, she sounded serious for a minute there which made Issei to meekly nod in response and not before long Matsuda tagged along with him as the two simply departed from the scene.

* * *

...

"Hello, I'm the Devil sent by Lady Gremory" Issei called out but He got silence as an answer "Is anybody home?" He called again, and still got the same answer _"That's weird"_ He thought as an idea come's to his mind to knock the door, as He was about to knock, He found something strange "It's unlocked." He was about to step in but His friend stopped Him as He just sensed something wierd

"Something's wrong, Let Me go first" He said as took out 'Potion of Night Vision' from His inventory and drank it

Everything looked normal enough in the entrance hall. But Issei seemed to shiver just like when he saw the church "If you're home, please say something"

"Fine, but if you see anything weird, you call for Me immediately"

"Don't be totally freaked out, but we're coming inside"

They entered the living room, which had been filled with lit candles Matsuda stepped into something wet, He crouched down and touch the substance... it a blood, a fresh blood, following its trail, His eyes meet a corpse over by the far wall upside-down "Fuck" He whispered silently

"Punish the wicked." A masculine voice suddenly heard from the couch "Words to live by, yes, wise advice to heed from a holy man." He turned around towards Matsuda as he took out his tongue and He wave it around like a maniac. "Well, well, a Devil and His human friend, You both just wandered into the wrong house~" He said as He got up and walk into them, then He bowed in a formal manner way "My name is Freed Zelzan. I belong to a certain Exorcism organisation. Ah, just because I introduced myself doesn't mean you have to. I don't want to remember your name in my memory, so please don't. It's okay, since you are going to die soon. I will make sure of it. It might hurt at first, but later you will feel so good that you will cry." He actually started dancing. No doubt about it, he was insane.

"Hey, was it you? The one who killed this person?" Matsuda asked in low serious tone

"Yes, yes. I killed him. Because~, he was a regular criminal who has been summoning Devils, so I had to kill him."

"How can a human kill another human, then!? Aren't you only supposed to kill Devils?"

"Haaaaa? What the fuck is that? A mere Devil like you is lecturing me? Hahaha. I will laugh at this. You probably could get a reward for being funny. Okay then, listen carefully you shitty Devil. Devils also use humans' greed to survive. Relying on a Devil proves that you are no longer a human. It's the end. That's why I killed him~. I make a living by killing Devils and those that are contracted to a Devil. That's my job."

"Even Devil's won't go this far!" Issei intercepted

"Haa~~? What are you talking about? Devils are trash. Do you know they are a shitty existence? Do you know this is common sense? Didn't you know? Seriously, you should start your life back from a toddler. Wait, it's useless to tell this to a reincarnated Devil like you. More like, I have to kill you! Hahahaha. It's awesome, isn't it? It's the best, isn't it?" The priest pulls out a flashlight, and a gun.

 ***SHONG***

The flashlight turned into a light saber _"Star Wars?"_ Matsuda thought as he investigate the sword that the priest currently wield

"You kind of irritate me, so can I cut you? Can I shoot you? Is it OK? Okay then. Now I'm going to stab your heart with this blade of light, and I'm going to blow your head with this cool looking gun! Man, I'm seriously going to fall in love!"

The priest came sprinting towards two of them and slashes his blade of light them. As he slash his blade, Matsuda caught his hand and elbowed his chest before executing the dojo throw away from them. The priest was about to stand up but met a flying potion right into his face

"THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!"

"Side props?... I guess"

"You bastard" he cursed as he stand on his feet from the ground, as he take a step, he suddenly felt that his body is getting heavy, taking another step, His leg give up and fell on his knees as the weight is getting more heavier. Using with his little intelligence, Freed pulled out his pistol and pointed it towards them, He was about to pull the trigger but a presence made him stop "Well if it isn't my assistant, Asia-chan. What happened? Did you finish putting the barrier?"

"N-Noooooooo!" Asia screams after seeing the corpse that is nailed to the wall.

"Thank you for the adorable scream! Oh yeah, this is your first time seeing a corpse like this, isn't it, Asia-chan? Then look carefully. We have the humans that are entranced by a Devil die like this."

"...N-No..." She then looks at the duo and gets shocked to see them "Father Freed...that person" Asia looks at them directly

"Person? No, no. This shit here is a Devil. Hahaha, what are you misunderstanding?"

"-!Issei and Matsuda-san... is a... Devil?" She don't know what to say after knowing the truth of what she just discovered

...

...

to be continue

* * *

 **Sorry for the late update by the way... and don't worry... because...** **DaWorss... NEVER DIE!**


	6. Chapter 5: Twilight Healing (II)

**Chapter 5: Twilight Healing (II)**

* * *

 **legend**

"normal talking"

 **"ATTACK"**

 _"thought"_

 **[Sacred Gear talking]**

 _ **[Sacred Gear telepathy]**_

 ***SFX***

* * *

"Issei-san and Matsuda-san... is a Devil?" She don't know what to say after knowing the truth of what she just discovered

"I... I'm sorry for not telling you the truth Asia..."

"What, what? You guys know each other? Wow. Now this is a big surprise. Is it the forbidden love between a Devil and a Sister? Seriously? Are you serious?" the priest looks at both Asia and Issei.

"So what..."

"Ahaha! Devils and humans can never coexist! Especially humans from the Church and the Devils are the biggest enemies! Also, we are a group of heretics that was deserted by God. Asia-tan and I are humans that can't survive without the support of Fallen Angels-sama."

 _"Wait wut?"_ Matsuda thought as he know that an exorcist are supposed to serve under God, but why on the Fallen

"Well now, leaving that aside, I need to kill this trash here or else I can't finish my job, so here I come. Are you ready?" The priest thrusts his sword toward us again.

 _"Damnit"_ While He was thinking about it, the blond Sister walks between the priest and the Baldie. She stood in front of him with her arms spread as if she is protecting them. The priest puts on a stern look when he sees this

"H-hey. Are you serious? Asia-tan, do you know what you are doing?"

"I do Father Freed, I beg you. Please forgive them. Please let them go"

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!? Don't talk shit, bitch! You also learned that Devils are trash at the Church! Seriously, is there something wrong with your brain!?" Freed now has an anguished expression.

"There are good people, even among Devils!"

"There aren't, idiooooooot!"

"T-That's what I thought until recently... But Iboth of them is a good person. That fact doesn't change even after I found out that he is a Devil! Killing someone is unforgivable! This kind of act! God won't allow such acts!"

"If you won't move away, then" The priest was about to pull the trigger

 ***TWACK***

Matsuda kicked the priest's arm, that made Freed let go of his gun

"FUCK!"

 ***FLASH***

The magic-circle that appeared on the floor shines. Then four devils appeared from it, a redhead,a black haired , a white haired, and a Blondie

"Hyoudou-kun Yashin-kun, we came to rescue you." The blondie, Kiba smiles at his comrades

 _"How the heck did he know my family name?!"_ Matsuda thought in disbelief

"Ara ara. This is awful." the black haired, Akeno

"Priest." the white haired, Koneko

"YOU KNOW WHAT BALDY?! FUCK YOU"

Ignoring the priest "Ise. Did you get wounded?" the readhead, Rias

"No damage taken, Buchou" Rias didn't say anything to him and gives a cold expression to the priest.

"Buchou, there seems to be few Fallen Angels heading to this house. At this rate we will be at a disadvantage." Akeno said as she detected the Fallen that are now coming after them.

 _"The Fallen Angels are approaching? now what..."_ Matsuda thought

Rias gives another stare at the priest. "Akeno, we will return to our headquarters once we retrieve Ise and Matsuda. Prepare for teleportation."

"Hai." Akeno-san starts to cast a spell as soon as her master urges her to.

 _"Retreat? Are we running away?"_ Issei take look at Asia. "Buchou! We have to take her as well!".

"It's impossible. Only Devils can use the magic-circle to transport. Also, this magic-circle can only teleport me and my servants."

"N-No... why it has to be like this" His eyes and Asia's eyes met, and She just smiles at him

"Asia..."

"Ise-san Matsuda-san, let's meet again." That was the last words that both devil and a nun exchanged at this place.

Next moment, Akeno finishes casting the spell, and the magic-circle on the floor starts to glow blue again.

* * *

 **Occult Research Club**

"That Priest... why is He serving under a Fallen, Buchou"

"Matsuda-san, as you see, there are two types of Exorcists. The first are the Exorcists who receive the blessing from God to perform exorcism in the name of justice. This group of Exorcist borrows its power from God and Angels to eliminate Devils. And there is another one, 'Stray Exorcists'." She began her explanation

"Stray?" She nods.

"Exorcism is a holy ceremony that is performed in the name of God. But sometimes, there are Exorcists who starts to enjoy the act of killing Devils. They are beings who have found killing Devils as joy and as their purpose of life."

"I see"

A moment of silence latter, Issei suddenly speak "Buchou, I need to save that girl."

"It's impossible. How will you fight them? You are a Devil. And she is a servant of Fallen Angels. It's the two kinds that cannot coexist. Saving her means making the Fallen Angels your enemies. ...If that happened, we would also have to fight." Issei couldn't say anything back to her.

As Matsuda read his friends emotion, He taped his shoulder "Let's go and play a 'bit', Ise"

Issei's eyes widen in shock, as he knew that the second meaning of 'bit', It means brutal Intense training. He already done this before, like 'NO PORNOGRAPHY IN 3 FUCKIN MONTHS' and 'NO ANIME ON ENTIRE WEEK', It sounds harmless but deadly for him. And now on his current situation, He doesn't know what kind of training that his friend prepared for him.

* * *

 **OUTSIDE OF THE SCHOOL GATE**

"So what kind of training I'm going to take this time"

 ***(insert any ring tone here)***

"Yeah I know... Nii-san, I'll be sleeping at my friend's house tonight, so sleep tight or you'll be late tomorrow"

"Let's go at the park"

* * *

 **Children's Park**

"Are you ready for this Ise" Matsuda asked his friend in a serious tone

"Ready like a dog"

"Good, now all you need to do is avoid all of my attack" He said as he equip two 'Diamond Sword' which made Issei to step back in fear

"Wait, WHAT?!" without a warning, Matsuda slashed towards him with an intent to kill

 ***SLASH***

Almost got his neck "THAT WAS FUCKIN CLOSE DUDE!" He screamed, but ignored

 **5 HOURS LATTER**

" ***PANT***... ***PANT*** I need ***INHALE* *EXHALE*** a water break." Issei said as he put his hands up in surrender

"FUCK WATER"

 ***SLASH***

"OH, COME ON!"

 **18 HOURS LATTER**

 **AFTERNOON 01:00 PM**

" ***GULP* *GULP* *GULP*** Ahhh." Issei has finally gotten the taste of water

"So... how's the feeling having 23hrs training."

"Lucky bastard, your not even tired at all."

"So what's the plan, We've already skipped school today" Matsuda asked, currently sitting on a bench

" ***SIGH*** According to Buchou, 'The Fallen Angel who gave its power to that priest must have a dense power of light', so it seems like they will be troublesome for me since I'm a Devil and light is poisonous towards my kin."

 ***GROWL***

Issei's stomach rumbles. "Now that I think about it, I haven't eaten since morning."

"If that's the case, I'll treat you at the McDonald's nearby"

As they got up from the bench, the color gold appears to their eyes. looking carefully, there is a blond haired girl that they familiar with. She also noticed them. Both of them are shocked at this meeting.

"... Asia?"

"Ise-san, Matsuda-san" As she came closer towards them...

 ***GROWL***

Her stomach also rumble that made he blush in embarrassment

"Just in time, we're just about to go at the McDonald's to take a brunch, wanna come?... don't worry about the payment, It'll be my treat~"

"R-really?... I mean... ummm" Her thoughts has been cut as Matsuda grabbed her hand and drag her all the way towards the McDonald's

* * *

 **McDonald's**

"... Auu." Asia is getting confused in front of the register.

"W-What would you like to order?" Even the employee doesn't know how to handle this situation.

 _"It seems like Asia never came to this kind of place before, so she is having a hard time choosing her meal."_ Issei thought

Matsuda was about to help her, but she said proudly, "It's fine, I will manage it somehow"

...

...

"Sorry. She will have the same order as me."

"Hai." The employee takes the order. Asia on the other hand is shocked.

"Auu, I'm ashamed. I can't even buy a single hamburger by myself"

"W-Well, first you need to get used to Japanese."

As soon as they got their meals, they head towards the empty table. While the're moving inside the restaurant, most of the male customers are looking at Asia. It's because she is a nun, but also because she's really cute. Well, any guy will look at her if they saw her.

As they reached at their destination, they sat opposite each other, but Asia is taking a really good look at the hamburger and isn't eating it.

"Does she even know how to eat burger?" Matsuda whispered to his friend that currently sitting next to him.

"I think she's just comparing the difference between the Japanese and European burger"

"Just demonstrate her how to eat"

" ***SIGH*** Sister, you can eat this by taking the wrap off like this." I showed her how to do it while smiling.

"T-There's actually a way to eat like that!? A-Amazing!" This reaction almost made Matsuda to slam his head on the table in disbelief

"You also eat the fries like this."

"Oh my!" She's now looking at Issei eating the fries with very keen eyes.

"No no, you also eat, Asia."

"Y-Yes." She takes a small bite of the burger "D-Delicious! This burger is very delicious!" She starts eating it while her eyes are shining.

 _"What the heck does she normally eat?"_ He thought "You never ate a burger before?"

"No. I have seen it often on television, but it's my first time eating it. I'm moved! It's delicious!"

"Oh. So what do you normally eat?"

"Mainly bread and soup. I also eat vegetable and pasta food."

 _"That answers why she have a smooth glowing skin"_ He thought as he judge her skin texture "Is that right? Then eat it carefully so you remember the taste."

"Yes. I will eat it with joy." She starts eating it deliciously.

"Is today your day-off?"

"Y-Yes."

 _"You're too terrible on lying, Asia"_ Issei thought as he saw through it crystal clear"After this, how about lets will go and have some fun now."

"Eh?"

"Let's go to the Arcade."

...

...

As they enter the Arcade, Matsuda and Issei jawdrop at the sight, as they haven't been informed that the Takken 8 is now here. Issei was about to play it, but his friend stopped him as they have an innocent nun with them. After that they've lost sight of her. looking somewhere, she is currently standing in front of the crane game.

"What is it?"

"N-No… I-It's nothing."

"Is there something you want?" When I look inside the crane game there is a doll of 'Rache-kun' inside. It's a cute mascot based on a mouse. If I remember correctly, this character came from Japan but it's popular worldwide. So that's why Asia also knew it.

"Asia, do you like Rache-kun?"

"Eh? N-No, t-that is." Asia's face gets red, and she nods her head shyly.

"Okay. I will get it for you!"

"Eh? B-But!"

"It's okay, I will get it."

"No Issei, let me, It's my specialty after all"

As Matsuda dropped the coin, he quickly control the claw and successfully got the toy by it's string that attached on its ear "Yeah!" He took Rache-kun which He just dropped out. Then give it to Her "Here you go, Asia."

Asia became so happy that she held the doll to her chest "Thank you very much, Ise-san Matsuda-san. I will take care of this doll."

"Hey hey, if a doll like that makes you happy, then I'll get you more next time." Issei said. but Asia shook her head.

"No, this Rache-kun that you two gave me represents the wonderful day I met both of you. Since today is the only day I met you, I will take good care of this doll." Her words makes them shy.

But, Matsuda noticed something when she said those words, He found it natural

"Okay! We haven't started yet! Asia, we will play for the whole day today! Follow me!" Issei took Asia's hand and went further into the Arcade.

* * *

 **Midnight 11:00 PM**

"Ah, we played a lot today."

"Y-Yes... I'm a bit tired"

The three of them are walking on the street while laughing. Even thought that they skipped school today, hey at least they had fun till midnight. lucky that they haven't caught by the police. If they did, then they will have been taken into custody right away.

Asia ended up being tired, but Issei got worst, He even got no sleep at all. It was fun to see Asia's reaction when they went to the Arcade and other shops.

"Oi Ise, I'm going to call Nii-san for permission" Issei nod at him

...

...

The further they get, Issei almost tripped over as his sleepiness is now getting into his head.

"... Ise-san, are you injured? Is it from yesterday" Asia's expression gets cloudy.

"No, I'm just tired and that's all" She smiles happily as she heard that her friend wasn't harmed.

"Asia. Those healing power, it's an incredible power... It's a Sacred Gear, right?"

"Yes, it is."

"To tell you the truth, I also have a Sacred Gear. Though, I cant awaken it yet." Asia is quite shocked after hearing his confession.

"Ise-san, you also have a Sacred Gear? I didn't realise it at all."

"Hahaha, I don't even know its effect. And to compare it, Asia, your power is amazing. This can heal humans, animals, and also Devils like me, right?" She put on a complicated expression, then a sad face. Soon after, a single drop of tear falls from her eyes. Then, more tears starts flowing out from her eyes. She then got down and starts to cry.

He doesn't know what to do, so He took her to a spot where they can sit together. Then, she told me a story about the girl who was once called the 'Holy Maiden'.

 **...**

 **...**

 **In a certain region in Europe, there was a girl who was discarded by her parents.**

 **She was raised in a Church nearby by a nun along with other orphans.**

 **The girl who was a strong follower of the Church received a special power at the age of 8.**

 **She healed a wounded puppy, and a person from the Catholic Church witnessed it by chance.**

 **From there on, her life changed.**

 **The girl was taken to the main Catholic Church and she was symbolised by many as a Holy Maiden because of her healing power.**

 **She used her power to heal many believers and they were told it was a power of divine protection.**

 **Rumours brought rumours and she was respected as a Holy Maiden.**

 **Even without her approval.**

 **She had no dissatisfaction for how she was treated. People from the Church were kind and she didn't hate healing people. Instead She was happy that her power has It's use.**

 **The girl was thankful to her power which was bestowed to her by God.**

 **But she was a bit lonely.**

 **She didn't have any friends she could open up to. Everyone treated her nicely and was nice to her. But there were no one willing to become her friend.**

 **She understood why.**

 **She knew that they were looking at her power as something irregular.**

 **They didn't look at her as a human but as a creature that could heal humans.**

 **But one day, it changed.**

 **By coincidence, there was a Devil nearby and she healed it.**

 **A wounded Devil.**

 **The girl couldn't ignore it.**

 **She thought that even if it was a Devil, she had to heal it if it was injured.**

 **It was her kindness that made her take such an action.**

 **But that changed her life forever.**

 **One of the people from the Church saw that incident and notified others of the Church.**

 **The ministers of the Church were shocked about it.**

 **"A power that can heal Devils!?"**

 **"Something absurd like that cannot happen!"**

 **"The power of healing can only heal the followers of God!"**

 **Yes, there were several people who had the power to heal.**

 **But the power to heal the Devil was out of the question. The people of the Church thought it was common sense that the power of healing doesn't work on Fallen Angels and Devils.**

 **Apparently, a similar incident had happened in the past.**

 **The power to heal Fallen Angels and Devils that were not protected by God. But that was feared as the power of a "Witch".**

 **So the people saw her as a heretic.**

 **"Damn witch that heals Devils!"**

 **The girl who was respected as a Holy Maiden was then feared as a "Witch" and the Catholic Church abandoned her.**

 **She didn't have anywhere to go and the organisation of 'Stray Exorcists' picked her up.**

 **In other words, she had to get divine protection from the Fallen Angels.**

 **But the girl never forgot to pray to God. She also never forgot to thank God.**

 **Even so, the girl was abandoned.**

 **God didn't save her.**

 **What shocked her the most was that there was not even a single person in the Church that was willing to defend her.**

 **There was no one who cared about her.**

 **...**

 **...**

"...It's because I didn't pray enough. It's because I'm clumsy. I'm so stupid that I can't even eat a burger by myself." The girl, Asia, wipes her tears while laughing. Issei didn't know what to say to her. He didn't know what to say after finding out her devastating past. Just like she showed before, she is a Sacred Gear possessor that has the power to heal even Devils. "This is also a trial that the lord gave me. Since I'm a clumsy nun, the lord gave me this trial. So I have to endure it." She was laughing as if she was talking to herself. "I'm sure I will make lots of friends one day. I have a dream. I want to go buy flowers with a friend, buying books and... talk..." She is full of tears. He can't look at her any more. She must have been enduring it the whole time. She has been waiting for God to save her the whole time and has been hiding her feelings all along.

Issei took her hand while looking directly to her eyes which is wet with her tears "You don't have to say anything any like that, Asia. I will become your friend. No, we are already friends." Asia stands there looking puzzled.

"I'm a D-Devil, but it's all right. I won't take Asia's life, and I won't take any price! You can call me whenever you feel like it! Ah, and I will also give you my mobile number." Issei puted his hand inside his pocket to get his mobile phone out.

"... Why?"

"It's not why! Asia, you played with me for the whole day right? We talked right? We laughed together right? Then you and I are friends! A human, a Devil, or God doesn't matter! We are friends!"

"... Is that a pact with a Devil?"

"It's not! Matsuda over there is still human you know!"

"R-really?" She's now shocked that her bald friend is not a Devil

"Yes he is, We can talk all you want, play all you want, and shopping with us if you want too!"

Even thought Issei is kind of a crap at conversation. It's not even romantic. Kiba probably knows the right thing to say at a time like this.

Asia put her hand on her mouth, and once again starts to shed tears. Though, this time, her tears didn't seem sad. "... Ise-san. I have no common japanese knowledge."

"We could learn by going around the city! If you go around looking at different things, you would learn eventually."

"... I can't speak Japanese. I also don't know about its culture."

"We'll teach you! We could even go to museum to look at Japanese national treasure! Samurai! Sushi, Geisha, Anime, Figurines and Manga"

"I also don't know what to talk about with a friend."

Issei holds her hand tightly "You talked to me normally for a whole day. That was fine. We were already talking like friends."

"... Will you become my friend?"

"Yeah, so let's get along from now on, Asia." She nods her head and smiles.

 _"Yeah, with this it's fine. Asia and I are friends! I don't care if Buchou punish after this. But it doesn't matter. If Asia will smile, then it's okay. The incident from her sad past. I won't know how painful it was. I am definitely going to see her from now on as her friend. I won't let anyone get in our way! I will protect Asia!"_

"It's impossible." A low feminine voice suddenly heard.

When Issei look towards the direction of where the voice came from, He become speechless. That's because the person He's quite familiar with is standing there.

Attractive young woman with violet eyes with a slender body. She had long silky black hair down to her hips and possessed two black feathered wings. Her attire consisted of a short black dress with a small, light purple jacket on top.

Amano Yuuma is standing there "Y-Yuuma-chan?"

She laughs of amusement when she hears Issei's trembling voice "You survived. And as a Devil? Seriously, that is the worst." Her voice isn't the cute voice of Yuuma-chan, and she sounds more like that of a bewitching adult.

"...Raynare-sama" Asia calls her in different name.

 _"Raynare? Yeah, that's right. I totally forgot. Amano Yuuma was only a cover, Fallen Angel Raynare. So that's her real name."_ He thought as he face her eye-to-eye"... What does a Fallen Angel like you want?" She sneers when He said that to her.

She stares at Him as if she is looking at something very disgusting "I don't want a filthy low-class Devil like you talking to me. That girl. Asia, is our personal belonging. Can I have her back? Asia, you know it's useless to run away?"

 _"Just as I thought"_

"... No. I don't want to return to that Church. I don't want to return to the people who kill other people... Also, you people did things to me." Asia replies back with disgust.

"Please don't say that, Asia. Your Sacred Gear is essential for our plan. So please come back with me? I also took the time to look for you. Don't make trouble for me." Raynare approaches the as Asia hides behind Issei. while shaking with fear.

I take a step forward to protect her.

"Wait. Can't you see she doesn't want to? Yu-, no Raynare-san, what are you going to do with her after taking her back?"

"Low-class Devil, don't call me by my name. My name will get filthy. What's between us doesn't have anything to do with you. If you don't go back to your master's place quickly, you will die, you know?" She gathers light in her hand and summoned a purple spear. She was about to throw it, but a cold iron blade on her heck made her stop from doing it

"Lower your weapon, Fallen" Matsuda said from her behind as he put the blade of his sword closer towards her neck

* * *

 **Like I said... I. Wont. DIE, that's because, you guys are supporting me... like seriously, you guys is like a spinal chord to me, you give me confidence to continue this fanfic... without you, I'm weaker than worm**


	7. Chapter 6: Twilight Healing (III)

**Chapter 6: Twilight Healing (III)**

* * *

 **legend**

"nornal talking"

 **"ATTACK"**

 _"thought"_

 **[Sacred Gear talking]**

 ** _[Sacred Gear telepathy]_**

 ***SFX***

* * *

"Lower your weapon, Fallen" the baldy said in threatening tone from her behind while putting his blade closer towards her neck

The Fallen Angel starts to laugh as if she found it amusing "Do you really think you can kill me, human" after saying those words, she quickly slipped out of him and run towards the behind of a defenseless nun then aim her spear at her neck "Move a muscle or I'll kill her."

"You bastard! Let her go-!" Matsuda shouted in anger.

"You have no authority to order around, murderer."

"It's ok Tsuda-san, I'll come with Reynare-sama" Asia decided to come with the fallen, as she doesn't them to suffer because of her.

"Good girl, Asia. That's it. Problem solved. With today's ritual, you will be freed from your suffering." Raynare put on a lecherous smile.

"Goodbye Ise-san, Tsuda-san"

"Asia! Wait! We're friends, aren't we!?" Issei shouted at her

"Yes. Thank you for being friends with someone like me." she smiled, which make both of them become fascinated for a moment.

"Goodbye." She says her farewell.

She turns around, but she is still smiling at them The Fallen cover her with her black wings and flew up high while holding her then they disappear into the sky.

The only thing left with them is, black feathers, and Rache-kun that Asia has left behind. Both of them couldn't do anything. but

"Let's do it, Ise" Matsuda spoke in seriousness

"I'm just waiting for your signal to say it, Tsuda." Issei's eyes becomes sharper

* * *

As the two of them finished examining the Church from a place where we can see it. They found out that here is no one entering or exiting the Church. Totally abandoned.

"Base on my understanding, Buchou said 'The church is an enemy base', that means, with your position as 'Pawn', you can 'Promote' yourself to become stronger"

"I see, so what's the plan"

"I'll hold their 'Props' while you go ahead and rescue her." Issei nodded in agreement.

But before they could move, Matsuda remembered something "Almost forgot" he said as he took out some 'Ender Pearl' 'Splash Potion of Slowness' and 'Splash Potion of Weakness' and he gave it to him

...

...

As Issei getting closer to the church's door, he suddenly felt an enormous 'Holy Energy' from inside "Seems like the Exorcist are fully prepared for this, huh." He said as he starting to sweat from all over my body. He was about to open the door slowly, but

 ***BANG***

His friend kicked the door which caused a loud noise "SHOW ME YOURSELF YE SON OF A BITCH!" He screamed at the top of his lungs just to call the attention of all of his enemy. And it work, a certain white haired priest came out with quite pissed expression.

"DID'N'T YER MOTHER JUST TELL YOU TO KNOCK DA FUCKIN DOOR BEFORE YE ENTER, BALDIE?!." The crazy priest point his finger at the devil's companion as He takes out the gun and the sword of light "You guys came to rescue Asia-tan, right? Hahaha! Devil-samas are big hearted for coming to rescue a bitch like that who would even heal Devils! Well, just being entranced to a Devil should make that Sister die!"

"Tell me where is She!?" He demanded. His actions made his friend speechless.

"Well, there is a hidden stairs under that altar. From there you can go to the place where they are doing the ritual." He spilled out the location of the hidden basement by pointing at the altar.

"Well if that's the case" He summoned his 'Diamond Sword' and dashed quickly towards his target.

 ***CLANG***

There are sparks between the Micraft's 'Iron Sword' and the Priest's blade of light.

"Impressive. You are quite strong." He implemented while putting up more speed into it.

"Ahaha! You too! A 'Knight', huh!? Not even a single blind spot! This is great! Yes yes, this is what I'm talking about. Lately, I haven't had an awesome battle like this! I was about to cry because of it! Hmmm! Hmmm! I'm going to kill you!"

"I'm sorry to tell you, but I'm not a'Devil" He said the truth as he quickly disarm his opponent

"OH FUCK THIS" He pointed his gun, but still disarmed by a kick into his wrist. But before the priest could even react, the baldy quickly grabbed the collar of the priest and throw it towards his devil friend "ISE, DO IT"

 **"PROMOTION: 'ROOK'**... **HYOUDOU'S STYLE: FORBIDDEN SECRET MOVE: JEWEL BREAKER"**

Issei clench his fist too tight, driving his fist with all of his strength, and he released it right into the priest's 'Sacred Jewel'. The impact is too strong that made the priest thrown away towards the altar unconscious.

After in good 3 seconds, and the priest is still not moving, the two of them decided to rush towards the altar's hidden stairs.

 _"Wait for us, Asia. We'll be there soon!"_ Issei thought

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the Occult Research Club**

"Excuse me Buchou, my familiar has found that our new member, Hyodou-san walking into the church."

"I see, so He's going to rescue that nun huh... Is Matsuda-san with him?" their master muttered, thinking about going there as back-up, but suddenly, the image baldy

"Yes, He's with him"

"Good, then that means, there is no need for us to worry about him"

"Seems like your putting your faith in the hands of Matsuda-san" Rias let out a small chuckle

* * *

 **Back to the Church**

 ***BOOOOOM***

The room is full of priests. They all have a sword handle that makes the blade of light in their hands.

Issei looked at the girl who is attached to the cross and shout "ASIAAA!"and she noticed it.

"...Ise-san?"

"We've come to save you!" He smile at her and a tear drops from the maiden's eye.

"It's a touching reunion, but it's too late. The ritual is about to finish now."

 _"The ritual is finished? What does she mean—"_ Suddenly, Asia's body starts to glow.

"Aaah, iyaaaaaaaaaaaa!" She scream in pain.

"ASIA!" He tried to reach her, but the priests surrounded Him.

"I won't let you interfere!"

Matsuda draw his another 'Diamond Sword' "Looks like I will have to let go this emotion from the beginning. I hate blinded people. If there are this many, then I won't hold back to slaughter all of you." He grinned in excitement as his eyes become sharp.

The priest around him took a one step back away form him, they don't know what kind of creature the're currently facing, another step back and three of them died. Lucky for Asia that she didn't see what kind of carnage that his bald friend made, as her eyes were shut closed by the pain she had.

"Iyaaaaaa" She screamed in agony as a large light comes out from her body.

The Fallen Angel takes it to her hand "This is it! This is the power that I craved for a long time!... With this, I will be loved!" With an expression of ecstasy.

As She hugs on to the light, the bright light envelops the ritual room.

When the light stops, there is a Fallen Angel emitting green colored light from her body "Ufufu. Ahahahahahaha! I finally have it! With this, I can become a supreme Fallen Angel! With this I can payback all those who were looking down on me!" The Fallen Angel makes a big laugh.

Issei didn't pay attention to her and went straight to Asia who is attached to the cross is now looks lifeless.

 _"No, she should still be okay!"_ He thought as he run quickly and untie the things on her hands and legs, and hold her in his arms.

"Asia..." He called out her name gently just to check out is she's still there

"I-Ise-san..." She recognized his voice

"Asia, we came to take you back."

"...Yes." Her voice is very small when she replied, and it didn't sound lively.

 _"Hey, hey... She should still be fine, right? She won't-"_

"It's futile." The Fallen makes a smirk as if she is rejecting his thoughts once again "Possessors whose Sacred Gear is taken away from their body will die. That girl is going to die."

"Then give the Sacred Gear back!" He shout at her, but she just laughs.

"There's no way that I will give it back. You know I even deceived my superiors to get my hands on this? I will kill all of and erase all evidence."

"Shit. You are nowhere close to the Yuuma-chan that I remember." Hearing that, she starts to laugh out loudly.

"Fufufu, it was pretty fun. The time I dated you."

"You were my first girlfriend..."

"Yes, watching it was very cute. It's fun to play around with guys who have no experience with a woman."

"I was serious about taking care of you..."

"Ufufu, yes, you did take care of me. When I was in trouble you managed to take care of it right away and made sure I didn't get hurt. But did you know that I did all of that on purpose? Because it was funny to see your face when you were in panic."

"I made sure I planned our first date carefully. To make sure it would become a great date."

"Ahahaha! Yeah! It was an ordinary date! Thanks to that, I was very bored!"

"Yuuma-chan..."

"Ufufu, I chose that name so I can kill you at Dawn. Wonderful, isn't it? Right, Ise-kun?" His rage has already past its limit.

He then shout his anger at her "RAYNAREEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Ahahahahaha! I don't want a rotten brat like you calling my name!" Raynare makes a sneer.

 _"I have so much hatred within me that my gut is turning black. I don't know anyone who is a bigger scum than her. She is truly the one who is fitting to be called a devil."_

He was about to attack her but his friend stopped him from doing it "ISE! WE'RE ONLY DOING A RESCUE MISSION, TAKE ASIA-CHAN AWAY AND LET ME HANDLE THE PROPS" Matsuda screamed it while taking down the priests.

 _"He's right. We're only here as a rescue, and not an annihilation"_ He thought as he glare at Raynare, and then left the place by using the 'Ender Pearl' while carrying the nun.

"TSUDA"

"COMING" He teleported in front of him and smash the 'Splash Potion of Swiftness' for the to move more faster

The were about to go to exit, but, the nun's body is getting more colder, and because of that, they took a nearby room for them to check her current health status. As they enter the room that seems like a bedroom, they put her on the bed and they began to check her pulse...

"Matsuda, Her heart rate is fading... we must do something."

Matsuda was about to panic, but remembered that he has an item that could bring someone back to life if the person is still conscious, he opened his 'Inventory' and took out the 'Totem of Undying' as quickly as possible "Here, hold it closely." he gave it to her, which she slowly holding it with both of her small cold hands

"Thank you... I... appreciated it." She thanked him, before her consciousness fade away, the item shes currently holding suddenly shattered to pieces, not only that an unknown healing energy forcefully pumped through her veins. 0.5 seconds, All of Her injuries from body, to the deepest part of her soul, instantly healed, even her missing 'Sacred Gear' regenerated itself. Another 0.5 seconds, her eyes slowly opened, that made her slightly confused "Huh?" Her voice. The voice that they thought they can never hear again.

"Ise-san?"

Matsuda gives them warm smile.

Issei hugged Asia who looks puzzled. "Let's go home, Asia." He was about to use the door, but its now gone missing and replaced with a 'Bedrock'

"Let's take a shortcut... the birdies is probably waiting at the entrance." Matsuda said that who's currently standing on the hole he just made

As they take a step outside, they were suddenly met the 3 birdies as what Matsuda called them. The first one is a girl with blonde hair styled into twintails and blue eyes, She wore a Gothic Lolita attire, which consisted of a black Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel embedded on the collar, white thigh-high socks, and black shoes, She also wore a large black bow on top of her hair. The second one is a tall and buxom woman with long, navy blue hair that obscured her right eye and brown eyes. Her attire consisted of a maroon, trenchcoat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trenchcoat top was open at her chest, giving view to her breasts and cleavage. She also wore a gold necklace around her neck. She appears to wear a white shirt underneath her top, but it can only be seen from the bottom. And the last one, is the one who stole the 'Sacred Gear' from the nun, the one who who murdered Issei in cold blooded, Reynare.

"Do you really think you can escape from here." She said

"Ise, let me-"

"No, you've done many thing for me, let me"

"The stage is all yours"

The three fallen casted out their spear, aiming straightly into the devil's head. But before the it could land, Issei puts all of his strength into his legs and side-stepped from it, before the three could even react, their eyes met 2 potions flying straight into their face. As the potion hit them, the muscle of their body suddenly softened that caused them to fall to the ground, they were about to stand up, but they cant, as their body is now 2x more heavier, as heavy that heir body couldn't carry

"Sacred Gear... if you wont awaken right here and right now, I'm going to declare to everyone that you've just surpassed by a mere-" but before he could finish his word, his left hand glowed brightly. Because the pride of the one inside his Sacred Gear severely damaged, instead of its first form like we all know, the gear took out its true form, which caused the 3 birdies pale in fear.

 **[Don't you dare, Mortal]** the gear threaten its host

"Good, now prove me your worth"

 **[BOOST]**

He then aim his gauntlet in front of them "Now, time for you to disappear." He said as his gauntlet began to glow with a crimson energy but before he could kill them, his bald friend walked in front of him and spread opened both of his arm, like as he is defending them with his body

"What are you doing"

"Rule #1: never attack an defenseless, unless there's an agreement."

"Don't just randomly share your trust, Tsuda, now move."

"Don't forget who I was before Ise." He said said before turning around and kneel in front of them. "You kind remind of me, before I've become a friend of Ise, I murdered too many people, because there just keep comparing me to my nii-san that who were a 'Chess Prodigy', they keep hitting my pride until I took out a knife and killed all of them."

"What are you talking about"

"What I'm saying is, It's not too late to start a new life, even your pride is shattered, you can just make a new one" he said as he took out some bottled milk from his inventory that he just prepared at home, as he don't like drinking them from the bucket "Here, drink it as a symbol of trust"

"Do you really think that we'll fall for that, It's completely obvious that your going to poison us, right?"

"What are you talking about, all of my potions effect can be repealed by drinking this you know."

"Asia-chan... because your now alive, can you still forgive them on what have they done to you?" After hearing her name, She walked over and stood next to him, in which caused Reynare to shock in disbelief.

"How are you still alive I thought you were dead?" She asked in disbelief, while examining at the suppose-to-be-dead Asia. After her examination, her eyes land at her fingers, Her sacred gear is back, even thought that she have already taken it away from her.

"Now Asia-chan, can you still forgive them in what they've done to you?"

"I'm willing to forgive Them if Tsuda-san is. Forgiving those that have gone against you is part of God's teaching" She said which made Issei and him smile at her. The three fallen was in complete shock, they couldn't believe what was happening.

"Nice choice Asia, now three of you, drink that milk and you were able to fly away"

No one took the bottle, but the blond one made a move, in which scared her comrades for her life. As she drank the milk, all of potions effect instantly gone from her body. The weight of her body, and amount of strength of her muscle is now back to normal "It's working... hey Warner-sama, Enare-sama I think you must do it too" She convinced them to drink it, in which they followed.

"Yeah, Its working... I don't know how to say this but... thank you"

"No problem, now go away before my friend's Master can sense your presence." The three of them bowed before the fly away somewhere.

* * *

 **Occult Research Club**

"Matsuda-san, from-" before she could start her question, the baldy interrupted her.

"Just call me Tsuda, were not stranger anymore you know."

"Tsuda, from here I sensed that Asia's energy fading, but instantly restored in a second... Is that also part of your power? to resurrect someone from the dead?" she asked in curiosity.

"Well, no, what I did is just letting her hold the 'Totem of Undying', as you see If a person is holding a totem of undying in either their inside pocket or backpack, and the player receives otherwise fatal damage, it will prevent the player from dying. In short, the one who hold it can cheat death" He explained "Well basically, once you used it, the totem shatter to pieces. luckily that I'm the only one that have an access on it" he finished in which made them breath in relief

"Now Issei, can I have a look at your arm?" Rias requested

"Oh, ummm, sure, why not" as he showed his gauntlet at her, she instantly recognized it.

"Red-Dragon-Emperor's Gauntlet, the [Boosted Gear]" Rias said in disbelief, "So this is the reason why you were targeted by the fallen angel"

"Red-Dragon-Emperor's Gauntlet, the [Boosted Gear]?" He repeated in confusion.

"It's a Sacred Gear that is said to be the rarest of the rare. The Red Dragon mark on the gauntlet is the evidence. It is one of the [Longinus] that said have the ability to attain the power that surpasses Devil-Lords and God for a certain time. According to the legends, in human's time, it doubles the possessor's power every 10 seconds that is the ability of "Boosted Gear". Even if his power starts from one, it doubles his power every 10 seconds, and it can reach the leader-class fallen angels and high-class devils. By mastering it, he could even kill God." She explained, looking at Him who seem happy, "But even if it is a powerful Sacred Gear, it still has a big risk of needing time. There are not enemies that would wait for the user to get stronger. Since the opponent was taking it lightly, this was the outcome."

After hearing that, Matsuda throw his arm towards the shoulder of his friend "Welp, that means you need to train yourself for you to become more stronger." he suggested.

"Yeah, your right, by the way Buchou, is there a way for me to dismiss it?" He asked as he don't want to wield it all day long.

"You can just do it by your thought" she suggested in which he followed, and it worked. His arm is back to normal.

"And lastly, Asia Argento, right?" Rias asked her in which she nod in return nervously

This made their vice giggle a little "There's no need being nervous Asia-chan, we won't bite"

"Akeno is right" the redhead smiled softly that made the nun feel comfortable.

...

...

A moment of silence latter, the nun decided to speak "Ummm, not to be rude, but... I would like to enroll on this school and become a devil like Ise-san" she made a request that made Rias rise her eyebrow.

"Are you sure about that, you can't pray anymore if you become a devil you know" she inquire

"Yes I'm sure" She answer with full of determination.

"If that's the case, all you need to do is lay on the floor" Rias ordered and she followed it. As she lay on the floor Rias cast out an sleeping magic just for in case. After that, she takes something out from her pocket. It's a red color like blood and it's a chess piece that has the same color as her hair "Ise, what do you think this is?"

"A 'Bishop" he answered fluently

"Yes Ise, this is a 'Bishop'. I'm late in telling you this now but a Devil with a Peerage receives 15 chess pieces in total, made up of 8 'Pawns', 2 'Knights', 2 'Bishops', 2 'Rooks', and 1 'Queen'. Same as in an actual chess game. I already used one of my 'Bishop', but I still have another one left." she then walks towards Asia while holding the crimson chess piece in her hand.

Rias places the crimson chess piece over the chest of Asia that currently under the influence of sleeping magic "The Bishop's role is to support the other members of the group. This girl's healing power could be useful as a Bishop. It never happened before, but I will reincarnate this girl as a Devil."

A crimson demonic-power surrounds her body. "I order, in my name Rias Gremory. You, Asia Argento. I, resurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and have you reborn as a Devil. You, my 'Bishop', be delighted with your new life!"

The crimson chess piece glows and goes inside Asia's body. Rias stops her demonic-power after confirming that the chess piece went inside Asia's body.

Then She makes a sigh. Both Issei and Matsuda just look at her in a daze. After a short while, Asia opens her eyes.

"Welcome to the family, Asia" Issei greeted in which she hug him tightly in return

"Umm Buchou? If there is the same number of 'Evil Pieces' as in chess itself, then it's possible to get 7 other 'Pawns' besides me, right? So will there be a day when another 'Pawn]'besides me will join us?"

 _"Yeah, just like in the real chess, there should be the same number of 'Pawn' pieces. So it's possible to get more 'Pawn' pieces besides me. I asked her thinking it will turn out like that one day"_ He thought But his master shakes her head to the side to his question.

"No, my only 'Pawn' is you, Ise. When reincarnating a human to a Devil we use the 'Evil Pieces', but depending on the ability of the person being reincarnated, more 'Evil Pieces' will be consumed."

"Piece consumption?" He's confused

"There's a saying like this in the world of chess. Queens have a value of 9 Pawns. Rooks have a value of 5 Pawns. Knights and Bishops have a value of 3 Pawns each. Like this, there are standard values that also apply to the Evil Pieces. A similar phenomenon happens to those reincarnated. If there are those who can only be reincarnated with 2 Knight pieces, then there are also those who need 2 Rook pieces to be reincarnated. There's also the compatibility with the pieces as well. You can't use 2 separate Pieces to give them different roles, so it's important to think how to use the pieces. Once you use it, Devils won't be given a new 'Evil Pieces'."

"How is that related to me?"

"Ise, I used all of the 'Pawn' pieces when I resurrected you. If I hadn't, I couldn't have made you into a Devil."

"Wait... then that means I have the power of 8 Queen piece?" he said, while trying to calm down his excitement.

"Well... yeah"

...

...

A he were about to go home, a question suddenly appear into his mind "I've been wondering, Buchou, where will Asia sleep tonight?"

"There's no need to worry, I've got it covered" Her answer made him breath in relief

" ***SIGH*** welp, see you tomorrow, Buchou" He said his farewell to her before he turn towards the door in which his friend follow him in the same direction.

* * *

As Matsuda enter his house, he quickly take a look at his older brother, that who's now currently sleeping in front of the computer while still wearing his uniform, he take a peek at his brother's monitor, expecting that he's playing minecraft, but find out he's doing his assignment, in which it rarely happen.

"Have a goodnight, Nii-san" he muttered as he put a blanket towards his sleeping brother. After that he gone to his own room and do his usual things, playing Minecraft all night long

* * *

 **If you guys ever wonder why I spare them. I just sense a hidden potential from them... so that's why**

 **Almost forgot. Thanks for the support by the way... I won't let you down.**


	8. Chapter 7: Phenex (I)

**Chapter 7: Phenex (I)**

 **(I fucked up all my exams. And as the consequence... Ive been banned from using any types of gadgets)**

* * *

 **legend**

"nornal talking"

 **"ATTACK"**

 _"thought"_

 **[Sacred Gear talking]**

 ** _[Sacred Gear telepathy]_**

 ***SFX***

* * *

 **Tomorrow Morning**

As Matsuda and his brother making on their way towards the school's gate, Matsuda's brother, Yashin Iku noticed the two of his younger brother's friend that currently talking each other "Ohayō Ise, Hama" he greeted them with a gentle smile present of his face

"Oh, Oha- wait, whats with that uniform, Iku-san." Ise asked in confusion on why this fucker wear their school uniform... unless.

"Oh, you dont know? well I'm now a new transfer student." now his dream on having a harem is now fucked up

On this reaction, Matsuda approach his friend and gave him a tap on his shoulder, just to snap him out of his broken fantasy, in which is very effective "Lets go to our respective classroom, or else we're going to be late." he said towards them as he just took a peek from his flip phone

Unfortunate for them, the four of them has been spied by the council president, Shitori Sona "Yashin Iku, right?" she asked her vice and only receive nod as yes "He's quite something else, He failed all the easiest question on the quiz, but nailed the hardest one"

"So, do you want me to observe him for you, taicho?" the vice-president guessed

"Yes, just careful around him"

"Hai"

...

Before Iku get separated from the group, his younger brother taped his shoulder "Nii-san, im going home late tonight" he said before letting him go.

"Oh, is that so, just don't kill Ise and its all fine." Matsuda could only chuckle at his response.

...

...

...

As the school ends, the duo along with Kiba entered the club room, the three of them instantly sensed something off... a negative emotion. Kiba sneakily search round and found the source of that emotion, It was coming from their club president, Rias. She had a somber look in her face, her ever present smile nowhere to be seen, and an aura of unrest around her person.

And although the vice president, Akeno was trying her best to look like nothing was wrong, Kiba could see how she was sending worried looks at Rias direction every few moments.

"Alright everyone." Rias called, with evident fake cheer."We won't have any club activities today, or for the entire weekend for that matter. So fell free to enjoy this free time."

Those words did very little to reassure Kiba. To the best of his knowledge there had never been a weekend without some kind of club activity. They were prime moments for training or collecting contracts without having to worry about school after all.

Getting up he saw that both Issei and Matsuda had also noticed something was wrong. And even Koneko and Asia looked troubled. Taking one last look at his clearly distressed Buchou and the equally troubled look at her Queen's face, Kiba didn't know what was happening. But clearly, trouble was brewing.

Walking along the pathway of the park, Matsuda tried to forget Rias troubled expression. It was obvious she was distressed, but it was also obvious she didn't want to talk about it, and so he shouldn't meddle.

Shaking the thoughts out of his head, Matsuda hardened his his expression as he took out his phone and make a call to his friend

 ***(Insert ringtone)***

"Oh, Ise come over here at the Park, where going to have a quick 4hrs training" he said as he immediately cut the call, not giving Issei to respond

 **12 minutes latter**

Just in time, Hyoudou Issei came thats now currently wearing his red jersey "I'm here, so... what kind of training im going to take" Issei inquired in curiosity.

"Just like before, but your going to do it under the influence of 'Slowness Potion" the baldy answered his question with a pride hidden on his voice, and without warning, he instantly smashed the potion on the ground between them and took out his diamond sword and swing it towards his friend without hesitation, in which his friend barely dodged it.

...

After the training, Ise returned home late at night alone.

as he finished his training smooth and safely.

 _"Should I play chess, or go to sleep..."_ He thought as he heads towards the bathroom. He can't stop thinking because he want to become physically and mentally stronger _"Now I wonder, why Buchou looks sad, No, no! I shake my head very hard and tried to get rid of the ill thoughts."_ He thought as he took out his chess board and it's pieces.

"Wait..." he remembered something else "HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO PLAY THIS WITHOUT PLAYER 2!"

Just at the right moment the floor on his room glows. The light is forming into a circular shape, and a familiar symbol appears on it.

 _"This is the mark of our group!"_ He thought of realization

As the magic-circle makes a big glow that lit up the whole room, and a person appears from it. It's the silhouette of a girl. A girl with crimson hair-.

"Buchou...?"

The one that appears from the magic-circle is none other than Gremory Rias. But why is she in his room? She seems to have the face of those cornered. Her expression is the same as the one she had back in the clubroom.

She approaches him soon as she saw him. Then she says a shocking thing to him.

"Make love to me."

 _"...Excuse me? My mind went blank because of the sudden thing. What did she say just now? Did I go deaf?"_

Rias says it again to make sure he heard it since he have a confused look.

"I want you to take my virginity. Immediately."

" ***sigh*** Rias" He said her name in serious tone, in which made her stop on her attempt

"Look at me in the eyes... I'm talking to you as a fellow living being, now tell me everything whats wrong" he asked her with the same concerned eyes... the eyes of comfort. Before Rias could start to talk, a flash of light interrupt

Seeing that, rias sighs "...Looks like I was a bit late..." she stares at the magic circle with disgust. The symbol on the magic circle is- Gremory group?

He expect someone from his group to come out from the magic-circle, but its non of them who came out, and the person who appears from the magic-circle is a silver haired woman. Her clothes look like that of a maid _"Is she a maid?"_ he thought

The beautiful silver-haired maid speaks silently after seeing me and Buchou.

"Are you trying to break the agreement by doing something like this?" the maid says it plainly as if she is astonished. Buchou twitches her eyebrows hearing that.

"If I don't go this far, both Otou-sama and Onii-sama won't listen to me right?"

"Both Sirzechs-sama and the master will become sad after they find out that you tried to give your purity to some lowly person like this."

 **Meanwhile with Matsuda**

As Matsuda taking a walk back home, he suddenly sensed someone in his friends's house.

Without an hesitation, he act quickly as he fly towards the house of his friend.

"ISEEE!" He screamed his friends name as he broke into the window.

As he enter, he instantly equip his 'Diamond Sword' and point it towards the maid "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, ARE YOU HERE TO HARM ISE!?"

"Tsuda, lower your sword, shes with Buchou" Issei scold his friend and he obeyed

The maid looks at Issei with a shocked expression "Ise? Wait, is this person?"

"Yes, Hyoudou Issei. My 'Pawn'. The user of the 'Boosted Gear'."

"...'Boosted Gear', the one possessed by the Emperor of Dragons..." Suddenly the maid starts to look at him as if she's looking at something extraordinary.

"Grayfia, let's go back to my room. I will listen to what you have to say over there. Akeno can also attend, right?"

"The 'Priestess of Thunder'? I don't mind. It's a must for High-class Devils to have their 'Queen' by their side all the time." the maid named Grayfia answed her question.

"Very well. Ise." Rias calls him as She walks towards him and then she-.

 ***CHU***

She kissed him in the cheeks "Please forgive me for today with this. I troubled you a lot. Let's meet again in the clubroom tomorrow." She gives him a farewell and disappears in the magic-circle together with Grayfia.

Issei is now sitting on the bed, dazzled while touching his cheek where he was kissed.

"See you tommorow, Ise." Matsuda said as he leap from the window and fly away

...

...

...

On the next Monday, after the class hours, the duo arrived at the club room, as they entered the room, both of them immediately noticed that something was wrong. The entire Peerage was present, all showing their distress, confusion and worry.

Standing by the side and slightly behind Rias, was the maid from before, Grayfia. Her face a completely neutral mask while Rias herself had a somber look in her face, her eyes looking both worried but determined.

"Looks like everyone is here. Before we start the club, there's something I need to tell all of you."

"Ojou-sama, do you want me to explain the situation?" Grayfia politely interjected, only for Rias to calmly dismiss her request with a wave of her hand.

"The truth is-" just as she started speaking, the magical circle started to glow signaling that someone was coming, the familiar symbol that was the Gremory family crest being replaced by something else.

"Phenex." They heard Kiba angrily mutter, while tensing his body slightly.

A wave of intense heat emanated from the circle, followed by an explosion of flames. A silhouette of a man appearing amidst the raging inferno, and with a wave of his arm the flames vanished.

The man who appeared from it is a tall and handsome young man in his early 20's with short blond hair and dark blue eyes. His outfit consists of a burgundy blazer with gold embroidery on the right with matching pants and black dress shoes. Underneath his open blazer is a white dress shirt that is not fully buttoned, giving a slight view to his chest

"I'm glad you're all here... I was about to discuss this matter with the rest of you all but things have gone quiet in a hurry." She apologized but it was not long before the tall blonde man intervened and walked his way to the center as if he was owning the place.

"Ah, there's no need for any excuses... I'd also like to meet your peerage, Rias." He spoke in a somewhat cool yet arrogant tone and Issei could somehow pick up a small sound of her tongue clicking in irritation from his reply.

It was then the other female person beside them decided to speak.

"Good day to you all... I'm Grayfia Lucifuge. I serve under House Gremory and am here to discuss some matters concerning about your President. I assume that you were all informed of the situation here." She made a reaffirming look towards Rias but seeing the confused looks on the three newcomers she deduced that they were not informed.

"I was about to but this matter was suddenly brought up so I didn't have the time to-"

"There's no need to pry on such matters like this... Since they were not importantly held involved in this." The man cut her off yet again.

Of course, everyone was just silent about the situation since they don't know about the situation entirely. Seriously, they should just tell it right now rather than arguing at each other.

Grayfia only sighed lightly at the two before turning her attention on others.

"Well then, I suppose you all want to know about our arrival here... This is about the engagement between Rias and Riser."

After her statement, the confused Asia were just standing there as if they were trying to process the information just now.

And in just like that, She and the others exept Issei and Matsuda hung their mouths open in utter shock.

"E-Engagement?! EEEEEHHHHHHHHHH!"

After the whole revelation of the engagement about Rias and the tall man who calls himself Riser, Issei and the others settled on the side, standing on the opposite side while facing Rias and Riser in one couch in front of them with the latter stroking her hair casually as if they were close.

"It's been a long time since I traveled here in the human world... How I missed your beauty, Rias." He sets his advances on the crimson haired woman but she didn't reply back and kept on sitting as if she isn't affected at all.

A few moments passed and Akeno eventually gave the visitor some tea as a sign of their hospitality.

"Aaaah, Rias' Queen sure has the best serve of tea I've tasted in awhile." Riser complimented in which Akeno accepted it with sincerity.

"The pleasure is all mine." She replied briefly before bowing.

The long silence continued as the group was left standing on one side, observing the two. Issei could feel his blood boiling after seeing him trying to harass Rias discreetly and everyone knew that she was not liking it either. On the other hand, Grayfia took a mindful observation on the group as if her mind was shifted elsewhere and eventually landed towards the baldy.

"Ojou-sama... You do know that a human is not allowed to be shared information about us, right?" Knowing of what she was trying to say, Rias turned her attention toward the her.

"He isn't just some normal human."

"Then I assume that he's a Sacred Gear holder though I don't sense anything inside him." She noted. The arrogant fucker eventually noticed the oddity on her peerage and could not help but comment.

"Oh right... I noticed him just a moment ago but I never thought you brought a human here, Rias."

Matsuda, for some reason felt like punching this guy in the face, but choose not do it as the couch is too comfortable for him to stand up.

"Her peerage aside... Rias, I think it's high time we should continue our own matters... Sirzechs wanted an answer to our relationships right now." The fucker returned back to the topic at hand.

"Onii-sama and Otou-sama are rushing way too fast... I told them to let me decide things until I graduate but they were desperate." She scoffed in annoyance.

"It's a natural reaction... Since the line of the pure-blooded devils runs scarce nowadays... That's why they decided to hold our marriage as soon as possible."

"Pure-blooded devils..." Issei thought out in curiosity.

"Yes... Aside from us reincarnated devils... There are also pure-blooded devils who were born naturally since the beginning and held the most ancient yet destructive power of the pillars of where they were currently affiliated at. Buchou is a pure-blooded devil, you see." Kiba explained.

"Oooh no wonder why she was powerful." Issei mused.

"But make no mistake on her powers. There are also pure-blooded devils who holds much stronger power than Buchou... Riser here is also a pure-blooded devil and held the power of the immortal Phoenix." He revealed.

"Stop it already!" Rias angry voice echoes through the room.

She got up from the sofa and is glaring sharply at Raiser. And Raiser on the other hand is smirking like usual.

"Raiser! I told you before! I will not marry you!"

"Yeah, I heard that before. But Rias, that won't do, you know? I think the situation of your household is quite serious."

"That's none of your concern! If I'm the next heiress for the House of Gremory, then I will choose who will become my husband! My father, brother, and everyone in the clan are rushing it! Also it was a promise that I will be free until I graduate from university of the human world!"

"That's right. You will basically be free. You can go to college and you can do whatever you like with your servants. But your Otou-sama and Sirzechs-sama are worried. They are afraid that your household will become extinct. We lost a great number of pure-blood Devils in the last war. Even if the war has ended, our rivalry with the Fallen Angels and God hasn't ended yet. It's not rare for the successors of pure-blood Devil to get killed in the worthless battle against them, which leads to the household becoming extinct. So for a pure-blood Devil that are also happens to be a High-class Devil, getting together would be the obvious solution for the forces of Devils. A pure-blood High-class Devil. Even you know that these children will be important from now on, right?" Rias and the fucker named Riser starts to argue about something Issei barely get it.

Rias becomes quiet when Raiser started a serious topic. Though her sharp eyes hasn't changed. Riser continues to talk after drinking the tea.

"The newly produced Devils-. The ones like your servants, the reincarnated Devils, are expanding in terms of strength but that would make us, the High-class Devils with old history background, lose our place. There are old nobles who gets close to the reincarnated Devils because they are very powerful. Well, that might be alright. The newly produced Devils are also important for our future. But we can't allow the pure-blood Devils to go extinct right? You and I were chosen in order to prevent the pure-bloods from going extinct. My house is safe because I have my older brothers. But there are only two siblings in your house. And your brother is someone who left the house. Then there would only be you, Rias, who can inherit the House of Gremory. If you don't take a husband, the House of Gremory will go extinct in your generation. Are you trying to crush the household that has been continuing for a very long time? Because of the past war, there is not even half the number of Devils who were referred as '72 pillars'. This marriage has the future of the Devils on the line."

 _"It seems like the discussion is getting really serious."_ Matsuda thought

"I'm not going to crush my house. And I am willing to take a husband." Hearing Her word, Riser makes a big smile.

"Oh, to be expected from Rias! Then let's-"

"But I won't marry you, Raiser. I will marry the one I acknowledge. Even the Devils from the old noble house have the right to choose." she talks over Raiser and says it clearly. Hearing that, Raiser suddenly becomes unpleasant. His eyes become sharper and he even makes a noise with his tongue.

"... You know, Rias. I'm also a Devil who carries the name of House of Phoenix behind me. I can't let that name get tarnished. I didn't even want to come to a small old building like this in the human world. Rather, I don't like the human world that much. The fire and wind of this world is filthy. For a Devil like me who rules fire and wind, I can't stand it!"

FLAME!

There are flames around Raiser. There are small bits of fire around the room.

"I will take you back to the underworld, even if I have to burn all of your servants."

CHILLS.

His hostility and killing intent fills the room. The pressure from Raiser's body come right at me, no, at us.

I feel something cold on my back, and it feels like all the hair on my body is about to stand. The killing intent directed by a High-class Devil. This is bad! My hands and body are trembling.

Asia hugs my arm because she got scared. Yeah, Asia won't be able to withstand this atmosphere. I feel the uneasiness like the time when I fought that Fallen Angel, no, it's even worse.

Kiba and Koneko-chan aren't trembling but they are getting ready to fight any time.

"Everyone, calm down... I bet my everything that he cant touch us."

"Your quite cocky for a _Human_ , huh"

"As long as that white haired maid is around, you cant touch us, and also, I think she's not only here to watch... right?"

"Yes indeed Human, To tell you the truth this was to be the last discussion meeting. Everyone knew that it wouldn't be solved, so they decided to make a last resort."

"Last resort? What do you mean, Grayfia?"

"Ojou-sama, if you wish to push your opinion forward, then how about you settle it by having a 'Rating Game' against Raiser-sama?

"...!?" Rias becomes speechless hearing Grayfia-san. She seems to be very shocked.

 _"Rating Game'? I think I heard about it before..."_ Issei thought

"It's a game that is played by the Devils with peerage, and they compete by making their servants battle." Kiba explains it to him since he have a confused look.

"Just as you know, Ojou-sama, only mature aged Devils can participate in official 'Rating Game'. But if it's an unofficial match between pure-blood Devils, even immature Devils can participate. However, in this case-"

"When it involves the family and household problems." Rias continues to talk while making a sigh.

"In other words Otou-sama and the others decided to have a game as a last resort if I was to decline, right? ...Just how far are they intending to interfere with my life to feel satisfied...!" she is really ticked off.

"Then Ojou-sama, you are saying you would also decline to participate in the game?"

"No, I won't, since this is a chance. Alright then. Let's settle this with a game, Raiser."

Raiser smirks after Her provocative words "Hee, so you're accepting it. I don't mind. But I'm already a matured Devil and I have already participated in the official game. Right now I have won most of the games. Even so, you still want to play, Rias?" He replied back with an even more provocative words. As She sends back a fearless smile.

"I will. I will blow you away, Raiser!"

"Fine. If you win, do whatever you like. But if I win, you will marry me immediately." Both of them glares at each other. They are both glaring at each other with scary eyes. Oh, their glares are so intense that a Low-class Devil like myself can't butt in!

"Understood. I, Grayfia, have confirmed both sides opinion. I will be in charge of the game between the two household. Is that okay?"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

Both of them agrees to Grayfia's approval.

"Understood. I will inform the two households then." She then bows her head after confirming.

"Hey, Rias. Would the ones here be your servants?" Rias twitches her eyes at his words.

"So what?"

Raiser starts laughing after Her answers him as if he finds it amusing. "Then this match will be a laugh. Only your 'Queen', the "Priestess of Thunder" can fight on par with my adorable servants."Saying that, Raiser clicks his fingers, and the magic-circle on the floor glows.

The magic-circle has the same emblem of Phoenix that Raiser appeared from. Then shadows appears from the magic-circle.

 _"One, two, three...s-shit..."_ Issei got speechless after he saw the number of shadows that appears from the magic-circle.

"Well, these are my cute servants."

Around Raiser who said that, 15 people that seems to be his servants gathers around him.

There's a person in armor that seems to be a 'Knight'. There's also a person wearing a hood that seems to be a magician. Full members! Just like in real chess, you can have a maximum number of 15 servant Devils under your control.

It seems like High-class Devils receives 15 'Evil Pieces' from Maou. You can form a master and servant relationship by using it to those who you want to make as your servant. If the person you wish to make your servant has high potential capacities, then the chess consumption can be doubled.

That's why there are cases where there is only 1 'Rook' or 1 'Knight'. Rias also had the same incident. That is Issei. You can get a maximum of 8 'Pawns', but She used all 8 pieces on him because there is an extremely fiendish thing within him.

That's why there are High-class Devils that doesn't have 15 servants. But Raiser has the maximum number of 15 servants. It's a magnificent view to see all 16 Devils including the 'King'.

While Rias on the other side only have one of each of 'King', 'Queen', 'Rook', 'Bishop', 'Knight', and 'Pawn'. So that makes it a 6 versus 16!? Issei got shocked and slightly exited by this fact.

The knight and the magician earlier are also girls! A girl wearing a Chinese dress! Two girls with beast ears! Two girls with identical face that seems to be twins! A loli girl! Two older girls with nice bodies! A Yamato Nadeshiko like girl wearing a kimono! There's also a girl wearing a dress who looks like a European princess! A wild looking older woman who is carrying a sword on her back! There's also a girl wearing a dancer's outfit! There's also a mysterious woman wearing a mask that hides half of her face!

They are all beautiful woman or beautiful young girls! An army of beauty actually exist!?

 _"NO, THINK STRAIT HYOUDOU"_ He thought as he brush out his perverted thoughts

"Hey Yakitori-guy!" He threw an insult

As Raiser head it, he puts a furious expression at his provocation "Yakitori!? Y-You Low-class Deeeeevil! Don't get ahead of yourself! That's not the way you talk to a High-class Devil! Rias, what's going on with your discipline towards your servants!?"

Rias just looks away and says "Like I care".

"Oh, and also, I've heard that your an immortal, right? then lets figure it out its limit on the upcoming 'Rating Game"

Raiser then laughs really loudly.

"Your interesting kid, I give you that." Raiser put his hand on his chin, and it seems like he thought of something. "Oh, Rias, how about we have a match in 10 days? We could do it now, but that wouldn't be interesting."

"...Are you giving me a handicap."

"Are you against it? Is it humiliating? 'Rating Game' isn't something simple that you can win with only your feelings. If you can't use your servant's power to the fullest, then you will lose immediately. So it's not weird for you to train with your servants for your first 'Rating Game'. I have seen Devils who lost without using their power to the fullest countless of times, no matter how great their potential and power was."

Rias doesn't complain and listened quietly to what Raiser's said.

When Raiser directs his palm towards the ground, the magic-circle starts to glow "-10 days. If it's you, then you should be able to improve your servants." He then looks at me. "Don't be a disgrace to Rias, Rias's 'Pawn' and Rias, the next time we meet will be at the game."

Saying that, Raiser disappears in the light of the magic-circle along with his servants.

* * *

 **Bending the story without changing it's outcome almost fucked infinite times over**


	9. Chapter 8: Phenex (II)

**Chapter 8: Phenex (II)**

 **(My Brain is whole again, now its time to turn it into a paste)**

 **My Brain: "Oooooh shit, STOP SQUEEZING MEEE"**

* * *

 **legend**

"nornal talking"

 **"ATTACK"**

 _"thought"_

 **[Sacred Gear talking]**

 ** _[Sacred Gear telepathy]_**

 ***SFX***

* * *

 **House of Phenex**

Riser, a tall and handsome young man with short blond hair and dark blue eyes, is currently seducing one of his peerage member, but only interrupted by a feminine voice that who's standing at the open door.

She is a beautiful young girl with dark blue eyes. She has long blonde hair tied into twintails with large, drill-like curls and blue ribbons keeping them in place. The front of her hair has several bangs hanging over her forehead, with a V-shaped fringe hanging over the bridge of her nose. Her outfit consisted of a light purple dress with dark purple accents and a blue bow at the front. At the back, three feather-like extensions mimicking a bird's tail protrude from the dress, which, when combined with her wings of fire, give her a bird-like appearance. "Nii~sama shouldn't we start training?" she asked him.

But as she did she saw him holding a girl from his peerage on his lap licking his brother's neck in seduction "Eh, there's no need, I already know I can beat them anyway I want, don't worry yourself Ravel" He answered.

By that said his sister he named Ravel, only clenched her fist "If you didn't want time to train why did you ask for a ten day extension..."

"I just wanted some time to enjoy my peerage before I get married" he said as he press his lips to the girl that who's currently sitting his lap. This action only made his sister's anger towards him even worst, she was about to say something but only decided to walked away without saying a word. She knew her brother was strong, but he was becoming arrogant.

"Someone needs to take him off his high horse."

* * *

 **Tommorow Morning**

 ***NOM NOM NOM NOM*** Despite carrying a crazy number of bags. Right now, Issei is just casually eating some spicy flavored Doritos while walking at the mountain. Since they were brought here by Rias, after she said there were going to train. As she who suddenly came to his house this morning, made him quickly pack his stuff. The other members were already gathered and they only came here by teleportation via magic-circle.

The weather is so good that the sky is clear. The surrounding is filled with trees, and you can hear the cries of the birds. In terms of viewing the mountain, it's incredible. The sloppiness of the mountain were just noting to him, compared to making him dodge a sword under in some sort of potion's influence

"Hurry up Ise, or your going to be left behind" Rias urged him, that who is currently walking ahead of him.

"I'm on my way" he said as he increase his pace.

...

...

As they reached the top, they found a mansion made from wood that belongs to the House of Gremory. Usually it is hidden by blending in with the scenery from humans by using demonic-powers, but it has appeared since we will be using it.

As they get inside, the girls went upstairs to get changed into a clothing where they can move easier.

"I will also go and get changed" Kiba said as he went to a room located on the first floor carrying a blue jersey.

 **A few moments later**

By the time Issei finished getting changed, everyone has already gathered in the living room. Rias who is wearing a red jersey smiles and says it after she sees him.

"Now then let's start our training outside right away."

...

...

 **Lesson 1: Sword Training with Kiba**

Kiba himself was far more guarded, ready for whatever surprises the new Peerage member had in store. Or so Rias had thought, for when the match started she saw Kiba's eyes widen in disbelief.

Darting forwards, body close to the ground, Issei was next to Kiba in an instant, sword already swinging, with a speed that belittled the fact his Evil Piece was not a 'Knight'.

Blocking the blow Kiba attempted to counterattack, but only easily dodged with a single stepback.

And so it proceeded, swing after swing came from all directions in an unending dance of blades. Leaving no weak spots for Kiba to exploit and keeping him in the defensive due to the continued barrage.

Without any warning. Kiba disappear in a blur, he appeared behind Issei sword already mid-swing.

But instead of hitting his opponents back, only the sound of wood hitting wood rewarded his efforts. Having somehow blocked the attack Issei was already proceeding to strike back with his other sword, forcing Kiba to duck to avoid the swing.

And so it continued Kiba blurring at speeds that Issei shouldn't possibly be able to follow, only to end up meeting his awaiting swords time and again.

"Incredible" Kiba praise after retreating some distance from his opponent blades, his astonishment clear in his voice. "How are you doing that? You are reading my moves before I even finish my attacks!"

"The way you position your shoulders, and how you angle feet." Issei responded calmly, apparently unruffled by the continued high speed assault he was defending against. "You also tend to focus your gaze at where you are going to strike next."

"But even if you can read all that, you shouldn't have the speed necessary to react to my moves!"

By that said, Issei stopped moving and dropped his sword at the same time. Without given a time to blink, Issei instantly appeared behind Kiba, with his finger pointing at his neck "In real battle, you should already knew all of your weakspots" he said before releasing him, leaving the knight speechless.

...

...

 **Lesson 2: Demonic-power training with Akeno**

"That's not it. You gather the demonic-power by drifting the aura that covers your whole body. You have to concentrate and feel the wave of demonic-power" Issei can't even gather demonic-power into my hand at all, even if Akeno who is wearing a black jersey is the one teaching thoroughly.

 _"Gunnnn... Concentrate! I need to concentrate hard!"_ He have to gather the demonic-power in his hand while imagining of creating something.

"I did it!"

Asia who is wearing a white jersey has gathered a mass of demonic-power in her hands. A light green colored demonic-power. So Asia's demonic-power is green. It's beautiful.

"Ara ara. So Asia-chan has talent in using demonic-powers after all" Asia's cheeks got red after Akeno give her complimented to her.

Issei on other hand is the complete opposite. Even the letter "D" for demonic-power hasn't appeared. Well somehow he made a really small sphere of demonic-power, but it's not big like Asia's one that has the size of a softball, instead it has a size of a rice.

 _"Well, if Asia can get stronger then that's fine."_

"Now lets change those demonic-power into fire, water and lightning. You can make this by imagining it, however, it will be easier for beginners to actually move fire and water using their demonic-power." Akeno instructed before she sends her demonic-power into the water inside the plastic bottle.

 **SPIKE**

The water that received the demonic-power formed into the shape of a spike and ripped the bottle from the inside.

 _"Wow, that's amazing."_

"Asia-chan, I want you to copy what I just did next. Ise-kun, I want you to continue to on concentrating your demonic-powers. The source of demonic-power is imagination. Anyway it's important to materialise what your imagined."

"Hai"

 **Lesson 3: Sparing with Koneko**

"Nugagaaaaaa."

 **BANG**

Today Issei succeeded in getting pushed into a big tree for the tenth time. No, that's not it. He got blown away by Koneko's punch once again!

"...Weak." A loli girl who is wearing a yellow jersey gives her harsh words to him.

 _"Shut up, your just so cute and its no fair."_ He mentally cursed her.

Koneko is a Devil girl who is good at doing throwing moves, pinning moves, and other kind of martial arts. She's insanely strong with the mix of a Rook's traits of super strength and super high defence. She's also keen because she has a small body, so if I look away she will immediately be right in front of me and give a blow to my body.

She's holding back quite a lot, but it still hurts if I'm hit by her.

"...You have to aim at the center of the body when you give a blow where you hit with accuracy and also by thrusting your blow deep into the opponent's body" even if she says that, it will be hard for a newbie like me to even land my hit on the opponent.

She starts to swirl her arm around then pointed her fist at Him once again "...Now then, we'll have another round."

 _"Looks like I'll be killed."_

 **Lesson 4: Physical training with Rias**

"Hey, Ise! slow down!"

Issei currently running up a very steep mountain. He have a rock on his back. It's tied to his body with rope. On top of that, Rias is holding on the rock with her life in line.

He's repeating a procedure where He climb down the mountain path, and then up the mountain path. The mountain path with no walking path can gave him a challenge.

By the time his legs got numb after he did thousands of laps, Rias finally step down while panting like a dog on a summer.

"Next is ***PANT*** muscle training ***PANT*** We will go with push ups."

"Hai..."

As she heard his response, she randomly pick some giant rock, lager than what she made him carry before, and she slammed it on his back without mercy when he was in the posture for doing a push up. Demonic-power truly is useful because you can lift a rock up in the air with ease. If only she used that to carry the luggage...

Then she sit in front of him.

"Ummm... you sure you wont take a sit at the top?"

"Just shut-up and mind your own business."

* * *

 **Inside the Mansion**

"Uoooo! It's delicioooous! It's really delicious!" they are currently having their dinner after finishing a day of training.

They have an extravagance of food on the table. The herbs that Kiba collected earlier was used for spices. The meat dish. Apparently its the boar Rias hunted. It's actually the first time of Issei eating boar meat, however it tastes good because it doesn't have any strange tastes to it! The fish dish. It seems like Rias was also the one that caught these fish. The simply cooked fish with salts sprinkled on them taste good as well!

There are also different types of food on the table.

"Ara ara. We still have more food left so eat as much as you want." The one who refills their is Akeno. Rather, these foods are handmade by Her!

 _"Kaaaa! It's good! It's really good!"_

Everyone's digging into the food. All of them are all seriously tired from the training after all, with the excemption of Matsuda of coure and that's why they need to fill their stomach with lots of food.

Most of the things inside the luggage were equipment used for cooking. It was worth carrying all that luggage desperately from that hard mountain path if I got to eat delicious food like this!

No one probably shouldn't say it out loud about how Koneko is eating a lot of food quickly.

"Akeno-san, you are the best! I even want you as my wife!"

"Ufufu, you are embarrassing me." She smiles while she puts her hand on her cheek. She look so good in that Japanese apron.

"...I also made this soup." The one who is looking sad nest to him is Asia. She looks so sulky.

The onion soup that is on the table. Apparently Asia was the one who made it.

She probably feels down because He only praised Akeno's food. He get the bowl and drink the soup with one sip. And he liked it!

"It's good Asia! It's the best! Give me another one!"

"It is!? I'm so glad... Then now I can become Ise-san's _bride_ "

"Hmmm? I couldn't hear the last part. What was that?"

"N-No, it's nothing!" She waves her hand while her face becomes red.

 _"Huh? What was she trying to say?"_

"Now, Ise. From today's training what have you found out?" The leader of the group asks him after drinking her own green tea.

He put his own chopsticks down and give her his honest answer "...I may be gifted with skills, but its still nothing compared to all of you."

"Yes. That's for sure." she answers plainly.

"Akeno, Yuuto, and Koneko have lots of battle experience even though they have not participated in the game, so they can fight if they get used to it. But you and Asia basically don't have any experience yet. Even so, Asia's healing ability and your Boosted Gear is something that can't be ignored. Even the enemy knows that. I want you to have at least the power to run away from the enemy."

"Run...? Is it that hard?" sShe nods at his question.

"Running away is also a part of the strategy. Retreating to form a new formation is also a professional way of battling. There are ways to win a match like that. However, running away with your back facing an enemy is something quite hard. If it's an enemy with roughly the same strength as you, it is easy, but showing your back to an enemy who is far superior to you is basically asking them to kill you. So being able to run away from such enemy will also be the part of your strength. So I have to teach you and Asia the time you have to run away. Of course, I will also teach you how to fight the enemy head on."

"Roger that."

"Yes." Asia and Him reply to their leader at the same time.

It's unavoidable that Asia got involved in this fight since she became a member of the Gremory group.

...He also need to have the power to protect Asia as well. In the worst case He will have to become her shield. That is the resolution He need to have.

"Let's take a bath after the meal. It's an outdoor bath so it's wonderful." With Rias' words Issei started to think about naughty stuff!

 _"Bath!? Outdoor bath!? The open air bath!?"_

If it's an outdoor bath, then it's a place to peek! Peeking is the right way for an outdoor bath! Yeah, it's a sin not to peek if you are born as a man!

"I'm not going to peek, Ise-kun." Kiba says that beforehand with a smile.

"And I'm also not going to lend you some of my potion either"

"Idiot! D-Don't blurt it out!"

"Oh, Ise. Do you want to peek at us while we are taking a bath?" Everyone looks at Him after Her question.

 _"Uwa. I feel awkward. ...I feel like apologising for being a perv"_ But She chuckles.

"Then how about you bath with us? I don't mind."

He was about to respond but his friend interupted "Im sorry, but he's my responsibility"

"What!"

"Is that so, then too bad, Ise." She chuckles with a naughty expression.

Because of the shocking conclusion, his vision becomes black _"Wut the fuck..."_ It was the only word this thought could say, He was so close... So having a situation which is like an dream is hard to make it into a reality after all. Then it looks like He have to peek-.

"...If you peek, then I will hold a grudge against you forever." Koneko says that to him first!

 _"Shit! It's a no after all! I had my hopes up!... Damn you Tsuda."_

"Ise-kun, let's have a naked bath together. I will wash your back." Kiba jokingly said to him.

"Shuuuuuut up! I'll seriously kill you, Kibaaaa!" He shout of anger echoes throughout the mansion.

* * *

 **Midnight**

Well since Matsuda is still unable to sleep, he started looking at the ceiling while lying down on his bed.

He look towards Kiba who is sleeping on the bed besides him. He's sleeping peacefully.

"Kiba lacks firepower, He may have the speed and skills, but all of them are futile if your body is weak"

"In demonic-power training. Asia keeps on improving her besides Ise. She starts to master using fire, water, and lightning, despite it being small. But I on other hand Ise can only make a mass of demonic-power that is the size of a grain of rice, I guess Ill train him personally instead." he commented as he take off from his own bed for a walk.

...

...

"Oh? Buchou your awake." He noticed her on the living room who is sitting where the table is.

"Ah, Tsuda-san. Hello."

"Why are you so serious? Good timing, let's talk for a bit."

The tealight makes a faint glow on top of the table. Devils can see at night, even if there are no lights, except him. Thanks to that, they were able to train even at night. Then this candle is used probably for looks then.

Matsuda then sit opposite of Her where they have the table between them.

Rias is wearing a red negligee while wearing glasses and tying her crimson hair into one.

"Huh? Buchou, do you have bad eyesight?"

"Oh, this? It's just for looks. I can think more clearly while having my glasses on. Fufufu, this is the proof that I have been in the human's world for so long." She chuckles.

On the table there are loads of paper that looks like a map and battle formation... Was she making a plan by herself at night?

She closes the notebook with different strategies written on it. "...To be honest, the only thing I will get by reading this is to have a peace of mind." She says it while making a sigh.

"Why is that?"

"If the opponent is another High-class Devil, then we could fight by reading this. This book is written with lots of research. But that isn't the problem."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Raiser himself. No, the biggest problem is that our opponent is the Phenex" She said as she takes out a book after answering me and puts it on the table. She then points out at an opened page. There is a picture of a fire bird with its wings spread wide open heroically.

"A long time ago the mystical beast, Phoenix, was looked upon by humans as a bird that governs life. It was so looked upon that it left it legend in many countries in the human world where it's told that the tears of the Phoenix can heal any wounds, and the blood that flows within its body can give eternal youth to those that drink it."

"I see."

"The humans named the Devils' Phoenix as 'Phenex' to distinguish it from the mystical beast Phoenix, however the mystical beast Phoenix has the same ability as Raiser's clan. —In other words immortality. That's the opponent we must fight someone against."

"Base on my point of view to be honest, He's not an immortal. As long as he has a blood of a devil running through his veins, a splash of 'Holy Water' will give him a fatal damage like the rest." He said to her eye-to-eye as he stand up from his seat "And almost forgot, go to sleep, your just overestimating him" then he left the room.

 _"I think I'll take some rest for now"_ She thought as he was right.

* * *

 **4 Days latter**

"Are you two ready?" Kiba asked calmly, sword in hand, standing besides Koneko who was sporting a pair of padded gloves in her hands, both already in their fighting stances.

"Hai" Issei replied eagerly.

"Hold nothing back; let's see how much we have progressed" Matsuda added.

For this would indeed be a chance to see both their progress. Five days had already passed since their first spar against Kiba, and upon seeing their skill level Rias wasted no time in making Kiba and Koneko give them specialized training in how to better use their new powers.

Up till this point they had been depending their knowledge of fighting from the anime characters they watched, simply trusting them to be there and do their work.

But while it worked, it was nowhere enough to achieve their pieces full potential.

Demonic-power was deeply tied to three key aspects: Imagination, Will and Conviction.

A Devil had to imagine the effect happening, had to have the will to make it happen and, above all, had to have the conviction that no matter what, the desired outcome would be produced.

Focusing on the present Issei took his stance. Knees slightly bent, one sword held parallel to the ground crossing his torso and the other pointed directly at his opponent.

This would be a two against two match, no holding back. Especially since with Asia watching with the others in the sidelines, even the worst injuries would be gone minute after the match ended.

After receiving a quick nod from Koneko and Matsuda the match started.

Disappearing in a blur of movement Matsuda and Kiba started to trade blows the moment the match started. Quickly following after them Issei moved to intercept Koneko so she wouldn't be able to flank Matsuda.

While he had the reach advantage thanks to his greater size and weapons choice, Koneko still was proving her might.

Using her smaller size to her advantage by minimizing the places he could strike at and using her martial arts proficiency to block his sword strikes with palm thrusts she closed the distance between them and threw a heavy punch against Issei.

Jumping out of the way and taking a look at the small crater that formed where he was standing seconds ago, Issei decided it was time to up his game.

Readying himself he focused his will, his conviction.

When Koneko launched her second punch he swung one of his swords in answer. Colliding with a loud crack the attacks blocked each other with a resounding shockwave,

his feet sunk into the ground a good couple of inches he remained unharmed.

A smile appearing in his face he swung his other sword at the little girl, who used her small size to dodge out of the way, the crater that appeared in the ground where his sword hit only widened his smile.

"You are learning." Koneko said simply, the faintest of smiles in her face.

"Thanks. It was all due to your instructions." He replied sincerely.

Readying to reengage he took a quick glimpse at the 'Knight' vs 'Human' battle.

Truly, it was like Matsuda was born for that skill. Side stepping all of Kiba's swings with ease and answering in kind with blindingly fast thrusts that forced him to either dodge of block, rather he were to be overwhelmed by his barrage.

Blocking Koneko's incoming fist he dived back in the dance of blocks and counters, dodges and strikes that was their fight, knowing that every single hit had more than enough force to crush rocks.

Their fierce battle between swords and fists was so entrancing that he almost missed it, only years of experience and reflexes obtained in life or death situations allowing him to duck in time to escape the sword passing mere inches above him.

Having managed to disengage from his own battle, Kiba had attempted to blindside him. And while he missed, the opening he provided was far too good for Koneko to pass.

Seeing the kick coming straight for his chest and knowing he had no time to either block or dodge, Issei sunk his feet into the ground and hardened his resolve.

The thundering blow sent him skidding trough the ground for over ten feet, but he managed to weather the blow and keep standing, swords in hand.

And a good thing too, since before he even had completely stopped Kiba was already upon him, sword ready to strike.

Blocking strike after strike while waiting for a chance to counter Issei saw that Koneko had intercepted Matsuda's path, forcing his to use his speed to dodge the crunching blows she was receiving.

Stopping one of his blocks short while taking half a step back, he allowed Kiba's blade to pass inches away from his face. But his gambit paid off, not meeting any resistance Kiba overextended and was left open for his counter.

Hitting him with all his strength, Issei sent his opponent flying to the other side of the clearing. But before he could charge to finish the assault a loud ripping noise brought him to halt.

Apparently having decided that Matsuda's superior reach in combination with her speed were too much of a hindrance, Koneko had proceeded to rip a whole tree of the ground and now using it as a club.

Grounded in sheer astonishment by the move, Matsuda was a split second too late in his dodge and was clipped by the tree.

Issei started to speed towards Matsuda's dazed form, even thought he knew he was too far away to get there in time.

Letting go of his wooden weapon to the ground, Koneko swung it down to end the match.

Without even noticing Issei lowered his stance, his right fist starting to emit a crimson energy as they trailed by his side.

Appearing before the swinging trunk in a sudden burst of speed, Issei swung his crimson energy enveloped fist, hitting the trunk with his favorite move from his favorite anime he watched before.

 **"DORAGON NO TEKKEN"**

 ***BOOOM***

Upon the fist hit the tree, it exploded into a million pieces of wood splinters. Not only that, with the strength of the fist, it generated a strong shock wave that strong enough to annihilates over half the trees in a forest and even one of the mountain tops were gone to pure nothingness, but rubble.

Utter silence filled the clearing, everyone frozen in place trying to understand what had just happened, while Issei himself gazed disbelievingly at his hands.

"Issei, that was..." Matsuda tried to ask while fighting his own disbelief, wide eyes locked into his form.

"Doragon no tekken..."His voice was oddly calm. "That was... from the anime both of us rarely watch..."

The stillness of the moment was then broken by Akeno.

"Ara, ara. Just when we think you have no more surprises Ise-kun" She said while giggling softly at everyone's astonished expressions.

* * *

 **To anyone who faved this?, I fuckin seriously appreciate you.**

 **My Brain: "I-Im dying... help... please... somebody."**

 **Me: "Shut up or I'll turn you into a juice"**

 **(PS. I just found some MULTIPLE mistakes and already fixed it on time)**


	10. Chapter 9: Phenex (III)

**Chapter 9: Phenex (III)**

 **(This chapter is short, so deal with it)**

 **My brain: "Thanks for the 'Totem of Undying' Matsuda, I almost died there if you don't show up"**

 **Matsuda: "No problem" he said while holding a lemon squeezer behind his back**

* * *

 **legend**

"nornal talking"

 **"ATTACK"**

 _"thought"_

 **[Sacred Gear talking]**

 ** _[Sacred Gear telepathy]_**

 ***SFX***

* * *

 **Training Day 6**

When Issei woke up in the morning, what awaited him was the intense pain of muscle aches.

"There's a night training planned for doing it at night as well. We are the resident of night after all" Buchou says.

The training was much harder than the training Issei do every morning. It has a few times more training than the one He did in the morning. Even if a Devil is much stronger at night, He would still die if He train both during the day and night.

He was already in a bad mood because He had to share the room with Kiba. When He heard the girls' voices that are having fun from upstairs, He regretted being born as a guy.

Then in the morning for day 6, it was study time.

They gathered at the living room, and they apparently decided to teach Him and Asia about Devils' knowledge.

Therefore they were teaching them some weird names that were hard to remember. Because both of them was taught things that they don't even understand.

When they pumped quite a decent amount of information, Kiba asks him a question.

"Our greatest enemy. The Angels led by God. What is the name given to the highest rank Angels? Also the ones among them?"

"Ummm, it's 'Seraphim', right? The members are... Michael, Raphael, Gabriel, and... hmm, Uriel?"

"Correct." So it's correct. He remembered that they all have an '-el' at the end of their name, so somehow I remembered them all.

"Next is our 'Maou'-sama. What are the names of the 'Yondai Maou-sama'?"

"Sure! Piece of Cake! I'm planning to meet them when I get a peerage! So I remembered all their names perfectly! Lucifer-sama, Beelzebub-sama, and Asmodeus-sama! And lastly the female Maou-sama that I look up to, Leviathan-sama!"

"Correct."

"I'm definitely going to meet Leviathan-sama!"

From what he heard from Rias. That the person standing at the top of the female Devils is the Maou Leviathan.

He also heard that she is a very beautiful Maou-sama! He was also told that He could meet her if He's lucky!

 _"Ku! I can't wait!"_

How beautiful will she be? Since she is Maou-sama, she must be very beautiful...

 _"Haa... I really want to meet her."_

"Then next, I will ask you to say the names of the leaders of the Fallen Angels that you hate the most, Ise-kun." Here it comes. The names of those Fallen Angels Issei totally hate...

The Fallen Angels have more leaders than the other factions. And their names are complicated... But He remember the names of the top two.

"The main group of the Fallen Angel is called 'Grigori'. The name of the Governor is Azazel and the name of the Vice-governor is Shemhaza. I know completely up to here. And the name of the leaders are... Armaros... Barakiel... Tamiel... Ah, and, hmmm, huh? Bene-something and C-C-Cociane...?"

"Benemue, Kokabiel and Shariel. You have to remember them properly. This is also the basics. It's the same as remembering the names of the prime minister and the vice-prime minister of Japan as well as the leaders of the surrounding countries."

 _"OH FUCK THIS SHIT, like Man, that's why Fallen Angels are such a pain. I can't come to like them. They are probably scum anyway."_

Also they watch over the 'Children of God', in other words the 'Sacred Gear' possessors twenty-four seven.

That's also the reason why He was attacked and why Asia was killed once.

The Fallen Angels made a group to research about the Sacred Gears. They invite beneficial Sacred Gear possessors to their group or they take their Sacred Gears.

If they aren't beneficial then they kill them on the spot. Seriously they are the biggest scum ever.

They even kill those possessors that do not know about their own Sacred Gear. That's how He was.

They seem to be the greatest enemy of the Devils, so He won't hold back on them. He won't hold back on those guys who did such a terrible thing to Asia!

Like this He was taught about the Angels and the Fallen Angels. It's becoming quite useful to know.

He need to remember especially about the relation between the Devils and other factions since they are important.

Then next, Asia starts her lesson.

"Cough. Then now, I, Asia Argento will explain about the basics of the exorcists."

Asia who is about to speak front of everyone.

Ah, she turns red. Thank you very much for such a cute response.

"U-Umm. From the place I used to belonged to, there were two types of exorcists."

"Two types?" Asia nods at his question.

"The first type are the ones that appears in films and novels. The father reads a section of the book, then he uses the holy water to get rid of the Devil from the person's body. They exorcists on the 'surface' . So the exorcist on the 'behind' are the ones that is a threat to us." Rias continues from where Asia left off.

"Ise, you also have met him before, but the greatest threat to Devils' are exorcists who received the divine protection from a God or the Fallen Angels. We have been fighting against them for a very long time behind the scene. They come to destroy us with the power of light received from the Angels, and with their physical bodies that they trained to the uttermost limits."

Then He remembered the crazy priest boy from before. He was a crazy exorcist with white hair. He not only kills Devils but also those who have connections to a Devil. To tell the truth, he's the type of person both Issei and Matsuda don't want to meet ever again.

While Issei was thinking about it, Asia takes out loads of stuff from her bag.

Rias picks up a small bottle with water inside it with her fingers and is holding it as if she is touching something disgusting "Now I will talk about the traits of holy water and the Bible. First of all, the holy water. It will be very terrible if a Devil touches it."

"That's true, so you can't touch it as well, Asia. Your skin will get harmed."

"Sob, that's right... I can't touch the holy water anymore..." Asia gets shocked after hearing Her comment. Well, she is a Devil after all.

"I will tell you how to make one afterwards. I don't know if it will be useful but there are a couple of ways to make them" Maybe this is her strong field, so Asia continues to talk energetically.

"Next is the Bible. I have been reading it every day since I was a child. But I'm in trouble now because it gives me a pain in the head even if I only read a sentence of it."

"You are a Devil."

"You are a Devil after all."

"... A Devil."

"Ufufu, Devil's receive intense damage."

"Sob, I can't read the Bible any more!" Asia starts to have teary eyes after everyone points it out to her.

As what he heard from Rias before. We Devils suffer greatly if someone reads out the Bible to us.

He haven't experienced it yet, but I may suffer because of boredom if someone read it out to Him.

Wait, so that means Asia has been reading the Bible. If she continues she might die one day!

"However, this is my favorite phrase... Oh God. Please forgive a sinful person like myself who can't read the Bible-au!" She received damage again by praying to God.

 _"Please God, just ignore this child's prayer"_ Like this, after they finished thair morning study session they went outside to continue the training.

* * *

 **5 Days Latter**

 **On the day of the decisive battle**

"I'm ready" Issei, getting fired up in his own room.

Right now, it's 10 o'clock at night. The decisive battle will start in two hours, exactly from 12am.

Today their job as a Devil is off. They went home straight after school. That's because they may end up wasting their own stamina.

All of them planned to meet up at the club room 30 minutes prior to the match, so by that said, he can only stay here for about 90 minutes. But still, He feel the most relaxed here in His own room. So that, he want to stay here as long as he can.

If He'll go there early, He will feel nervous whether He like it or not "Ah, I feel more nervous than the time I was waiting for my entrance exam results to our academy..."

He's currently wearing his school uniform. He thought this will be the most fitting clothing for this. Rather, should He prepare clothing for battle purpose? When He asked that to Rias, 'If my group has a uniform, then it has to be the uniform of Kuou academy. We are the members of the Occult Research Club after all' She replied like that to him with a smile.

That's why his battle uniform will be his school uniform. Well, if He was doing martial arts He could have prepared a dougi.

 _"I can do this... I can do this! My new ultimate technique!"_

"You ready Ise?" someone asked him from the outside of the broken window. It was his friend, hovering in front of the window, Matsuda.

He get a bit shocked when He witness the clothing that He is wearing.

That's because he is wearing his in a butler's outfit, which consists of gray trousers, a six-button double-breasted tailcoat, and a charcoal black vest. This was his friend's uniform when he was still a chess player.

"What's with that outfit."

"You see. When I asked Buchou, she told me, 'Wear something that you feel the most comfortable in'. I thought about it a lot, and I found out that this outfit is the easiest for me to move around in... I may have a bunch of bad memories on this outfit, but that's already a past"

"Yeah, past is past."

* * *

 **Around 11:40 pm.**

As all of the member of the club gathered in the old school building. They're all now currently waiting in our most relaxing positions. Everyone except Asia is wearing their uniform, and Matsuda in butler uniform.

Kiba is equipped with a gauntlet on his hands and has some armour on his lower leg. He has his swords against the wall.

Koneko is sitting on the chair and is reading a book. On her hands, she is wearing gloves that allow her fingers to be seen. It's one of those gloves that martial artists wear.

Akeno and Rias are drinking green tea elegantly. Just to be expected from our Onee-samas, they sure are calm…

Asia and Issei sit on the chair quietly while thay wait for the time to come.

Ten minutes prior to the match, the magic-circle glows and Grayfia appears from it.

"Is everyone ready? It's ten minutes before the match."

Everyone stands up after Grayfia confirmation. She was about to explain about the battle but only stop when her eyes landed on Matsuda.

"Please forgive me, but you see, a human is not able to join this match"

"If that's the case, then I'll join as 'Issei's personal slave" his answer gave everyone shock, they never thought that his loyalty towards Issei is stronger than they ever thought.

Grayfia could only gave a little to visible smile at him "If that's what you call yourself, then you can join" She said before she face everyone and starts to explain the rules "When it becomes the time to start the battle, you will be teleported to the battlefield through this magic-circle. The location of the place is in a different dimension used for battles. You may fight with all your power. It's a disposable space so feel free to fight to your satisfaction."

 _"I see. A battle purpose field, huh. So Devils can prepare something like that as well"_ Issei thought

Indeed if they fight somewhere in the humans' world or Devils' world, thay can't avoid destruction. So it means that thay need a place where we won't harm anything no matter what thay do.

But leaving that aside, there's something that Matsuda concerned about.

"Hey, Buchou?"

"What is it?"

"Buchou, you also have another 'Bishop', right? Where is that person?"

"Unfortunately, the other [Bishop] can't participate. Though there will be a time when I will talk about that in the near future" She answers that to him without any eye contact.

 _"Seems like there's something complicated about this matter. I probably should stop asking about this topic now."_ He thought

Grayfia-san then speaks under this weird atmosphere "This 'Rating Game' battle will also be viewed by members of both households from a different location through broadcast."

 _"Are you serious? So they will be watching us? So they are going to view us like VIP members, huh. They sure must be having fun. Since Buchou's parents are watching this as well, I can't show them an unsightly scene."_ He thought as this is his first time being watched by a multiple stanger in a fight.

"Maou Lucifer-sama will also be viewing this battle. Please do not forget about it."

Maou!? Maou-sama!? Wow, that makes me nervous. Even the one standing above us is paying attention to this match!? Buchou then makes a shocked face.

"Onii-sama is?... I see, so Onii-sama is also going to view this battle"

"Huh? I think I heard it wrong. What did Buchou just say? O-Onii-sama…?" Issei got confused so he put his hand up and ask.

"U-Umm, Buchou, you just called Maou-sama 'Onii-sama'…? Did I hear wrong?" But Kiba answers me straight away.

"No, Buchou's brother is indeed the Maou-sama."

"M-Maoooooou!? Buchou's Onii-sama is Maou-sama!?"

"Yes" Rias confirms it straight away.

 _"Are you serious!? Seriously!? No, wait. But Buchou is part of the 'Gremory clan', isn't she? I think her last name is different from any of the Maou's last name…_

 _Lucifer, Beelzebub, Leviathan, and Asmodeus. It doesn't match with any of their last names."_ His brain is going overdrive

"Are you confused because Buchou's family name is different to the names of Maou-samas'?" Kiba guesses what he's trying to figure. It's a bummer but he has it correct.

"Y-yeah..."

Kiba starts to explain after he admit it reluctantly "In the previous Great War, the Maou-samas was in a critical condition and has passed away a long time ago. But there would be no Devils if there aren't any Maou-samas. That's why the Devils decided to keep the names of the Maous and let it be inherited to the ones with enormous powers. So the current Four Great Maous are the Ultimate-class Devils that are the successors of the first generation Maous that has inherited their names."

 _"So that's how it is. Then 'Lucifer' and 'Beelzebub' isn't a personal name but more like a managerial position."_

"To tell you the truth, out of the three factions of the God, the Fallen Angels and the Devils, the Devils have the least power. We are actually in a tight spot but we are still safe because the current Maou-samas has a power equal to the previous Maou-samas."

 _"So the Devils' society is just somehow managing, huh... I'm pretty shocked to hear that the Maou-samas that have their names recorded in the books you find in the libraries are already dead."_ He thought before he figured out something "So Buchou's brother was chosen to be a Maou from the Ultimate-class Devils then?" Kiba nods at his question.

"Sirzechs Lucifer—who is also known as the "Crimson Satan". He is Buchou's brother and the most powerful Maou-sama."

"I see"

"It's about time. Everyone, please head to the magic-circle" they gather to the magic-circle after Grayfia urges them to "Also, once you get transported, you cannot use the magic-circle until the game ends."

The magic-circle's symbol changes to another one which is not that of the Gremory's and it starts to emit lights. It's also not the symbol of the House of Phoenix. Perhaps it's the one used for the game?

While Issei was thinking about it, the light covers them and the teleportation begins.

* * *

When Issei and Matsuda open their eyes. Both of them tilted their head in confusion as when they witness the view. Obviously, because all of the are still at clubroom.

"What the, did the teleportation fail? But everyone besides me and Asia are calm and they aren't even shocked about this situation we are in. Also Grayfia-san is gone. Don't tell me she teleported just by herself?" He thought, he was about to inquire but.

[Hello everyone. I am Grayfia, a maid from the House of Gremory and today I will be the arbiter of the Rating match between the House of Gremory and the House of Phoenix.]

Grayfias voice has been heard from the school's broadcast.

[In the name of my Master, Sirzechs Lucifer, I will be keeping my eye on this match. By using both Rias-sama and Raiser-sama's opinion, we created this battlefield which is a replica of the school, Kuou academy, which Rias-sama attends to in the human world.]

"Oooh, hold on" Issei thought as he quickly take a look out of the window, the sky is white. It's supposed to be very dark since it's midnight. So did they make a replica of the school in this world of white? Just how extraordinary can the power of Devils be!?

[The location where both teams were transported will be their "base". Rias-sama's "base" would be the Occult Research Cub's clubroom located in the old school building. Raiser-sama's "base" would be the Student Council's room located in the new building. For the 'Pawns' to use 'promotion', please head to the enemy's base to do it.]

Similar to the actual chess, "promotion" is a special move you are able to do if the 'Pawn' reaches the furthest part of the enemy's base. I can change into any pieces besides the 'King' piece.

 _"So I have to reach the enemy's base no matter what. Student Council room, huh. It's at the corner of the highest floor in the school building. I have to head there! Likewise, Raiser's [Pawns] can promote if they get here. Unlike us, where I am the only [Pawn], they have 8 [Pawns]. If they all turn into [Queen], we are in deep shit! 'Queen' is the ultimate piece. It's certain that we will be in danger if they are to promote. It's normal for [Pawns] to be sent first so they can take down each other. Does that means I have to take down 8 beautiful girls of 'Pawns] all by myself…? Wow, I have rough roads ahead of me._

"Everyone, will you all please put this transceiver in your ears." Rias says it while putting it in her ears as Akeno gives everyone an earphone type transceiver.

"At the battlefield, we will be using this to communicate with each other."

 _"So we will receive the orders through this transceiver huh. This is an important item. I need to make sure I don't break it."_ Matsuda gave thought about it as he put the thing into his ears.

[Now it's the time for the commencement of the battle. Also, this match will continue till dawn in the humans time. So, Game starts now.]

* * *

 **I was just having a vacant time, and the only thing I can think is making a new Chapter.**

 **Issei: "How about watching a porno instead"**

 **Me: "Fuck you"**


	11. Chapter 10: Phenex (IV)

**Chapter 9: Phenex (IV)**

* * *

 **legend**

"nornal talking"

 **"ATTACK"**

 _"thought"_

 **[Sacred Gear talking]**

 ** _[Sacred Gear telepathy]_**

 ***SFX***

* * *

[Now it's the time for the commencement of the battle. Also, this match will continue till dawn in the humans time. So, Game starts now.]

 ***RING* *RING***

The school bell rings that signify the start of the match.

Like this, their first 'Rating Game' begins!

"First we have to take down Raiser's 'Pawns'. It will be troublesome if they all promote into 'Queen" the leader of the group says it while sitting on the sofa. She's quite confident.

Meanwhile, with their vice-president, she starts to prepare tea despite being in the middle of the match.

"B-Buchou, you seem pretty calm" Issei asked their leader.

"Ise, the battle just started. The 'Rating Game' is originally a game that doesn't finish in a short time. There are times when it becomes a 'blitz', but mostly it's a game that takes very long. Just like the actual chess game."

"Oooh"

"The "Rating Game" has a meaning only if you use the battlefield to the fullest. Usually the base would be a fortress, a castle or even a tower. There are forests and rivers between the two bases and we battle using those areas. This time the school is our stage. Yuuto."

"Yes." Kiba spreads a map on the table after she urges him.

The whole map of their school we're divided into grids, and there are English alphabets and numbers on it.

Rias draws a circle around the old school building and the new school building with a red pen.

 _"Oh, the basic. Marking home and the enemy's base"_ Issei thought by observation

"There's a forest near our base. It's safe to assume that this is also our territory. In other words the new school building would be Raiser's territory. It's quite possible that there will be an ambush when you enter their territory. The school field is visible from the new school building. So it's dangerous to pass through here."

 _"She is right. The school field is visible from the new school building's windows. Once we enter the battlefield, it's impossible to teleport using the magic-circle. So it's impossible to teleport from the old school building to the new school building. So we have to use our feet to move around then. Well, we can use our wings to fly, but we will become a sitting ducks. Also, I can't fly yet."_

"Then do we have to go through the sports ground to get to the new school building?" She chuckles at his question.

"Normally, yes. But the enemy will also know that. So he'll have his servant positioned at the sports ground... He'll have his 'Knight' or 'Rook' positioned at one of the clubrooms located in the sports ground. No, if it's a sports ground, you will need a person with 'mobility'. So he'll have one 'Knight' and three 'Pawns', a total of four servants positioned here. Then he'll have control of the whole sports ground."

Then Kiba started to share his thoughts "Buchou, it's about the gym near the old school building. Shouldn't we occupy this location first? If we capture it here then we will have a route to the new school building. The gym is a passage to both of the buildings so we could also restrain the enemy's movements" She nods at his opinion.

"Yes, I also have the same opinion. First we will capture the gym... In terms of location, the opponent may have his 'Rook' positioned there. Since it's inside a building, it would be better to use the 'Rook' with destructive power over 'Knight' with mobility... Yuuto and Koneko, you two set a trap in the forest. Take another map with you and make sure you mark the places where you set the trap in. I will make a copy afterwards and hand it to everyone."

"Yes."

"Roger"

Both of leaves the room straight away and takes a map and a weird looking tool box with them.

"Everyone else will be on standby until they finish setting up the trap. Oh, Akeno."

"Yes."

"After Yuuto and Koneko returns, can you cast illusions and mists around the forest and the sky? Obviously a trap that only reacts to Raiser's group. That's how the start of the match will be like, though it seems like this battle will become intense midway through it. So I'll leave the issue regarding the mists and the illusions to you, Akeno."

"I understand, Buchou" she confirms. The strategy has already begun. Both Asia and Issei have no idea waht to do, but Matsuda got one.

"Buchou? I would like to assist Ise to the gym" He asked permission.

"I was thinking about that, but I would like to have a word with your friend first" she replied to him before she waves her hand towards Issei.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Sit here."

He sat next to Her because she told him to. She then points at her lap.

"Lay down here."

As he heard that, his brain gone overdrive _"W-Wait, is that…the legendary 'lap pillow'!? I-I can really... use that white legs of yours... am I really allowed to do it!?"_ he's blushing "I-I will be in your care!" then he unconsciously bow his head to her politely.

" ***GULP*** " he start to put his head on her lap slowly while gulping down his own saliva.

 **TOUCH**

He can feel a really soft sensation on his cheek _"Ooooooooh! Why are you so soft, Buchou!? My head is about to explode because I'm having lots of physical contacts with Buchou! Her actions towards me are too great for someone like me who am going through that age!"_ He thought as he want to grind his own cheek on her lap.

Rias sighs while looking at him.

 **TOUCH**

Then she puts her hand on his forehead "I unlocked a small portion of the seal that I had cast on you."

"Huh? Seal?" The moment he say out the doubt he had, there is a big change in his body.

 ***BA-DUMP***

At the same time, He can feel a power growing within him _"What is this? Amazing, it feels different than the power up that I get from my Boosted Gear. If that is a power I receive from elsewhere, then this power up is coming from within me and it feels comfortable, what is this—?"_

Then she says something on his ears while He find it suspicious "Do you remember? The talk about where I used all my eight pieces of 'Pawns' to reincarnate you?"

"Yes."

"At that time, your strength as a Devil was low so I had to put a limit on your power as a 'Pawn'. You, who just reincarnated from human, didn't have a body that could endure the power of eight pieces of 'Pawns'. To put it simply, you would be the strongest after Akeno, so you needed to attain more power or else your body would break. So I just unsealed a bit of the seal."

 _"Unsealing it—. Then this power that is flowing within my body is my natural power."_

"That training was meant to have you cope with the power of Boosted Gear and the 'Pawn', but I've never thought that you've already train in advance."

 ***PAT* *PAT***

Then she starts to pat his head.

 _"Aah, it feels so nice to have someone pat my head"_ he thought as he notice thatAsia looking at him with sharp eyes, and Matsuda is getting a little impatient.

"Listen up, Ise. You have to beat your opponent even if they are girls, okay? You can't hold back. They won't hold back against you."

"Y-Yes, I understand!"

"And Tsuda-san, take responsibility of my 'Pawn" he then makes a small laugh at her order.

"Buchou! I will definitely make you win!" That's what Issei thought from the bottom of his heart. His true feeling

Then smiles after hearing that "Yes, I will be relying on you. My adorable, Ise."

After that, he advanced to the battlefield with his friend.

* * *

Their target is the gym. They need to win the battle that will be awaits them. The ones that currently heading there is both Issei and Matsuda. They are not allowed to fail _"Yeah, we can't lose. I can't retire without even using promotion!"_ Issei thought with a strong determination on his eyes _"Now, there's no more turning back ! I will have to be resolved and move straight ahead!"_

Both of them run towards the gym. During our on their towards the gym, Kiba leaves the duo head to a different direction. It's in their plan for him to leave them at a certain point.

"Then I will be waiting for you ahead!"

They split up after saying their farewell _"He will do his job, and I will do mine!"_ he thought as he went towards the gym along with his friend.

Since the main entrance is connected to the new school building, they can't enter from there. That's because their intrusion will be caught by them.

They need to go in from the other door located on the opposite side of the gym. As they went there and and about to turn the door knob. It's opened.

But this gym, even the appearance of it looks like the actual thing. It's the same with the old school building where it looks like the real thing.

The duo come into the back platform from the back door. Since the curtain isn't down, the inside is visible.

"We know you are there, servants of Gremory! We watched you coming inside" the voice of a woman.

 _"Raiser's servants! So they saw us coming inside! Then there is no need for us to hide ourselves"_ Matsuda and Issei both showed themselves by appearing at the platform boldly. There are four female Devils standing at the court.

The twins, bothe of them we're very young girls with turquoise hair, which they keep tied to one side of their head with a yellow ribbon, and blue eyes. Both of their outfits consist of gym uniforms, which consist of white t-shirts with blue accents, black leggings, and blue sneakers over knee-high socks, similar to the Kuoh Academy's girls' gym uniforms, albeit without the logo. They also wear an orange wristband on their right wrist.

The one next to them is a well-endowed young woman of Chinese descent with shoulder-length black hair and blue-green eyes. Her hair has two Chinese-style buns on both sides of her head, while the front features bangs that form a slight V-shape across her forehead. Her outfit consists of a navy blue qipao with gold accents, a white sash around her stomach, and black, low-heeled shoes. The qipao is open at the chest area, giving view on her breasts and cleavage. She also wears black armguards over her forearms.

And the last one is a young girl with blue hair and light brown eyes. Her hair is styled with four short ponytails, with two of the four pointed up and the remaining two pointed down. The front of her hair features split bangs going across her forehead, with side bangs framing her face. Her outfit consists of a white haori with a red obi, which is worn under a red happi coat. She wears bandages on her forearms and shins, and wears black guards over her hands. For footwear, she wears a pair of zōri.

If He remember right, the woman with the Chinese dress is the 'Rook'. The twins are the 'Pawns'. And the small girl is also a 'Pawn'. He just know it because they were explained about the enemies while having the photo of them shown to at the clubroom before they came here.

Though due to their plan, they can't avoid this battle "Boosted Gear, let's show them the meaning of true power."

 **[BOOST]**

The Boost begins.

"... I will leave the 'Pawns' to you, Ise. I will take care of the 'Rook'."

"Yeah!"

Both of them stand in front of their opponent. The china dress woman makes a kung fu stance and the small girl makes a stance with her stick.

Lastly, the twin girls grabs their chainsaws with a smile _"–hey, a chainsaw!?"_

 **DRILL! DRRRRRRRRRILL!**

The chainsaws starts while making a dangerous sound.

 _"Wow! Are you serious!? Girls aren't allowed to carry dangerous things like that!"_

"Disassembling time~" The twins exclaim happily in a singsong manner.

The sight of a pair of girls rushing towards him while grinding chainsaws at the floor was all it took to shake Issei out of his stupor.

Dodging the first strike he tackled the second twin in order to gain some space between them. Side stepping another strike in which allowed him to put a smile his face, a smile that quickly disappeared when the next strike of the other twin almost hit his cheek.

Back stepping in a hurry he started to frantically dodge the speeding strikes before ducking under the staff that suddenly appeared just where his head was a second ago.

"This is so frustrating!"

"Why isn't it hitting him!?"

The chainsaw twins exclaimed in frustration while stepping on the floor violently.

Issei smiled once again, he had trained hard in order to keep up with the rest of the peerage, so he had to win. He wouldn't be able to face Rias and the others if he lost in the very start of the match!

Taking a quick look to the side he saw that Matsuda was steadily dodging his opponents, even after Raiser's 'Rook' had ignited her fists in an attempt to overpower him.

"Let's do it, my Sacred Gear!"

 **[Explosion!]**

Feeling his whole body overflowing with power, Issei charged in other to use the temporary boost to the maximum.

"I will take care of you two first!" He said while punching one of the twins in the chest and sending her flying away.

"You! How dare you hit my Onee-chan!" The other twin shouted in anger swinging her chainsaw at his chest.

Dodging out of the way Issei hits her in the back sending her falling into the ground. Sidestepping the blow from the staff wielder he closed the distance between them before hitting her as well, making her hit the wall next to the recovering twins.

"Fuck! If we lose to a guy like him, Raiser-sama will get mad at us!"

"We'll definitely disassemble you into pieces!"

The twins screamed in anger, readying their chainsaws to do a pincer attack. But instead of taking any kind of stance Issei simply stood there, a gigantic grin on his face.

Rising his gauntlet, imitating the pose that Beerus does when doing some Hakai

 **"Doragon no bakuhatsu (Dragon's Explosion)"**

 ***BOOOM***

As he released his attack, half of the GYM have been destroyed, along with his opponent.

[Raiser Phenex-sama's three 'Pawn' and one 'Rook' retires!] Grayfia voices sounds through the battlefield.

"Wow, never thought that you could pull that off"

"Hahaha, it was nothing~"

"...Even so, it is almost makes you look like Beerus" He complimented more before starting to walk away.

 ***BOOM***

A sudden explosive sound is made nearby. When I look at where the sound came from his friend

"Take."

An unknown voice. When I look up, there is a shadow up in the air flying with its wings spread.

She is a busty woman with long, wavy purple hair that falls all the way down her back and matching eyes. At the front, the right side of her hair falls over her breast and covers her right eye, while the left side falls near the top of her skirt. Her attire is a dress consisting of a navy blue tunic top with gold accents and a pale blue skirt with open sides, and black shoes over matching thigh-high stockings with garterbelts. The top reveals much of her cleavage, and is held with a gold choker with blue and red jewels. Over this, she wears a white overcoat with black and gold accents and matching pauldrons. For accessories, she wears a black headband with a red-orange jewel over her forehead to keep her long hair in place, and wields a staff-like scepter in battle. For cosmetics, she wears purple lipstick, matching her eyes and hair.

"Fufufu. When you hunt a prey, the best time to take them down is when the prey accomplished something because that's the time when the prey is the most vulnerable. It's enough for us to 'sacrifice' many of our pieces in order to take down one of you. Your group has a small number of members to begin with. That alone will be enough to give a huge damage to your group, right? Even if you defeat us, you cannot defeat Raiser-sama. It's useless to resist" the magician woman laughs as if she finds it amusing.

Meanwhile the midst of the commotion, an audible laugh was soon heard from the explosion itself as the 'Queen' of Riser turned around in shock towards it before witnessing the fires. Saw the human walking past the raging flames, easily negating the effects of the explosion to them seeing that he didn't sustain any damage from it.

Well, seeing she was unable to process of what just happened. A smirk went on its way on Matsuda's face as he looked at the shocked purple-haired queen with a smug look.

"Woooh... now I know how it feels like being inside the explosion."

"N-no way?" the enemy stuttered in surprise. Issei could only look at him with smirk on his face.

"To be honest, I seriously want to battle with you, but too bad, I think I should give our 'Queen' a battle." he said before grabbing the hand of his friend and run away.

"Running away?" She tried to point her staff at the duo until a lightning strike went through her hand, causing her spell to deflect it trajectory as Akeno managed to avert her attention away from them.

"Your opponent is me, Bomb Queen..." She declared before a golden aura covers her whole body, Issei can tell how powerful she is just by looking at it. Her demonic-power that is. The strongest person in their group, the 'Queen'!

"Akeno-san! I will leave this place to you!" Matsuda said before while heading towards the sports court where Kiba is waiting for them.

Right after that, a violent roar of lightning and explosions echoes from behind them.

The battle changes from the opening to the mid-game.

...

...

[Raiser Phenex-sama's three 'Pawn' retires!]

"Well that's our cue... Kiba should be making his way towards us soon." Matsuda spoke in which the other two nodded in response as they began to move out once again towards their designated location.

...

...

Meanwhile, Rias and Asia waited on the room back at the club as the former continued to think up a strategy to force Riser out of his base "It seems like we also need to move..." She muttered into herself as she bit her lip in thought.

"What do you mean?" Asia responded with a confused look.

"We need to force Riser out of his throne in order to expose him outside in the battlefield and I think I just have the right thing to do it." She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them up again and stood up "... We're heading out. I'm relaying this to the others as well" Lifting her hand close to her right ear, Rias began to communicate with the others as well.

...

...

 _[Change of plans... I'm about to head off as well to the battlefield]_ Others took notice of her plans as they all began to reply back.

"Buchou... wouldn't that be exposing yourself right in front of the enemy? If Riser manages to defeat you, it's all over." Issei replied.

 _[Riser wants me where he wanted me to be... If I let myself cornered, he will come after me which also exposes him... In that way, both kings will be vulnerable to any attacks from the pieces. Plus, I'll have to fight if I wanted to win this fight]_ She declared _[I'll send in all three of you to the base as diversion to lure out all of the other remaining pieces in order for me and Asia to sneak right pass through... Kiba should also come along as well. I need all of my pieces to show up in order for him to take the bait. Is that clear?]_ Everyone hesitated for a moment but decided to place their trust on her and agreed on her plan.

"Yes!" With a unified reply to each other, everyone began their move as Matsuda and Issei ran towards the track and field course. It didn't take long until Kiba and koneko reunited with them as he swiftly jumped out from the bushes and readied his sword to fight.

"Where the hell have you two been?" Matsuda asked in irritation.

"Cleaning things up... Just about done in changing my objective since Buchou changed plans..." He replied with a cool accent.

"Well, we're all here... We might as well should begin our mission!" Issei smiled wide.

"Right behind you." Koneko added with a blank expression.

With the four charging in towards the empty field they all stood on each other as Issei brought out his 'Boosted Gear' once more together with others bringing out their powers.

Stabing the ground with an 'Iron Sword', Matsuda roared in the skies as he began to call out the rest of Riser's peerage "COME AND GET ME YOU FUCKIN STUPID DIP SHIT!" Shouting out a taunting remark, it didn't take long for the other team to respond as seven girls emerged from the shadows near the building where Riser's base is located.

They all wore in different types of outfits varying from delicate formal outfits to their battle suits and maiden outfits. Flamelike wings sprouted widely which serves as their flight, seeing that they all can fly freely granted from the power of the Phenex. They descended down to the ground in a couple of seconds before facing the other four who readied themselves against them.

"What a vulgar mouth, seems like it's about time all of you showed up here... Some of us here can't wait to avenge our fallen comrades." One of the girls spoke with a slightly angered tone as she thrusts her giant sword right before her, causing the ground beneath her to crack. Beside her was also a woman with brown hair donning an armor with swords and daggers strapped right on the side of her waist. It only made the four to assume that they're the two knights of the Evil Pieces.

"That's what they get for underestimating us" He taunted.

"Then I'll make sure to remind you all that you're foolish enough to face someone like Riser-sama" There were only a few exchange of words between them as Matsuda and the others began to charge towards them in which five of them met up with them on a battle clash.

Kiba got himself paired with one of the knights, Koneko faces a pair of cat twins, Issei got himself a rook which he groaned in response due to the poor selection of his opponents lately while the baldy faces the other knight with a large sword. It all seemed like a fair fight between sides as they all called out their respective magics except the human, and began to clash towards each other, bringing in another phase of the match between Rias' peerage and Riser's peerage.

...

...

On some part of the match up, Kiba and the unknown knight began their introductions.

"I'm the Knight that serves Riser-sama, Karlamine... It's pleasing to have another knight to keep me company in this pointless fight." Karlamine unsheathed her sword which soon burst out in flames.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. I'm Kiba Yuuto, Rias Gremory's Knight... A battle between Knights had been a dream of mine" Kiba responded with the same manner as he took out his dark sword in the process before moving into his battle stance.

"Well said... Rias Gremory's Knight... But I'll be the one who will defeat you!"

And in just like that, she dashed right towards him in fast speeds, leaving small gales from her feet due to the quickness of her moves in which Kiba responded with the same manner as he also dashed right towards her before a loud sound of metals clashing each other boomed throughout the area as sparks flew from all sides with the two knights sword clashing with each other.

They both retreated back after their power struggle and continued for another bout as they brought out a flurry of attack right into each other with each of them perfectly deflecting and parrying each of their own strikes. Their speeds were so fast that their figures were only seen into momentary silver blurs followed by sparks from the clashes of their swords against each other.

Issei could only amaze himself as he saw Kiba in action firsthand. Well, he did saw him do his thing back at the extermination mission a few weeks back but for him to do such speeds like this is kinda insane. It looks like there's still some things he needed to improve if he wanted to become stronger like him. Turning his attention right towards his opponent, Issei boosted his power once more as the green orb glowed once more into his gauntlet, charging up his power for every ten seconds. His opponent seemed to be different from the others as she wore a black jacket and matching jeans with three leather straps located on both her arms. Her jacket had a wide collar which is slightly open that reveals her large breasts and cleavage and was also cut off at her midriff. She also wore a pair of fighting gloves similar to Koneko to enhance her blows. Her light brown hair is somehow adorned with three red highlights across and a white mask to cover the right side of her face.

"So my opponent is you, huh." Issei asked in anticipation.

"Allow me to introduce myself... My name is Isabella. I'm a rook that serve under Riser-sama." "Hyoudou Issei... Rias Gremory's Pawn!" Issei declared before another glow on his gauntlet appeared once more.

 **[Boost!]**

"Well then, let's rumble... Rias' Pawn!"

With her hands raised up, she charged towards him with right hook in which he narrowly dodges as he could feel the air blowing away with each of her swings which only made him more cautious due to the force of her punches. One hit can actually injured him way more than he bargained for. However, her speed is not as good as their knights and his enhanced reflexes that he gained from the training helped him avoid all those heavy blows.

"What's wrong? Can't attack now that you got yourself cornered with your allies... Rushing in front of the battlefield is not advisable even in army strategies."

"Heh, just waiting for the right time to bust up that beautiful face of yours." Issei retorted.

"Words like that can't faze me... I know what a type of man you are... You're a lecherous devil with perverted thoughts towards woman... I'm sorry to say but I'm not all the woman you normally see." She tried to kick him right in the stomach but Issei managed to arc his body enough to avoid the kick before leaping away from herbefore Isabella continued to her onslaught towards him as Issei was left avoiding her attacks due to his gauntlet still not collecting enough boosts to perform his powerful shots.

Taking a hit from his stomach, Isabella moved on for an uppercut to his face as Issei flung backwards and immediately recovered in mid-air but not a long while he spurted out some blood from his mouth.

"Hmm… It seems like you're able to withstand yourself from devastating attacks. You're not the same person that Mira used to fight before. Rias Gremory must've train you very well." Isabella remarked.

"Of course… I didn't waste my time in the last few days. The training I had with Kiba and Koneko made me like this. I was glad that I trained with them otherwise, I wouldn't be able to last longer in this fight." Issei replied

"Hmph, let's see about that."

With his enemy continuing her assault on him, Issei could only grit his teeth in frustration as he was left to defend himself in the process while waiting for the gauntlet to power up into its fullest potential.

In the midst of the battle, Rias and Asia silently sneaked through the bush as they successfully made it pass the whole enemy since their attention was solely focused on the other four which gave them enough time to get into Riser's base and will eventually battle him there.

...

...

Matsuda finally gets himself prepared as he faced one of the knights of their enemy which specializes speed. Aside from the big sword handled beside her, he could not underestimated his opponents that easily since he took caution to every fight he had during his first days towards the supernatural world. In any case, he'll have to finish up here and try to help Akeno in any way he can. He had a feeling that she might be in danger if this fight drags on.

"I'm afraid this is where you would only come further... I don't know where you got yourself involved in this but I suggest you refrain from your position and leave" The blue-haired pony-tailed woman spoke.

"Not, gonna happen... Might as well carry on and kick that burnt chicken's ass and head home." He replied nonchalantly.

"How dare you to mock our master's name?!" She lifted her giant sword pointed towards him.

"Don't get intimidated by him so easily, Siris... It's one of the fundamentals of the art of war. Making your opponents lose their focus and take advantage of the situation. I've seen all the types and you're not an exception." Another girl appeared from the sidelines in which He took notice.

She was a beautiful young woman with a long blonde hair tied into twintails with large, drill-like curls and blue ribbons to keep them in place. She had several bangs lying on the front of her forehead. Her outfit features a light pink dress with white frills and a magenta ribbon bow at the front.

"Who are you? If it's a two versus one battle, I could take you both on together." He said as his eyes became sharper, but the girl dismissed his claims with a nonchalant look as she walked throughout the sidelines, observing the fight as if she was some referee.

"Oh, don't mind me... I'm not your opponent and I can't fight since my piece doesn't specialize in terms of combat and offensives. My name is Ravel Phenex, a Bishop in my big brother's chess piece." She replied.

"So you're a useless servant then. Wait- YOUR HIS WHAT?!" He conclude but came with a huge shock after hearing something from her. A tick mark appeared on the girl as she looked at the baldie with an irritated expression.

"I'm not useless... Good Satans, boys are so hard to deal with... In fact, I find it hard to believe about that stupid shaved head of yours..." She sighed.

"Its a long story... Got a problem with that?"

"No... Just curious... But honestly, Rias Gremory sure do have a weird taste on men... One's a handsome man but also a sword-lover, the other was a pervert and now, a baldy human whom she still didn't bind as a servant." She looked at the him from head to toe as if she was examining his very figure.

"Heh, well, I like it better this way." He gave a small smile as he faced the other two with determination.

"Seems like it... In any case, Siris is going to accompany you... Good luck with that." She sprouted her flame-like wings and soared above them together with the other girl who seemed to be in the same piece as her since she also doesn't fight.

Looking down on his opponent, Matsuda began his attack on the sword wielder as she also charged towards him before giving a long wide slash towards him in which he easily dodged as he lowered his stance just for him to keep his balance on the ground before charging his fist towards her abdomen while holding an ignited TNT.

 **"TNT SUCKER PUNCH"**

 ***BOOM***

The explosion managed to knock her away,"What kind of power is that?" Without giving her a reply, Matsuda lunged in towards her almost instantly, grabbing her neck with his right hand before setting slamming it on the ground.

"Ca-can't... breath" she struggle from his grip, but it wont budge, She stared at him eye-to-eye and instantly regretted it.

In front of her, instead of a human eye, it is now replaced with a bright white eyes that glow in the darkness. It was an eye of a devil... no, Its more like a monster. A monster that have been covered by the darkness itself... full of bloodlust.

"Siris!"

"What will you gonna do now big girl" He grinned at her ear to ear.

"I-I forfeit"

[Raiser Phenex-sama's 'Knight' forfeit from the battle!]

"Your next... _Riser_ " He turned around towards the enemy's base before launching himself towards it. He's now out of control of his own bloodlust completely.

* * *

 **Spoiler**

"WHO THE ARE YOU!?"

"Me?..hehe.. I... Am... **Herobrine** "


	12. Chapter 11: Phenex (V)

**Chapter 11: Phenex (V)**

 **(Well I just came across the Review section and someone have a good idea... but It will just shorten the entire story... so... please don't get disappointed, it would seriously bend the story into another way. I'm following the cannon story while bending something without changing the outcome)**

* * *

 **legend**

"nornal talking"

 **"ATTACK"**

 _"thought"_

 **[Sacred Gear talking]**

 ** _[Sacred Gear telepathy]_**

 ***SFX***

* * *

"Hmm. It seems like most of my pieces were already taken out. I have to say, I'm amazed at the performance of your peerage, Rias. But you're forgetting one fact that I'm the King that reigns far higher than any of them. It will take more than just a couple of servants to put me down." Riser boasted.

"Let's see about that!" Rias launched another spell at him in which he easily took and regenerated his injuries in an instant.

"You can't defeat me, Rias. Resign already!"

"NEVER!"

Both kings launched their spells again at each other as another huge explosion erupted between them, creating a smokescreen.

Moments later, the dust settled down and the redhead was showing signs of exhaustion despite being constantly healed by Asia.

"Buchou-san!" Asia called out in worry.

"I'm fine, Asia. I just need a little bit more power to hold him back until others arrive." She reassured.

"T-Tsuda-san and Ise-san will come, right?"

"Yeah- They will." Slowly standing up straight, as she faced her opponent with a serious look as she found him to be quite easy-going despite being outnumbered "Heh, you seemed pretty confident in this battle. You're the only one who's left standing in your peerage. Resign already, Riser!" Rias taunted.

"Fufu. Don't mistake me for a coward, Rias. I expected that you would put up a fight against me and my complete pieces so it doesn't matter if some of them remain or not. I looked forward to taking all of your peerage alone." He smirked evilly which made the crimson-haired girl to grit her teeth in frustration "And Speaking of your peerage-"

Before he could finish his word to his fiancée, the door of the roof got kicked open.

"I'm here Riser~"

"Tsuda-san!" The three girls exclaimed.

"Seems like the Human member of Rias has finally joined us here on the roof'' Riser said as Matsuda was now standing in front of the girls ''I would've never thought that you would be able to hold for so long, I'm impressed." He actually complimented him.

"Thank you~, I'm also impressed that there is no damage inflicted to you before I came." Matsuda said as he slowly walk towards him with a 'Diamond Sword' on his right hand and an 'Ender Eye' on the other one "It would be fun killing you as slow as posible" with a killer's smile on his face. This made Riser laugh.

Instead of charging ahead, Matsuda just casually walks towards him, like an innocent child on a park. Each step he take, his bloodlust became stronger as it's starting to manifest around him.

This time, Riser's confident smirk has turn into a frown, as he noticed something was not right _"_ _bloodlust? there's no way that a mere 'human' can hold this much of it"_ He thought after his 'annoying stupid cockiness syndrome' kicked in "Heh, human is still a 'human" He was about to throw a fireball, not until his target appeared in front of him in a blink of an eye.

After this moment, that bird brained bastard knew... he fucked up.

The human swings his bluish sword vertically, and hits Riser across the chest before equipping the 'TNT' on his left hand and smash it on his face.

 ***BOOOM***

''Impressive'' the human praised him ''Your actually as durable as I thought'' He said as his excitement became stronger.

When Riser was now standing straight up, while clutching the wound on his chest ''This can't be...'' The Phenex paused as he take a look at his own wound healing in a slowest pace _"How's that sword able to do this much damage!?"_ Riser though in disbelief before looking at him with full of hatred in his eyes "Just who the hell are you!?" He said.

"Me?... Hehe... I... Am-"

...

...

...

 **Meanwhile with trio bellow the building**

[Riser Phenex-sama's 'Rook' and 'Knight' retries]

" ***Inhale* *Exhale*** Damn, that was ridiculous" Issei commented after they eliminated their opponent.

"I can quite agree with that" Kiba confirmed, they was about to assist their Master, but a certain sensation made them stop on their track "What's going on there" He wondered, as he never sensed this much bloodlust from before.

"Matsuda just let his excitement took over him... again" Issei answered him as he already recognized this type of bloodlust before.

"Excitement?"

"He's just like that when he want to feel a challenge... It's also quite terrifying when he's playing Minecraft like that next to you" he said as he scratch the back of his head in disbelief "While in that state, He's entirely different" His eye turned serious "today, he's not the Mastuda you ever know... He's now-"

...

...

...

"-Herobrine"

As the human who renamed himself starts to move towards his target slowly. Riser for the first time in his life, he felt... scared, now with multiple hesitation, He summoned a massive fireball above his head before throwing it towards the 'Human' right in front of him.

"DIE!"

 ***BOOOM***

The flame completely swallowed the human whole, no scream or voice has been heard from the monster, this made Riser laugh in victory... but it doesn't last long, as he noticed that the bloodlust is still present in the air.

 ***STEP***

The Monster came out from the raging flames completely unharmed, even a fabric of his clothes is still as good as new, this made Riser shock as he see the impossible right in front of his eyes "No... it cant be".

When the Monster was now standing in front of him, he unequipped the 'TNT' "You really wanna play, huh" Herobrine paused as he releasing some smoke that he accidentally inhaled from the explosion. "birdie-chan~" He said.

Riser's eyes went even wider after hearing those words from the monster. He survived an attack that no other human should ever be able to survive. Let alone the fact that his suit still looks in perfect condition.

He was about to go for the kill, but an explosion interrupted him.

[Rias Gremory-sama retries]

He cant believe what he just heard, slowly looking behind, he found the nun, Asia, crying at the outcome of the game _"What have I done..."_ he thought as he found the culprit from afar, it was the Riser's Queen. He was about to burst out his anger, but he smiled as a great idea just came into his mind.

"I wonder what happened to Ise" He said as he jumped down the building and found him laying on the ground "what happened to him" he asked

"He used all of his strength to restrain Yubelluna" Akeno anwered him while looking at Issei's sleeping form "... I never thought he could cast an advanced spell despite being a beginner"

* * *

 **Human World, Hyoudou's Residence**

When Issei woke up, he became confused as there is a familiar ceiling above him _"It's my room"_ He thought as he slowly open his eyes "Why am I here?" He try to remember desperately of what happened.

He was supposed to be having a match. The 'Rating Game' between Rias and Raiser. The stage was the replica of the school on where he currently study at.

Their base was the old school building, and He was running through the battlefield along with Kiba, Koneko-chan, and Tsuda, aiming towards the enemy's base which was the new school building.

He was casting some unknown spell that made him loose consciousness _"No way... w-what happened to Buchou... The match... The outcome!"_ When he got his upper body up.

"It looks like you are awake" The woman next to him speaks to silver haired maid, Grayfia.

"Grayfia-san! The match, What happened to Buchou!?"

"Raiser-sama won the match. Rias-ojousama has been defeated."

"I-It can't be..." he got speechless and don't know what to say.

 _"Did we lose? Like that?... Shameful I'm such a shameful and useless guy... If i only hold that bitch for a bit longer... I'm weak... Why am I so weak... Even for Buchou, if I could have used my Sacred Gear even more effectively, it wouldn't have ended like this..."_

He can't stop himself from crying. Even if Grayfia is next to him, he didn't stop himself from crying. He's so frustrated. He feel so shameful at Himself. "I'm so weak... so pathetic..."

"Currently, the engagement party for Ojou-sama and Raiser-sama is taking place. It's at the assembly hall in the Underworld that was prepared by the House of Gremory."

"...Where are Kiba and the others?"

"They went to escort Ojou-sama. The only ones who aren't at the hall who are related to them are Issei-sama, Matsuda-sama and Asia-sama."

"Both of them? So they didn't go."

"Due to Rias-sama's wish, Asia-sama stayed here with me taking care of you, Issei-sama. She went downstairs to get a new towel for you, and for Matsuda-sama, he went home to make something he doesn't want to share with me."

"I see. So Buchou left Asia by my side for me... and Tsuda seems busy"

"Yes"

"Buchou... Engagement... It's probably the middle of the party right now..."

"...Can't you come to agree with this?" That's how Grayfia-san asked me.

"Yes. Even if the battle is over, I can't come to accept it."

"You do know that Rias-ojousama obeyed the family's decision?"

"I understand that! I know that! Even so I-" he stop at his mid-sentence before doing a thinking pose _"I can't agree with something Buchou is against! I don't want to see Buchou who has to obey her parents against her will! That bastard! I don't want to hand Buchou to a bastard like that!"_ He thought _"I see. This is jealousy. I'm feeling really jealous towards that bastard as a same guy! I don't want to hand over Buchou to someone like him!"_ He became frustated.

"Fufufu."

Suddenly, Grayfia-san laughs quietly. It's his first time seeing her smile. She always seems cold and calm...

"You are a very interesting person. For a long time I have seen many Devils, however it is my first time seeing someone like you who shows what you are thinking with your face, and acts accordingly to what you believes in. My master, Sirzechs-sama, was watching your effort in the battle from another place and said that you were "interesting" you know?"

 _"Seriously? Maou-sama thinks about me like that? If Buchou's brother who is also the king of Devils calls me "interesting", I don't know how to respond to that."_ He thought as Grayfia takes out a single paper with a magic-circle written on it.

"This magic-circle allows you teleport to the hall of the engagement party of the House of Gremory and House of Phenex."

"I have a message from Sirzechs-sama for you." She pauses for a second, and then speaks with a serious face "...If you want to save my sister, barge into the hall'... That's what he said. There is also another magic-circle on the back of the paper. Please use it when you take back Ojou-sama. I am definitely sure that it will be useful to you."

He no idea how to respond. Grayfia-san leaves the paper with magic-circle in his hand, and she then stands up and tries to leave his room.

"When you were sleeping, I felt a very enormous power within you, Issei-sama. The Dragon is the only being that didn't form an alliance with either God, the Devils, or the Fallen Angels. If it's that dreadful power, then-" Grayfia-san stops there and left his room... alone. There's no need to think about it.

He got up from his bed and went to find something to wear. He then found the new uniform on his table.

 _"So the old one got torn and damaged that badly in that battle. Did someone prepare this for me? Was it Grayfia-san? Or Buchou? Whoever it is, I thank you."_ It happens when he put his uniform on and grabbed the paper. The door opens, both Matsuda and Asia comes in.

"Ise-san!"

As soon as Asia sees him, she drops the towel and bucket of water on the floor, then jumps into his arms.

"Thank god. I'm so glad. You slept for two days even when the strain all over your body healed... I thought you were never going to open your eyes again... Ise-san..." She starts to cry in his arms.

He try to calm her down while patting her head. More importantly, He was sleeping for two days...? So two days had passed since they lost the match huh.

"Asia, listen to me. I'm going to Buchou's side now."

"Huh?" She seems very shocked at what he had just said. She seems to know what he's about to do "...It's not... to celebrate it... yes?".

"Yeah, I'm going to take back Buchou. It's not a problem. I got my hands on a ticket to go to the hall."

As Matsuda heard that "You got the Ticket? wow, now that copleted the final piece for the plan... and I never thought your going to make the same plan as mine"

"I'm going too!" She said it without a second thought.

"You can't. You stay here Asia."

"I don't want to! I can fight along with you, Ise-san! I learned how to use my demonic-powers! I don't want to just be protected any more!" She grabs her hand.

It feels like she is saying that she doesn't want to be away from him. No, that's what she must mean.

"No. You will stay, Asia. I will bring Buchou back. You know, Boosted Gear expertise for something like this. It's all right. I will beat up Raiser easily and—"

"It isn't all right!" Asia raises her voice. Her voice is mixed with her cries.

There are tears that are coming out from her green irises, and she has a very sad face.

"What if you'll end up using your energy again? I don't want to see you in that state ever again..."

While putting on a big smile, I grabbed Asia's hand.

"I won't die. Absolutely. I promise. Remember how I was alive when I saved you? That's why I will be okay. I will not die. I will live, and will stay with you even from now on." Asia nods while wiping her tears.

"...Then please promise me one more thing."

"Promise?"

"Please definitely come back with Buchou-san." She says that to him with a smile.

"Yeah, of course." When he answered her like that, she smiles really happily.

* * *

 **Underworld, House of Gremory**

The duo teleported to an unfamiliar place with the magic-circle Grayfia gave them. Issei thought that he couldn't transport because of lack in demonic-power, however it seems like it worked, possibly because this magic-circle may be special.

He look around the place he appeared in. It's a very spacious corridor. On the wall there are rows of candles that is lined up till the end of the building.

There is also a huge portrait of a man with crimson hair on the wall. "Is it Buchou's relative?" he thought.

"Issei, lets go". Matsuda urge him as they walk towards the direction where both of them can hear noises.

Then there is a gigantic door that is opened. There are huge engravings on the door. "Is it a model of some kind of mystical beast? Well, that isn't important right now."

When they looked inside from the door, there are lots of Devils who are dressed up and are having a good time. These kinds of things are similar to the high society parties of humans. Well, they had never been in one though. Somehow, they imagined it to be like this.

Both look at the Devils slowly to try and find familiar faces.

However, it certainly is a spacious hall. Isn't it bigger than the school field? The ceiling is really high up. The enormously gigantic chandelier is also amazing. So this is the hall people from Buchou's household organised. "Oh my, rich people sure are amazing. I want to get my peerage quickly and become someone important."

When Issei was thinking something like that, a crimson colour appears to his eye.

A woman who has her crimson hair tied up-. She is wearing a red dress. I knew it with a single glance. Of course. That's because, she is the person I admire.

"BUCHOOOU!"

By the time he realise it, he had called out to Rias so loud that it echoes throughout the hall. It gathers the attention of the Devils around him, and she also looks towards my way.

That moment, He didn't miss the glimpse of Her who opens her eyes wide and shed a single drop of tear.

He also realise that she moves her lips saying "Ise".

The bastard Raiser, who is next to her, also notices me. That jerk is trying to show off by wearing a fancy tuxedo! I then declare it after taking a big breath.

"To all the High-class Devils here! And Buchou's brother, Maou-sama! My name is Hyoudou Issei from Kuou Academy! I have arrived to take back Buchou, Rias Gremory-sama!"

The hall becomes even noisier.

Without any care about them, he walk towards Rias and Raiser.

"Hey, you! Do you know where this-" A person who seems to be a guard comes to stop me. However, there are those who comes in to stop the guards as well.

"Ise-kun! Leave this to us!" It's Kiba. It's Kiba who is wearing a white tuxedo.

"…You are late" A small build girl who is wearing a dress comes in to stop the guards as well.

"Ara ara, so you finally showed up" Akeno-san who is wearing an expensive looking kimono is also present. All of them are stopping those who are trying to get in my way.

"Thank you" He thanked them quietly and went towards Raiser confidently. When He faced him upfront, He say it straight at him.

"Raiser... Your going down" Raiser makes a face that you can't explain with words.

"What's the meaning of this, Raiser?"

"Hey, Lady Rias. What's the meaning of this?"

Relatives and authorised people are making unsettled faces and they are panicking. So the Devils, just like humans, gets confused when they face unexpected things huh.

"It's an event that I organised."

That moment, a man with crimson-hair who was sitting at the far back walks towards us. It's the person who was drawn in the portrait at the corridor. He seems to resemble of Her.

"Oni-sama." Buchou called this man that.

"Wait, Oni-samaaaaaaaa!? T-Then this person is… M-M-M-M-Maou Sirzechs Lucifer-sama!?"

"I wanted to see the power of the Dragon, so I asked Grayfia."

"S-Sirzechs-sama!? You can't do something irresponsible like this!" I don't know who's relative he is, but a middle-aged man is panicking.

"It should be fine. The [Rating Game] from last time was very entertaining. But it was a bit disadvantage for my little sister who had no game experience to face off against Raiser-kun who is a prodigy from the House of Phoenix."

"…So Sirzechs-sama, you are saying that the last game wasn't fair?"

"No, no, not at all. If a Maou such as myself says such thing, then I would be making the old nobles look bad. The connection between the High-class Devils is important after all." He says it with a smile. From the way he spoke, is he aiding His younger sis?

"Then, Sirzechs. What do you want to do about it?" A middle-aged man with crimson hair asks Maou-sama. Crimson hair... is it He father!?

"Father. I want to make my cute little sister's engagement party into a flashy one. Dragon versus Phoenix. Don't you think it's the ultimate event? To stir up the party by having a battle between legendary creatures. There aren't any entertainment which can surpass this." Everyone in the hall becomes silent with his words before he looks at him.

"Dragon user-kun. You have our permission. Raiser, can you show your power once more right in front of Rias and I?" Hearing His wish, Raiser makes a fearless smile.

"Very well. There is no way I can decline if Sirzechs-sama asks me. This Raiser will show his last performance before getting married!" Looks like he is eager to do this. With this, the stage for the battle between them is set.

"Dragon user-kun, what prize do you want when you win the match?"

"Sirzechs-sama!?"

"What are you saying!?"

The relatives starts criticising at Sirzechs-sama's offer. However."He's a Devil, so we need to give him something fitting for it since we are asking him to do something for us. Now then. I can give you anything. A peerage? Or the most beautiful woman?"

Maou-sama asks me while ignoring the voices of others around him.

His brain has gone overdrive, his temtation tell him to take a harem, but his heart has already made its decision "I ask you to give me Rias Gremory-sama back." He makes a very happy face when He answer him without any pause.

"Very well. If you win, you may take Rias with you." With this conversation, it's decided that the battle between Raiser and him will commence in this hall.

"Thank you very much." He bow his head to Him who went back to the end of the hall.

...

...

...

The centre of the hall was cleared in a hurry.

The Devils in the hall are standing around the space, watching with keen eyes. The club members are sitting in the same place as Rias. His older brother is next to her.

On the other hand at the House of Phenex side, their relatives, their servants, and Raiser's sister are sitting there.

And Raiser and I are confronting each other at the centre of the space. So this must be a Devil's ring then. I already have my Boosted Gear on my left arm. Raiser has a confident face.

"Let the battle begin!"

The Devil male who is in charge of the battle gave a call for the start of the match. The battle starts! There's no more turning back.

 _"Yeah, I just have to win! But before that happens!"_

Raiser who has his fire wings out points at my gauntlet.

"All of your ability is already cracked. A Sacred Gear that keeps on doubling the power of the user, the 'Boosted Gear'. Also it seems like you gained a new ability that can transfer the multiplied power into an object or your allies." So he knows about the ability of 'Boosted Gear Gift'.

 _"Yeah, I expected it. Also, 'Gift' is a million times stronger if I fight with my allies."_ He thought before he lay his eyes towards Rias "Buchou. I will finish it in 10 seconds."

"...Ise?" She makes a doubtful face.

"You sure talk big for saying that you will finish it in 10 seconds. Then I will finish you off in 5 seconds. It won't be like last time with that human, Rias' [Pawn]!"

"Buchou! Please allow me to use 'Promotion' here!" She then nods at his request.

 ***HEART BEAT***

He heard the noise within him. This feeling is the approval from Her who is allowing him to use 'Promotion'.

 **"Promotion: Queen"**

He then promoted to the ultimate piece. He can feel the power that is coming from within. _"The start of the battle will be the climax! Here's the next one! Let's go, Red Dragon Emperor!"_

"Buchou!" He shout towards Her.

"I don't have talent for swords like Kiba! I'm not a genius like Akeno-san at using demonic-power! I don't have a crazy strength like Koneko-chan, nor do I have a healing power like Asia! Even still, I will become the 'Strongest Pawn'! I promise. I promise you Buchou! For you, I will even beat God! With this Boosted Gear! My only weapon! I will make sure that I will protect you!" I will definitely protect you and become stronger along with my comrades!

 **"Shiiiiiine! Over Boost!"**

 **[Welsh Dragon over booster!]**

The jewel in the gauntlet releases a red light.

The red light shines throughout the entire hall. A deep crimson colored aura covers him.

 _"This power. Your power is flowing into me."_

 _ **[Yeah, use it. However, only for 10 seconds. Your body can't endure more than that.]**_

 _"I know that, Red Dragon-san. I will settle it in 10 seconds!"_

 **[That's right. With 10 seconds you will-]**

 _"Yeah, if I have 10 seconds I can-... no, We can take him down!"_ He then leap forward while emitting a cromson aura.

His body is equipped with a red armor. A plate-armor that has the motif of a Dragon. The whole armor has a sharp shape. The gauntlet he always have on his left arm also is equipped to his right one. The jewel that was present on the gauntlet also appears on both his arms, shoulders, knees and the middle of the torso. On the back there is something like a rocket booster propulsion.

"An armor!? You made the power of Sekiryuutei (Red Dragon Emperor) shape into a physical form!?" Raiser is shocked. His comment is acute.

Well, He do look like a small red Dragon. Even his face is covered by the armor.

"This is the power of the Emperor of Dragons! The Balance Breaker, 'Boosted Gear Scale-mail'! -If you want to stop me, go and ask Maou-sama! After all, it seems like this is the "The Hated Forbidden Technique"!"

The scale-mail's ability is to releases a destructive power for 10 seconds. Once released, He will be invincible for 10 seconds.

However, there is a big risk. 10 seconds after unleashing this ability, I won't be able to use my Sacred Gear for three days. That's how the red Dragon, explained to him. So it's a sink or swim invincible mode.

 **[X]**

The count starts. Since this is activated, there's no time to spare!

"I will end this right away, Raiser Phoenix!" He lift a little gap between my hands while bringing them close, and then created a mass of demonic-power between my hands then shoot it towards his opponent right away.

The demonic-power created from the palm of his hand got enormous and went towards Raiser.

The amount of demonic-power is massive! It's so huge that it takes up about half the size of this hall. Even Issei himself, who shot it, is shocked!

Since it was so big that it betrayed Raiser's prediction, he chooses to evade it instead of taking it.

"This is the chance!"

 **[IX]**

The countdown has already started. _"I know. Don't rush me!"_ He then jump towards the place where Raiser will possibly run to.

The propeller located on the back of the armor releases a demonic-power. That instant, it releases an explosive speed! Because of the G force, He can't move his body, however it reduces the distance between him and Raiser.

Since He's coming towards the place he ran to in an insane speed, Raiser puts on a shocked face, and he makes a stance while not having any counter measure for it.

 _"I will attack here! Well that's what I like to say, but without doing anything I—."_

 ***CRAAAAASH!***

He crashed into the wall. Such a disappointment! That was a chance!

When he crashed, he guarded with both his arms for the damage reduction. However, there is a huge hole in the wall.

"Wow amazing! Both my body and the armor aren't damaged, despite crashing into the wall in that insane speed! With this hard armor, doesn't it guarantee that my opponent will receive a critical damage if I simply crash into them with an insane speed?"

 **[VIII]**

 _"8 seconds left!"_ He then got up and shook off the fragments of the wall and confronted his opponent again.

Raiser becomes more vigilant than before after seeing his attacks. His body starts to get covered in a rainbow colored aura. Issei can feel his enormous demonic-power with his skin.

"Shitty Sekiryuutei brat! Sorry but I won't hold back! I don't want to admit it, but right now you are a monster! In front of your master, Rias, peeeeeerish!"

A giant pair of wings of fire appears on Raiser's back who was howling. There's a whirlwind of fire surrounding him and the hall is surrounded by an intense fire.

It's so strong that even the Devils who are within this hall starts to create a barrier to protect themselves. It must mean that there won't be a bone left if you get hit by that.

"Fire bird and Fenghuang! The hell fire of our clan that was praised as being that of a Phoenix! Taste it with your own body and turn into ashes!" Raiser who is covered in flames rushes towards Him really fast. There is an insane amount of flames right in front of Him.

The silhouette resembles a gigantic fire bird.

The intense mass of fire that are created from his wings. _"Will it be bad if I touch it?"_

 ** _[The fire of the immortal bird Phoenix can also leave a scratch on the scale of Dragons. It isn't a good idea to continue being hit by it.]_**

 _"Is that so..."_ He was having a thought of launching himself like a missile again, but the god of idea just hit his brain with a lightning _"Ddraig... if he's giving his all, that means we must do the same... right?"_ He telepathically said to his dragon as he pull both of his arm side-ward while his hand where in a position like he's holding an invisible ball.

 **"KAAAAAAMEEEEEE-"** instead of blue orb like what we knew about the Dragonball, the version of his were deep bloody crimson **"HAAAAAAMEEEEEE-"** He then thrust his hand forward **"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"**

A huge wave of light enveloped the entire area, blinding anyone from watching as the field was simply engulfed into a bright light.

It took only a few minutes for the light to simmer down and revealed a war-torn field as smoke and embers resulted the aftermath of the attack.

A figure was seen heavily wounded at the far end of the field as Raiser was knocked unconscious with his body sustaining burns and other injuries. Issei returned back to his normal self, leaving him in his student clothes sweated heavily from the full usage of his power after that one final move.

"H-he did it... He won."

Everyone was just shocked at the current turn of events. Even Lord Phenex was surprised at the aftermath. A collective wave of smiles was seen from the Occult Research group after seeing the battle finally ended in their victory.

"He did it! He defeated Riser!"

"Ise-san. Ise-san."

"I can't believe it."

"He's strong." Sirzechs lightly smiled underneath his breath and simply looked at him with praise.

Going back at Issei "I won..." He spoke. In just an instant, He fell back on the ground.

""""Ise!""""

"Ah damn, everything just hurts now. I can't wait to rest myself after this." Issei cursed with a smile which only made his worried friends to calm chuckle as he saw their friends finally coming towards them after the fight. Matsuda smiled warmly as he lifted up his worries at the end of the battle "Ise..."

* * *

 **For anyone who faved this story... OOOOHHH SHIIIT I Have no idea how to fuckin thank you.**

 **Issei: How about giving away your porn collection**

 **Me: Good ide- wait NO! I DON'T EVEN HAVE ANY OF THAT EITHER!**

 **Issei: But just found some of your-**

 **Me: SHUT UP OR I'LL CALL MATSUDA**

 **Issei: (sweating) I-I mean your... gaming collection**


	13. Chapter 12: Holy Sword (I)

**Chapter 12: Holy Sword (I)**

 **(THANK GOODNESS A VACANT TIME FOR A STUDENT LIKE ME)**

* * *

 **legend**

"nornal talking"

 **"ATTACK"**

 _"thought"_

 **[Sacred Gear talking]**

 ** _[Sacred Gear telepathy]_**

 ***SFX***

* * *

 **Human World, Yashin's Residence**

 **The day after Issei recovered from his last battle**

As the duo, Matsuda and Issei play their one of their favorite game, Grand Turismo 7 "Oi Tsuda, I just heard from Grayfia-san that your preparing 'something', care to elaborate what is it?" the dragon user asked.

"Weeell, I actually planing to destroy the Underworld but it will only make your entire training 'worthless', and by that said I changed my mind by bringing some 'Pepperoni Pizza' and 'Pop-corn' while watching you do the thing" stated by his bald friend.

"In short your not there to help me, right?"

"Hahaha, if I would happen to join the fight, it would be a problem if they know about my ability."

"Ummm, the 'Rating Game' was broadcasted in the 'Underworld' you know?"

"They'll just assume that Bouchou protected me with some sort of powerful spell" He said as he take a bite of 'Baked Potato' "And oh, before I forgot, since that you fainted at the end of your fight with that Chicken Fucker, Bouchou just told me that we're going to held the club meeting at your house tonight."

"Wait,at my house!?"

"Well, we gotta go fast before your that mother of your spread that 'history' of yours" he said as he put down his controller before tuning off his PS5

..

..

 **Hyoudou's Residence**

"And this is a picture of Ise when he was in grade school" His mother is now in the middle of spilling the 'History'.

"Ara ara, so he went into the beach naked."

"Hey Akeno-san! Hey mum, stop showing her things!"

The ORC meeting which was supposed to take place in his house was crumbled by the album his mum brought.

"...Ise-senpai's embarrassing past."

"You also can't look, Koneko-chaaaaaaan!" It's the worst! An object which holds his embarrassing past! _"I think I remember mum saying this before"_.

 **...**

 **"One day when you bring lots of girls to our home, I want to show them your album."**

 **...**

She thought that it would end in a dream because I'm unpopular with girls. But life turned around and it changed into this situation... _"Man, her dream came true when I didn't want it to!"_

"...Small Ise" Rias oh its her turn, and... Why is her cheeks red? "...Ise when he was a child, Ise when he was a child, Ise when he was a child, Ise when he was a child..." But she seems satisfied.

"Buchou, is the picture of me when I was a child your taste? Is Buchou a shota-con? I never heard her being as such..."

"I think I know how Buchou-san feels!" Asia grabs Rias' hand while her eyes are sparkle like a shining star.

"So you also know how I feel. I'm so happy" bird on the same feathers...

Even Kiba is looking at the album with a smile! and Matsuda is next to him too!

"O-Oi, Kiba, Tsuda! You don't look!"

He tried to take the album from their hand, but both of them tilted their body sideways, making Issei miss the mark and hit his head into the wall instead.

"Hahaha, don't worry about it. Let me enjoy your album a bit more."

 _"DON'T ENJOY IIIT!"_

He try to take it back again so He jump at them! But he dodges it again as if it was nothing!

 _"Shit! I witness the skill difference between us in a place like this!"_ when he was thinking some effective tactics, he noticed that Kiba stares at a particular page. Rather than enjoying it, he seems to have surprised eyes.

He got close to them and also look at the page he is staring at. There is a picture of me when he was in kindergarten.

There is a photo of him and another boy of my age with someone who seems to be his father.

He could barely remember this boy. He's the boy who used to live close by when he was in kindergarten. They love playing "hero-play" a lot together.

He went to another country before moving up to first grade because of his parents' work. I haven't seen him since then.

But why did Kiba take an interest in this photo? Don't tell me this boy is Kiba...

Kiba points at the boy's father on the photo. To be more accurate he is pointing at the thing the boy's father is carrying.

A sword—.

"Can any of you two remember this?" asks the duo seriously.

"Both of us are still an anonymous on that time, sorry but I have no idea ha has a friend before me" the baldy stated the truth.

"How bout you Ise" the knight turned his head towards the owner.

"Hmm, no, since I was really small back then..."

"I see, things like this happen, huh. To find it in an unexpected place..." Kiba laughs by himself. But his eyes are filled with so much hatred that it made Issei shiver.

...

...

...

Later at night, Issei and Matsuda was standing in front of large doors of a mansion of his new client in a middle of the town. The meeting in the clubroom went on as usual, except for Yuuto who still had his dark expression since yesterday. The knight even dozed off when he was being called and all. However, Issei quickly put the thought at the back of his mind for the moment and focused back at the task at hand.

"This new client is quite reach, I suppose... But..." Issei's mind noticed the strange atmosphere around him and the building. "This presence... though it's not hostile, but..." Issei could not help but suspicious.

He's damn too fucking nervous, his friend snap him out of it "Don't be a jelly, you've never trained for nothing you know?"

 **[I can quite agree with him, partner]**

Issei was relieved a bit by remembering all the training from before "Yeah..."

"Here we go now..." The pawn steeled himself and knocked on the door. "Hello, I'm the devil you summoned!" the boy yelled.

The door opened by itself, and a spine-chilling gust of wind washed over Issei. The boy swallowed a nervous lump and he heard a voice.

"Ah... Come in here, devil-kun..." Issei followed the voice into a room.

Upon coming into the room, Issei was met with a tall man appearing to be in his twenties with an average build, black hair, golden bangs and black goatee. The man was wearing a green yukata and sitting down on a couch in front of a large flat screen OLED display screen.

"Hm? a companion of yours?" the costumer took the initiative to ask first as he saw that the devil he summoned was with someone else.

"The name's Herobrine, It's a pleasure" Matsuda professionally lied.

"Okay... So what is your wish?" Issei immediately goes straight ahead down into the business.

The man simply shrugged as he beckoned him to sit next to him "Nothing much. I just bought this new game here and I need someone to play with. Would you mind?"

Both of them looked at the newest X-Box console and at the TV screen that showed the game 'Halo infinite'. At the sight of the game, their eyes widened.

"Someone seems interested..." The man said with a knowing smirk.

"Yeah, you bet I am..." Issei's lips twitched upwards "I always want to try playing this game."

"Has the two of your ever played FPS before?" the man asked again as Issei took a seat next to him.

"Well... CS:GO, PUBG, Minecraft, TF2, you know, simple stuffs", Issei replied.

"Simple my ass, rich kid, unlike him, it took me half a year to even afford Minecraft" He lied again, the truth is, he just simple downloaded the cracked version.

"Well, Minecraft is quite popular despite its pixelated 3d graphics, and about PUBG, I never played game and it's too expensive, so I played Fortnite instead."

"Ohhh I see, so... shall we play now?" Issei said as the man simply smiled and started the game.

...

...

...

...

After both of them left the house "Never thought that you were 'that' harsh on gaming, Ise."

As the baldy said that Issei suddenly remembered his earlier paranoia when he was entering the house before, but now, he managed to fulfill a contract and his worries were all forgotten.

"Uh... Yeah, my bad there. But still, I didn't expect him to be... a beginner..." Issei replied back to him while scratching his cheek in slight embarrassment.

"You didn't even bother to at least holding back, did you?"

"Yeah, sorry. I guess I got exited and all."

"Well, I guess I can't be helped since he let you go. Just keep your guard up if you ever come to him again, you hear me?"

"Yeah, yeah, same advice from D-draig..."

Just when Issei was about to head back to the clubroom, the boy sensed a magical signal on his palm and a magic communication circle appeared on it. The pawn could see Akeno's body being projected from the red magic circle.

Both of them noticed it _""A Halo preference?""_ both of them thought as they saw how Akeno contacted through magic.

"Akeno-san? What is it?" Issei asked looking at his open palm.

"Good work for today, Tsuda-kun, Ise-kun. Sorry for a sudden notice but we've received another order from the Archduke", Akeno replied with her usual smile.

"Is it another stray?" Matsuda guessed, only for Akeno to answer it with a nod.

"I'll send you the location to your phone and we'll meet there" Akeno said as Issei's phone suddenly buzzed. Speak of the devil.

"Okay, I got it. See you and the others later, Akeno-san", Issei said looking at his cell-phone as he turned off the magic link.

Issei opted to run or perhaps ask his friend to lift him towards the location, however, before he could have made any movement, the boy stopped as he face his friend.

"Should I use 'Teleportation'?" he inquired.

"Then what, faint at the end? hell no, use your own fucking feet your lazytard"

"Hehe, just a what I thought" he dumbfounded said as look at the coordinate on his cell-phone before sprinting towards the location.

* * *

 **Abandoned Construction Site**

"Oh guys Its been a while" Issei said as he approached his group. While everyone nodded and greeted him in return, both Matsuda and Issei noticed that Yuuto was still in his trance.

"So... I take that our target is inside the building?" Matsuda asked, ignoring the knight for a moment.

"We believe so", was all Rias said as she and the others stared at the abandoned building.

Issei stared into the building as he cracked his index finger with his thumb. "Ojou-sama, should I?" Issei volunteered himself as he moved forward.

"Yes, please do, Ise. Koneko, Yuuto, you two go with him. I, Akeno, Asia and Matsuda will act as the rear support" Rias commanded at her peerage, followed by affirmative replies from everyone, safe for Yuuto. The Gremory knight just awoke from his mussing when everybody chorused their affirmations.

Issei was starting to worry about Yuuto, but he chose to focus at the hunt for now. When the three chosen vanguards went inside the building, Issei and Koneko could sense that they definitely were not alone. Soon enough, a monster, taking a form of a deformed giant scorpion appeared from the ceilings. Its upper body was that of a man with huge claws as its arms, the rest of the lower body was that of a scorpion.

"Okay... So let's wrap this up smoothly, everyone" Issei prepared his Boosted Gear, starting to charge his power while Koneko took her fighting stance, however, Matsuda noticed that the 'Knight' was barely paying attention at all.

The monster, the stray devil roared, and Issei and Koneko quickly moved to engage it. The monster strode forward, and while Issei and Koneko quickly stepped aside to evade the monster's advance to run them over, Issei's eyes widened when his gaze fixated on Yuuto, who was still on his previous spot.

"OI, KIBA!" Issei yelled out loud.

"YUUTO!" Rias shouted in worry, this time manage to snap the knight out from his trance.

Yuuto quickly summoned a demonic sword and skillfully managed to cut off one of the monster's claws that was directed to him at the last second, however, the monster still had not given up on targeting Yuuto whose position was still the closest to it. As the monster threw its other claw towards Yuuto, Matsuda quickly equip his 'Bow' and fire his 'Arrow of Harming' into the abomination, preventing it to take another inch closer towards Yuuto.

"NICE ASSIST TSUDA!" the pawn took a deep breath as he prepared himself for the next course of action.

 **[BOOST]**

 **[BOOST]**

 **"HAAAAAAAH"**

 **"DORAGON NO SAIDAI ŌDA (dragon's maximum punch)"**

As Issei thrusted his left fist towards the stray devil, the monster's upper body exploded as soon as the pawn's Boosted Gear made contact, the impact caused the stray devil's blackened blood splattered across the ground. As the upper body that controls the rest of the limbs had completely gone, the lower body of the monster simply limping away before it finally collapsed to the ground.

 ** _[Dumbass, you almost drained your entire energy!]_**

 _"Ooopsy"_ In the end, it was Issei who did most of the job during the hunt that night "Okay, that was easy..." he said as he dismissed his Boosted Gear and thought to himself as he did not expect that the stray devil was not as strong as he anticipated.

Issei looked around at the carcass of the stray devil and he found Koneko came out from behind the devil's remains, her face was not amused at all. Apparently, when Issei blew the monster away, Koneko, who was standing behind the stray devil got caught by the blood splattered from Issei's attack. Seeing the dirtied and tainted body of the rook, Issei gulped as he rubbed his head.

"Um... Sorry about that, Koneko-chan... You okay?" Issei asked.

"Gotta need a bath more than twice..." Koneko replied with harsh tone as she tried to rub away some of the blood from her face. "But... good work, senpai", Koneko raised up her thumb as she had to admit that Issei's attack really did the job.

While Issei was still a bit confused either to thank or apologize to her again, a slapping sound was heard.

Turning towards the source of the noise, Issei found that Rias' hand just slapped across Yuuto's cheek, the latter's cheek was tinted red from the slap.

"Are you awake now?" Rias asked with stern, yet slightly cold tone. Yuuto did not say anything in return "We've managed to finish the hunt without casualties, but your actions could have killed someone. What's a matter with you?"

"I'm sorry about the battle earlier, it seems I wasn't feeling well..." Yuuto replied with a fake, sheepish smile. "It should be fine now, right? I'm a bit tired, so please allow me to take a bit of break from the club activities. Excuse me...", Yuuto simply replied as he turned around and walked away.

Rias and the others did not say anything as they watched their knight walked away, however...

"Wait", a hand landed on Yuuto's shoulder after he walked for a while. "You've been really out of it since yesterday and it became even worse only in a day. What's wrong with you, really?" Issei asked stopping the knight.

Yuuto was silent for a second, then he shoved Issei's hand away. "It doesn't concern you", the knight said with the same fake smile he showed to Rias before.

"Look into my eyes..." Issei replied harshly as he gripped Yuuto's collar shirt. "After all we've gone through as a team, there's no way I could just leave you alone. Now, tell me. What the hell is going on with you?"

Yuuto was about to retort, but seeing Issei's expression that says the pawn will not receive any bullshit, the knight only sighed in defeat "You're too emotional for your own good, Issei-kun..." he said as he broke away from Issei's grip "I... just remembered something when I came to your house..."

Issei's eyebrows raised up slightly "Which is...?"

"My reason to fight... My reason to live..."

"Your reason... Isn't it for Rias Buchou?"

"No..." Issei's eyes widened slightly when he saw the hatred in Yuuto's eyes "It's for vengeance..." He said as he clutched his hand "To destroy the holy sword Excalibur... That's my only reason to fight..."

Issei could only stared at Yuuto's figure that gradually disappeared into the darkness of night.

Matsuda heard everything, Kiba might be good with a sword, but he has a feeling that a tragedy might fall upon the knight if he let him go "A person who wield the heart of vengeance will never let himself die, not until his desire is fulfilled... Lets go back to the base Ise"

...

...

...

Kiba is currently walking without using an umbrella under the heavy rain "I think it's a good rain that can cool my head off."

He had a fight with Rias. He rebelled for the first time against his own master who saved him from death.

It was a failure as "Kiba Yuuto". However, He had never once forgotten my revenge towards the holy-sword Excalibur. He was just getting senile with the lifestyle at school. He had made comrades, obtained a lifestyle, and received a name. He also received a purpose in life from his master, Rias Gremory.

Asking for more happiness is a bad thing. It's certainly bad.

Until he achieve his one and only purpose, He have never thought that He can continue to live on behalf of his "comrades".

 ***SPLASH***

He heard a sound of water that is different from the sound of rain.

There is a priest in front of him. By hanging a cross around their neck, they speak of the holiness in the name of God that he despise.

They are one of the things he hate. The target of his hatred. He even think that he don't mind killing him if he is an exorcist.

 _"Wait..."_ he noticed that priest has a blood patch on his stomach and when he coughs out some blood, he falls down.

 _"Was he attacked by someone? Who? —An enemy?"_ Sensing an abnormal presence, He created a demonic-sword instantly. -It's a killing intent.

There is a reflection of a metal under the rain, then there's a spark.

When He move his body towards the place where the killing intent is coming from, there is someone wielding a long sword who comes to attack him.

This person is wearing same clothes as the priest that just died front of him. —A priest. Except, this one is giving off a powerful killing intent clearly.

"Yahooo. It's been a while" He know the boy priest who is giving a disgusting smile.

A white-haired crazy priest, Freed Zelzan. He's the one we fought in the previous incident involving the Fallen-Angels.

"...Looks like you are still in this town. What is your business today? I'm sorry, but I'm in a really bad mood today" Kiba said that with an angry tone, but the lunatic simply laughs it off.

"Well that's good timing. Wonderful! In my case I'm so happy that I'm going to shed some tears because of my reunion with you!" So he still has his cocky way of talking.

When He try to make a demonic-sword in my left hand, the long sword he is wielding starts to emit a holy aura.

"That light... That aura... That glow... How can I forget"

"I was getting bored of priest hunting, so this really is a good timing. Very Good. Nice timing indeed. My Excalibur and your demonic sword, can you let me check which one is stronger? Hyahahahaha! I will repay you by killing you!"

 _"Yes, the sword he has is the 'Holy-sword Excalibur' itself."_

* * *

 **ORC Clubroom**

"The Holy Sword Project?" Issei asked to Rias, who replied with a nod. Currently, Issei, Asia and Rias were sitting inside clubroom to talk about the Gremory knight during the last hunt. When Issei asked his master about Yuuto's issues with holy swords, apparently, before Yuuto was reincarnated into a devil by Rias, the knight used to be an orphan that was subjected by the church into a research experiment that was known as 'Holy Sword Project'. The project's goal was to create a person that can wield a holy sword, particularly the Excalibur.

"This is the first time for me to know such a project ever existed..." Asia commented with a grim expression.

According to Rias, holy swords are weapons that pose a threat towards devils, a single touch from the holy swords themselves could be fatal for devils. While there were numerous kinds of holy swords from various mythologies and religions, Excalibur was one of the most famous among them.

The church took Yuuto in as one of the test subjects to be raised and tampered in order to adapt to Excalibur. Apparently holy swords like Excalibur cannot be wielded by random persons, and because the number of people who had compatibility to wield them are scarce, the church decided to conduct such an experiment to create a holy sword wielder by their own hands, in other words, artificial holy sword wielders.

When Yuuto and his friends were deemed not being able to wield the holy sword, the church labelled them as defects and disposed of them soon after. Yuuto managed to escape from the research facility thanks to the sacrifices of his comrades when they were about to be massacred, but the boy himself was practically dying when the crimson-haired girl found him in the forest. After she had reincarnated Yuuto into her knight, Yuuto, being the sole survivor of the Holy Sword project, swore that he would destroy the Excalibur to avenge his fallen comrades.

After listening Rias' story of Yuuto, the atmosphere inside the room suddenly turned all gloomy. Matsuda simply looked down with hardened face as he tightened his fists. He also felt as if his stomach was churned up.

"Poor Kiba-san... It's not an acceptable actions by those who serve the Lord..." Asia said with sad expression on her face.

"I can tell that Yuuto has talents in swords, so I reincarnated him into a devil so he can effectively use his talents instead of wasting it by obsessing over his hatred for holy swords... However, even after all these years, Yuuto's hatred towards those swords are still there", Rias said with a sad expression as well. "People keep saying that we devils are evil existence... But human's ill intentions may be the worst evil of all..."

"I see... That explains Kiba's dislike towards exorcists as well..." Issei said as he took out a photo album. "I guess it all started again from here", Issei continued as he showed a picture that Yuuto saw with him in the other day.

"So you know people who are related to the church, Ise?" Rias asked as she looked at the picture with Asia as well.

"Well... To be precise this is the picture of me with my childhood friend who is a Christian... Never thought that a holy sword was around this place 10 years ago..." Issei replied.

"It is indeed a holy sword, not as powerful nor famous as the Excalibur, but still a real deal", Rias said with calculating look. "Well, that's all we could find so far... So for now..." Rias stood up from her seat. "Let's call it a night and go to home", Rias said before going so some vacant room, since she's now living in the Clubroom along with everyone else, except Issei and Matsuda of course.

...

...

...

 **Midnight**

 **Hyoudou's Residence**

Issei sighed as he just finished his glass of water in the kitchen, his eyes turned serious as his thought completely focused about the issues with Yuuto and the Excalibur.

 **[Worried about that knight, partner?]** Issei turned to look at his left arm when he heard his inner dragon spoke.

"Ah, good work for controlling my reserves Ddraig."

 **[Pssh... Good work to you. I barely did anything during that hunt earlier. So... Well? How are you feeling?]** Issei smiled faintly at first for a second before he asked to his left arm.

"As you had guessed, I am kind of worried about this... holy sword thing. Say, Ddraig... Do you know anything about Excalibur?" Ddraig remained silent for a second.

 **[Well... nothing worth mentioning... But wait...] Ddraig paused for another second. [Actually, I heard an intriguing rumor during my past days with your predecessors]**

"A rumour?" Issei became intrigued.

 **[Yeah, that rumour said that the Excalibur sword had been broken since the Great War]** Issei's eyes widened at the information.

"Broken? But that project...!"

 **[I know, I know... However, just because it was broken doesn't mean it can't be repaired, partner...]** Issei let out a breath as he conceded with Ddraig.

"Point taken. Speaking of that Excalibur and the Great War... Did you witness it yourself when the sword was broken?"

 **[To be honest... I don't remember]**

"You don't?"

 **[Yeah... All I remember were, me trying to kill the white one, then suddenly the three factions were ganging up on us, then everything afterwards was fuzzy. When the three factions turned their weapons against us, it was too chaotic for me to discern what was what... I was too focused on rampaging and blasting things and people around... The Excalibur might had been broken at the point after me and the white one were defeated, or even before us heavenly dragons were dragged into the war. I don't know]**

"I see... Well, the event where Excalibur had been broken before is still a hint that Kiba's goal can still achievable in one way or another. Thanks, Ddraig." Issei replied and Ddraig only replied with a hum.

 **[Now, now, remember partner... While your power is increasing in each passing day, the time where you will encounter the white one is coming closer as well...]**

"The white one..." Issei muttered the title that Ddraig mentioned to him in the past. After contemplating of things for a minute, with a final sigh, the pawn decided to jump into his soft and comfy bed, alone.

* * *

 **All things is already settled, I wont fall.**


	14. Chapter 13: Holy Sword (II)

**Chapter 12: Holy Sword (II)**

* * *

 **legend**

"nornal talking"

 **"ATTACK"**

 _"thought"_

 **[Sacred Gear talking]**

 ** _[Sacred Gear telepathy]_**

 ***SFX***

* * *

His drowsiness turned into full awakening as he felt he need to wake up early.

"Wake up dragon..." He managed to speak as his simplistic eyes looked at his dragon that who was currently residing within him "It's morning..."

 ** _[5 more minutes...]_** the dragon sluggishly whined.

Since Ddraig is a male, and he cant ignore whats coming into his host's mind, with this idea Issei came up an plan to wake him up _"Keep sleeping and I'll watch 'Boku no Pico'"_ the pawn of Rias grinned mischievously grinned.

The dragon thought his host is just telling a joke, but when he was about to grab the disc **[STOOOOOP!]** out of fear of watching such disgusting anime ** _[Anything... ANYTHING BUT 'THAT']_** and it fuckin worked. Never thought the dragon itself could be traumatized by 'that' anime.

 _"Good"_ He then put back the disc on where it should be placed... the trash can.

 ** _[Now, state your request]_**

 _"Matsuda told me to meditate, any idea how to do it?_ "

 ** _[Listen brat, the way you will do this is easy. Put yourself in a relaxing position, take deep breaths ,slowly, inhale and exhale. Feel your energy within you flow through your body while increasing the magnitude. Let your Magic Container expand going to its full limit and make it stay that way. Do not waver in this or it will backfire. Literally.]_** Ddraig said helping and warning his host what to do.

Issei did as his dragon said, taking breaths in and out and feeling the energy flow in his body. After a while a crimson aura started to dance around his body becoming smaller as he inhaled and larger when he exhaled.

While he's in the middle of his meditation, he sensed someone, It seems like something unpleasant, the feeling that can only be felt by devils like him "What is this? its so familiar, I had felt a similar feeling like this before. If I could remember it correctly, this is a holy aura... an exor- No, it can't be... Mum!" ans fast as lightning, he jumped off from his bed for the rescue.

He imagined his mum in danger in his head as he opened the door quickly. He ignored the stairs making him fall head on, after getting up he continue his way straight off to the kitchen!

 _"It must be a joke! Mum! No, it can't be! Is the fact that I am a devil revealed? By whom? Fallen-angels? God? Angels? People related to the Church? Any of those are dangerous! They would cut down and kill any of those related to us without mercy!"_ In his head, he started to remember the dead body that was killed by that shitty priest, Freed. The corpse that was cut many times by him. _"Shit! Don't fuck around! That kind of thing...! That will not happen!"_

Mum wasn't in the kitchen. But he heard laughter from the living room. He went there quickly and saw two unfamiliar girls and mum who was laughing.

"And this is a picture of Ise when he was in primary school. Look. This is the picture when his togs got ripped at the swimming pool. It was very troublesome. He went to the pool's slide with his togs ripped."

"Mu...mum?" his mom looked at him when she realized he was there.

"Oh Ise. your awake. What happened? got a nightmare? You look pale."

"Ahhh. thank goodness" After he found out his mum was safe, he sat down on the ground as if he was relieved. He took a deep breath and calmed down. But he couldn't get rid of his uneasiness. Of course. Because there were two unfamiliar women. They were both young foreigners with a Rosario hanging around their chest. Both of them looked about his age. One had chestnut colored hair and the other one had blue hair with a green mesh and scary eyes. Both of them were quite beautiful. But by the way fighting in this place is impossible."

"Hello, Hyoudou Issei-kun."

The woman with chestnut hair smiled at me. Next to her was the girl with green mesh and there was a weapon covered in cloth next to her. _"That thing must be a powerful holy sword"_ a reason not to provoke the two "Nice to meet you" He greeted the chestnut haired one with a fake smile. But her eyes changed and she looked puzzled.

"Huh? Don't you remember? It's me?"

"Huh?" The chestnut haired girl pointed at herself.

"No, no. I don't remember you" his Mom gave him a photo to him as he looked confused. It's the photo with the holy-sword. Mum pointed at the boy who he was friends with when he was small.

"It's this child. Shidou Irina-chan. That time she was like a boy, but now she is a proper lady so even I was shocked."

 _"The fuck? This girl... is the boy who lived in the neighborhood when I was small and the one I often played with?"_

...

...

5 seconds he passed and his brain has finally managed to process the information _"EEEEEEH!? The boy in the picture! It was a GIRL!? are you KIDDING ME!?"_ He mentally screamed.

"Long time no see, Ise-kun. Did you mistake me for a boy? It can't be helped since I was a troublemaker just like the boys. But it seems like we both have changed in the time we didn't see each other. Really. You can't tell what can happen in a reunion" Her words sounded like she meant something.

"Wow, cant believe you still able to remember the address correctly"

"I almost got lost on my way, thanks to that bald friend of yours for leading us to your house" by the said bald friend, he's currently standing behind Issei with his invisibility buff ready to strike just in case.

"So..." Issei said, gaining the other's attention. He knew talking was risky, but if he were to stay quiet, it would be even more suspicious and his effort to avoid battle would go down to the drain "It's really been like over 10 years, hasn't it?" he asked with a natural smile he could muster.

"Yeah! And imagine how much I miss you over those years I was in England! And I'm so glad that your appearance hasn't changed much!" Irina replied back with her cheerful smile.

"And this lady is..." Issei asked as his gaze fell upon the blue haired woman.

"Ah, this is Xenovia. My friend from the church where I studied before" she gestured her hand towards her friend, known as Xenovia. The girl in question did not say anything as she only stared intently at Issei, who nodded in greeting.

"Speaking of church..." Issei tried to remain 'normal' as he scanned on Irina and Xenovia's attire "You said that your dad got a work at the church, so you had to move out. I guess you two ended up being affiliated with that church too, eh?" he said as he tried to keep his tone natural.

"Yeah... Many things have happened" she said as her smile fell slightly "And I, we sure many things have happened to you as well, Ise-kun."

The looks that Issei got from Xenovia and Irina's eyes, when the latter said those words put him on the edge. His facade almost fell when he heard the next words.

"Really, you can never tell what might happen at a reunion..."

 _"FUCK."_

From the tone, looks and sentence alone, Issei immediately knew that the chance about their unawareness had been thrown out of the window. The two exorcists had been aware of his true nature all along.

"Irina, it's already time. We have to go."

Irina blinked at her partner and after a minute, she smiled as she rose up from her seat. "Sorry, but we have somewhere else to go. We'll continue this talk another time. Is that alright?"

Issei would like to hear more, but his survival instinct told him to let the enemies go for now. "Yeah, next time, I guess."

"You're welcome to stay here longer, you know", His mom said as she stood up as well, escorting the girls.

"No, thank you, ma'am. It's fine. We have to fulfill our own schedule, after all", Irina said as she bowed.

Xenovia, bringing her large item with her, took a last glance at Issei. "I'll be ready in our next meeting..." the girl said in steeled tone. Issei only stared back with the same steel gaze.

"Ise-kun", Issei's eyes turned back to Irina, who was smiling genuinely. "Despite our current situation, I'm truly glad to meet you again" For some reasons, Issei also showed a genuine smile in return. "Yeah, it is truly nice to see you again."

Issei and his invisible friend finally let out a relieved sigh as soon as the two female exorcists went out through the door. Despite having them aware of him being a devil, no fight had occurred. However, ignoring his mother's gleeful humming as she waltzed back to the kitchen, as he go back to his room followed by his friend.

"That was close..."

"Yeah" his friend appeared next to him. This action made him sacred as he's always alone in his own room.

"FOR FUCK SAKE, DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" lucky, the wall of his room is padded with soundproof material, or else it would be trouble.

"Yeah, yeah I'm here to pick you up... so move your ass lil' fucker"

"HAH! as if I'm scared of-" his friend equipped his diamond sword "GETTING LATE I MEAN"

* * *

The next day after school. The members of Gremory group, were gathered in the club room. On the sofa, Rias with Akeno and the two 'guests' were sitting. The other members of their group including the Matsuda were sitting in the corner of the room listening to their conversation. Ever since those two came to the club room, they couldn't stop but feel something, except for the only human member. Their instincts as devils were telling them that they were dangerous. Rias and Akeno were talking to them with a serious face. But the most dangerous one was Kiba. He was glaring at them grudgingly. If something were to happen... No. He looked as if he was about to go slashing at them any moment. They were the believers of God that Kiba hates. If you knew his past, then you would know that he was brimming with hatred now. Under this atmosphere, the first one to talk was Shidou Irina.

"Recently the Holy-swords Excaliburs that were kept by the Catholic Church Headquarter Vatican, Protestant Church, and Eastern Orthodox Church were stolen."

 _"Excalibur was stolen? And Catholic, and Protestant...? If I remember correctly, I was told in a lecture at school that there were different factions within the Christian religion. But how can Excalibur be stolen from Catholic, Protestant and Eastern Orthodox? It's in one location isn't it?"_ he thought as he still able to remember the information Rias gave to them.

"Excalibur itself doesn't exist" The one who answered his doubt was Rias herself.

"I'm sorry. One of my servants recently became a devil, so can we continue this conversation while explaining about Excalibur?" Shidou Irina nodded at Buchou's request.

Irina looked at him "Ise-kun. Excalibur broke in the war a long time ago" and said that.

 _""Huh? Broke? The holy-sword did? Even if it's a super famous sword?""_ Matsuda and Issei thought at the same time in disbelief.

"Now it looks like this" The woman with blue-hair and green mesh got her weapon, which was covered in cloth, and revealed it to me. What appeared was a long sword.

"This is Excalibur."

The moment Issei looked at it, He felt as if every pore on his body opened and felt something really cold running through. Fear, Shiver, and Thrilled? I guess since he has a dragon inside him it make sense.

"Excalibur was broken into pieces during the war a long time ago. The fragments were collected and turned into a new form by alchemy. It was made into 7 swords. This is one of them."

"So Excalibur wasn't a real one, but a new one that was made afterwards?"

"Yes, the Excalibur I hold is 'Excalibur Destruction'. It's one of the 7 holy-swords that were created. The Catholic Church is in control of it."

The woman with a mesh put her sword away and wrapped it with a cloth and at the same time Irina also took out something that looked like a long rope. That rope started to move as if it were alive.

The rope changed its shape right in front of me and turned into a katana.

"Mine is 'Excalibur Mimic'. I can change its shape into anything I want so it's really useful for carrying around. Just like this, each 'Excalibur' has its unique ability. This one is in the possession of the Protestant Church" She said it with pride. everyone could feel fear due to that Excalibur as well.

"Irina... There's no reason to tell these devils the ability of Excalibur, is there?"

"Ara Xenovia. Even if they are devils we still have to form a trustworthy relationship with them in this situation. Also, even if my sword's ability is revealed, I won't fall behind all the devils here" she said confidently. She probably had the confidence that she absolutely would not lose.

Matsuda noticed her confidence, but remembering Kiba's anger _"Oh shit, wrong word Irina-"_ too late, Kiba's glare intensifies.

The knight was glaring at the Excaliburs and the two women with a scary face that Issei had never seen before. He probably never thought that he would encounter the those swords here. And now it was right here in front of him. He must have been going crazy.

Rias is talking professionally with the enemy. If he'll jump right in for an attack, then it would all be in vain.

"So what does the stolen Excaliburs have to do with this country located in the east of the World?" Rias continued to talk with the same attitude. As expected from the High-rank devil. She isn't backing down even if it's an Excalibur in front of her! She is holding her ground!

"The Catholic Church was in possession of two Excaliburs including mine. The Protestant Church also had two. Also in the Eastern Orthodox Church there were two as well. The last one went missing in the previous war between God, devils, and fallen-angels. One Excalibur was stolen from each Church. The ones that stole them escaped to Japan, and brought them to this town"

Rias puts her hand on her forehead and took a breath "Looks like my territory is full of incidents. So who are the ones that stole the Excaliburs?"

"The ones that stole them were the Grigori" Her widened her eyes in surprise at the answer.

"The holy-swords were taken by the fallen-angel organisation? It's not a matter of mistake. But certainly it would be the fallen-angels when it comes to stealing them. For the devils working at the top, holy-swords does not give them much interest."

"We know the main culprit who stole the Excaliburs. One of the leaders of Grigori, Kokabiel."

"Kokabiel... One of the leaders of the fallen-angels that survived the previous wars since ancient times... I never expected to hear the name of the one that appears in the Bible."

Matsuda smirked at the name _"Quite an enemy were going ho have there, not only having the Excalibur, but also being led by one of a High-ranking fallen-angels? Hohoho, an upcoming storm I see"_

"We sent priests, exorcists, to this town secretly but they kept getting killed" Xenovia said that "Our request... No. Our order is to not to have any devils intrude in the battle between us and the fallen-angels for the Excaliburs. In other words, we came here to tell you not to interfere with this incident."

Rias' eyes changed after hearing the way Xenovia talked "Such manner of speech. Is it restraint? Are you thinking that we might collaborate with those fallen-angels? Perhaps that we might team up with them to do something with Excalibur?"

"The headquarters think that it might not be impossible."

There were chills within the redhead's eyes. She was quite pissed! An enemy comes all the way to her territory. Then tells her not to be involved and not to butt in. Also they said whatever they wanted to by saying that they would not forgive us if we formed an alliance with the fallen-angels. Her pride as a high-class devil wouldn't allow her to keep quiet about it.

"The higher-ups don't trust devils and fallen-angels. We were ordered as "If the holy-swords are taken away from God's side then the devils would also be happy right? The fallen-angels would also profit from it. For those reasons it won't be weird for them to form an alliance. That's why we are giving you a warning. If you form an alliance with the fallen-angel Kokabiel then we will eliminate you all. Even if you're the little sister of the Maou," -by our boss" Xenovia said it casually without caring about Rias' glare.

"If you know that I am the sister of a Maou, then it means that you have lots of connections with the higher-ups in the Church. Then I will say it. We will not form an alliance with the fallen-angels. Never. In the name of the Gremory house. I will not do something that would tarnish the name of our Maou!" It had become a contentious situation for both sides. But Xenovia laughed.

"Hearing that is good enough. I had to warn you just in case that Kokabiel is hiding himself in this town along with the three Excaliburs. If something were to happen I would be the one to be hated by the bunch in the Church headquarters. Well, we won't ask for cooperation. If you were to form an alliance with God's side temporally, then it would affect the balance of the three factions. Especially if it's the little sister of a Maou"

After Her statement, Rias softened her expression and took a breath.

"Where is the person the Orthodox Church dispatched?"

"They have that person put on hold for this case. They are planning to protect the last Excalibur if Irina and I fail" Xenovia answered Buchou's question

"So it's just the two of you? You are going to retrieve the Excaliburs from the leader of the fallen-angel with just the two of you? How reckless. Are you trying to die?" She said it with an amazed voice.

But the two Excalibur wielder said it with straight eyes, "Yes."

"I have the same view as Irina, but if it's possible I don't want to die."

"...You came here to Japan prepared to die? The belief in your teaching is extreme like always."

"Don't talk ill of our beliefs, Rias Gremory. Right, Xenovia?"

"Right. Also the Church decided that it would be better to eliminate all of the Excaliburs rather than letting them get used by the fallen-angels. Our minimum objective is to get the Excaliburs away from the fallen-angels. To accomplish that, it's okay for us to die. The only way to fight against the Excaliburs are Excaliburs."

"Is it possible with only the two of you?"

"Well, we won't die in vain" Xenovia said fearlessly to Her question.

"You seem confident. Do you have a secret weapon?"

"Maybe. I will leave it to your imagination."

"..."

"..."

After that, the two of them just stared at each other and the conversation stopped. Shidou Irina and Xenovia looked at each other and stood up.

"Then we will take our leave now. Let's go Irina."

"So you won't drink your tea? I can prepare a snack for you."

"I don't need it" Xenovia declined her offer with her hand.

"I'm sorry. See you" Irina also apologised with her hand. They didn't try to accept her offer, and the two of them tried to leave. Then both of them looked in the same direction. It was Asia.

"While we were talking, I thought that maybe it was you. Are you the 'Witch' Asia Argento? I never expected to meet you in a place like this." Xenovia said. Asia's body shook after she was called 'Witch'. That word is something painful to Asia. Irina seemed like she noticed as well and stared at Asia.

"Are you the rumored 'witch'? The former holy-maiden? You are said to have the power that can also heal devils and fallen angels, right? I heard that you were sent somewhere after getting exiled, but I never thought you became a devil."

"...Ummmmm...I...I..." The former nun didn't know how to react towards the two.

"It's okay. I won't tell the higher ups what I saw here, so rest assured. People who were around the 'Holy-maiden Asia' will also get shocked as well."

"..."

Asia made a perplexed expression at Irina's words.

"But to become a devil. The one who was called a 'Holy-maiden'. You fell to the lowest place you could. Do you still believe in our God?"

"Xenovia. There's no way that she, who became a devil, still believes in God" Shidou Irina said it with an amazed face.

"No, I can smell the 'belief' from her. It might be an abstract way of saying it. But I'm sensitive to these things. There are people who betray the teachings and still have guilt within them because they couldn't forget the teachings. I can feel something similar coming from her" Xenovia said it with sharp eyes and Irina stared at Asia even more with interested eyes.

"Is that true? Asia-san, you still believe in God even if you have turned into a devil?"

"...I just can't put it aside. I believed in it for my whole life..." She replied with a sad expression

Hearing that, Xenovia took her sword out from the cloth but stopped when a hand touched her shoulder.

As she turn her head, her eyes met Matsuda's "First is ordering us not to interfere, well that acceptable" the baldy is now talking like a mirracle "But threatening one of our member? quite disrespectful"

Respect? to a devil? she frowned "And why should I"

"In any type of meeting, respect must be upheld. No matter you like it, or not" His word made her realize her objective before going there.

Before she could grab the doorknob, she turned her head towards the blond ex-nun " ***SIGH***... just approach us if you want to get exorcised, Asia" Well, exorcist is still an exorcist.

"Stop right there" Kiba is now equipped with his sword, and there was an enormous aura of intent to kill coming out of his body "I want to fight you, right here right-

 ***BOOOM***

Before the blond knight could finish his word, out of nowhere Issei appeared and punched him across the room, successfully knocking the knight out cold.

Well, Matsuda was actually next to him, prepared to launch his right fist into the knight, but Issei took the lightning "Wow Ise... KS?"

"I'll treat you a burger after this" after he said that, the two exorcist left the room peacefully, and no fighting has been occurred. Nice one Baldy.

* * *

 **Hey guys, just watched 'Boku no Pico', all of its three episodes...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **And I regretted what kind of fucking shit I've attempted.**

 **BUUUUUUUUUT, THANK YOU FOOOOOOR THE SUPPORT!**

 **Tommorow will be my examination, and WHO CARES!**

 **A piece of paper is not the one who's going to decide my future. _(if you happen to have an examination, pls study well, unlike me)_**


	15. Chapter 14: Holy Sword (III)

**Chapter 14: Holy Sword (III)**

* * *

 **legend**

"nornal talking"

 **"ATTACK"**

 _"thought"_

 **[Sacred Gear talking]**

 ** _[Sacred Gear telepathy]_**

 ***SFX***

* * *

"That's all for today, this meeting is over" as Rias was about to leave though magic, someone knocks at the door, making her cancel her teleportation magic "That's rare..."

"Come on in"

A visitor came in, She is a young bespectacled woman with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes. Her appearance shocked Issei as she is one of the three biggest celebrity of the Kuoh Academy.

"So the student council are actually devils as well?" He asked while sitting on the couch with Asia sitting next to him. Koneko was sitting on the couch across, munching snacks as usual and Kiba was laying unconscious across the room.

"Oh yeah, now that you mentioned it" the baldy gave his thought bout it.

Rias who was sitting on her desk with Akeno standing beside her nodding as she answered, "Yes, Ise… The student council president is another high-class devil representing the Sitri house-hold in the underworld, she is also an old-friend of mine."

The duo took the information into his head as they recalled the name of the Student Council president.

 _"The student council president… Shitori Sona… Shitori Sona… Shitori… Sitri…? A pun?"_ both of them sweat-dropped inwardly at the thought.

Meanwhile, as Issei noticed Asia's nevousness, since its her first time meeting a bunch of devil in one room, He rubbed Her head gently to comfort the girl. "It's alright, Asia… There's nothing to worry about… Right, buchou?" said Issei smiling before he addressed to Rias.

Rias nodded once again. "Yes, indeed. Sona might be a strict person towards her peerage, but everyone from student council are good people once you know them."

As on cue, knocking sounds were heard from the door of the club-room and Matsuda opened it, revealing the student council president with her peerage, consisting seven people, one male and six females, followed behind her. The student council group entered the room and Sona looked at Rias as the two greeted each other.

"It's been a while, Sona…" said Rias smiling at her child-hood friend.

"Yes it has Rias, Seems everything is fine, I thought the school was under attack, so I came for backup..." she replied as she looked around, her eyes landed upon the new faces "I see that you have gained not only one, but three more members in your peerage"

"Nice to meet you, Hyoudou Issei-san and Asia Argento-san. My name is Sona Sitri, the heiress of Sitri household from 72 pillars. I'm also the president of student council, I hope you found yourself a good time in this academy." Issei and Asia only bowed back in acknowledgement.

"It's pleasure to meet you, Sona-sama. I'm looking forward to your guidance", Issei replied respectfully.

"I-I'll be in your care as well, Sona-sama!" Asia said shyly. Sona only nodded in acknowledgement.

"And you must be the younger brother of Yashin Iku, Yashin Matsuda.. Am I right?" the baldy nod in answer.

"Never thought you have some three of a kind"

"Yes, and these three are very special in their own way. And I see that you have recruited the one you've set your eyes on?" Rias said as she caught the sight of a new comer, which was a young man with short blonde hair.

"I have, and let's introduce our newest members, shall we? Saji", Sona called one of her peerage, and the man with blonde hair stepped in front of the group. Rias also gestured the trio to follow-suit as the three complied.

"Nice to meet you, everyone. My name is Saji Genshirou, Sona-kaichou's 'pawn', as well as student council secretary…" said the boy as he bowed.

"Im Yashin Matsuda, nice to-"

"Not interested"

He get dissed like a pro "The fu- ***SIGH*** _the one who get pissed over an idiot is the real idiot... i'll keep it in mind"_ He thought, regaining his peace of mind.

"M-my name is Asia Argento. Rias Gremory-sama's 'bishop'… Please take care of me, Saji-san!" Asia introduced herself, bowing shyly.

"Yes! Let's get along, Asia-chan!" Saji said with overly familiar tone as he grasped Asia's hand. The duo was slightly unnerved by Saji's attitude towards Asia, but he decided to let it go for now.

"I'm Hyoudou Issei, Rias Gremory-sama's 'pawn'. Looking forward to work together with you as fellow pawns", said Issei smiling as he bowed back.

However, Saji turned his face away from Issei as he huffed, "Hn, I don't want to be lumped together with someone from the perverted trio. Not to mention, I also heard that you already made a harem for yourself!"

Issei raised his eyebrows as he took in Saji's remarks. "Um… I won't deny that I'm friends with those two, but those rumors about me having a harem is a huge misunderstanding!" said Issei in his defense and he noticed that his fellow club-mates were looking at him, intrigued.

The male brunet looked around his club-mates and he raised his hand, "Like seriously, I have no harem whatsoever", then the others' expression seemed softened.

Saji who looked with judging eyes for a while then shrugged, "Oh well, if you say so. But you better know your place, newbie. I took 4 pawn pieces to get reincarnated. So I will watch attitude if I were you", said Saji with slight arrogant tone.

"Saji, be polite!" said Sona reprimanding Saji, whom did not really heed the former's voice.

Issei only stared for a moment, then he simply put up a smile. "Hee…. 4 pawn pieces, eh? That's amazing of you, Saji-kun…" Saji raised his eyebrows as he was slightly suspicious about Issei's action. "Well, having that much to reincarnate you shows how strong you are, I hope you can show me around the ropes", said Issei as he extended his hand.

Saji looked at Issei's hand for a moment then he smiled a bit as he sighed. "Well, as long as you know your place…" The moment they shook hands, Issei tightened his grip on Saji's hand, surprising the latter as he tried to either squeezed back or break free, but the former's grip only tightened a bit by bit.

"Well, what I said actually isn't necessary applicable…" said Issei as he retained his smile and his vice-grip. "Just because you have multiple pieces to be reincarnated, doesn't mean that you can go all cocky. The amount of your evil pieces only sums your potential, not your initial fighting strength. The real worth of a reincarnated devil is whether they can utilize their power effectively and efficiently, regardless how strong and weak they are in the beginning, don't you think so, Saji-kun?" continued Issei as he tightened his vice-grip even more.

Saji who still tried to retaliate had started to sweat, as he felt that his hand starting to feel numb as well. "Ye-yeah… I do… Can you let go of my hand now?" Saji honestly hate to admit, but Issei's grip was freakishly going to crush his own hand if this goes on. So he decided to swallow his pride and give in for now.

Rias who was about to reprimand Issei, was stopped by the student council president herself. Sona only raised up her hand as she thought that this spectacle might be a good lesson for her newest pawn.

"Glad you can agree. Oh and by the way, about my evil pieces, I took all eight pawn pieces, and all of them also became mutation. So I hope both of us can learn from each other, Saji-kun!" said Issei finally letting go of Saji's hand.

Saji quickly retracted his hand back and he massaged it to get the feel of his hand back, as his eyes widened at Issei's evil pieces value. "E-eight of them!? A-and mutations?! What the hell are you!?"

"Simply one hell of a pawn", said Issei as he smirked smugly.

"Ise", Rias' voice did the trick in making Issei to quickly shrink himself and mumbled a quick apology. "He's the current Red Dragon Emperor, apparently", said Rias resulting the student council's members to widen their eyes in surprise and curiosity.

"I see… I guess you got yourself fortunate, Rias… To be able to recruit someone with such potential", Sona commented as she shifted her glasses and turned her gaze on Issei.

"Hyoudou-san, while I'm agree with some parts of your speech, I'm still the student council president, thus I won't allow any actions that will disturb the peace of the academy. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, I'm sorry about my actions earlier, Sona-sama", said Issei apologizing.

"Kaichou. (President)"

"Eh?"

This time, Sona also shifted her gaze on both Issei and Asia. "While you're on the school-ground, I'd like you to address me as 'kaichou', considering that I am the student council president. All members of my peerage are also the members of student council."

Issei and Asia gave their respective nods ""Understood, kaichou""

The rest of the introductions to the new recruits went smoothly after Sona's warning to Saji about his rude behavior earlier, followed by the rest of occult research club and student

council bodies introducing themselves to the new members. The student council members, aside from Sona Sitri (king) and Saji Genshirou (pawn x4), are Shinra Tsubaki (queen), Hanakai Momo (bishop), Reya Kusaka (bishop), Meguri Tomoe (knight), Yura Tsubasa (rook), and Nimura Ruruko (pawn).

"Back to the topic, about those intruders", said Sona recovering the main subject.

"The intruder you sensed must be the assigned exorcist from the Vatican to capture the one who stole the Excalibur. They told us not to interfere on their business"

"I see, then I shall take our leave from here"

"I guess this meeting is now officially dismissed" Rias said the parting words.

...

...

...

 **Nearby Burger King**

After Issei took the food he ordered from the cashier, it was two 'Double Whopper Bacon Cheese Burger', now I know who stole my '60% off coupon'.

The baldy seems like staring at the ceiling a lot, the half dragon is now wondering what is ti "Any plans on your head, Tsuda?" he made his first move.

Matsuda made a deep sigh "Since tomorrow is saturday, I've been thinking bout helping those exorcist find the stolen excalibur."

"Without Buchous' permission?"

"She'll just decline it if I ask"

"You should be aware of the danger you'll be facing"

"I know, I know"

"Lets go find those two by tomorrow"

...

...

...

 **Tomorrow Morning**

 **Train Station**

"And? What was the reason for calling me?" Matsuda called out Kaichou's "Pawn", Saji, in front of the train station. He seemed listless. _"I somehow managed to get in contact with Saji thanks to Buchou."_ the baldy thought.

"…He's right. What were you two trying to do?"

The one who was holding onto his shirt and wasn't letting go was Koneko. They met her by coincidence when he was on his way to meet Saji on their current location.

"I'm going to ask Shidou Irina and Xenovia to give me permission to destroy the holy-sword Excalibur" Not only Saji, but Koneko also became really shocked that they had circle eyes.

"NOOOO! I'm going home!" Saji was screaming and trying to run away. Koneko held onto him and didn't let him go. When Matsuda suggested the plan to destroy Excalibur, The white haired loli thought about it and agreed.

"I will help as well. It's about Yuuto-senpai, right?" the loli made up her mind.

 _"As expected of Koneko-chan!"_ Matsuda thought, meanwhile on the other hand turned Saj blue and tried to run away immediately in which Koneko caught him without breaking any sweat again.

"Hyoudou! Why me!? It's your group's problem, right!? I belong to the House of Sitri! I shouldn't take part in this! Not at all!" He argued while crying.

"Don't say that Saji. The only Devil that I know who seems willing to help me is you."

"Bullshit! There's no way that I will help you! I'm going to get killed! I'm going to get killed by Kaichou!"

"Oooh, the fear you have towards Kaichou is appearing on your face. She must be really scary, huh"

"Your master-"

"She's not my master, Im human"

"But STILL!, Rias-senpai, might be strict and kind! But you know what! You know Kaichou!? She's strict... AND STRICT!"

"Yeah. Buchou is strict but also kind. Is that right? So Kaichou is strict, huh. That's good for you." After the baldy made up his mind, He went looking for Shidou Irina and Xenovia inside the town with Koneko-chan and Saji.

"Hey Koneko-chan. You know that Kiba is a victim of the "Holy-sword Project" and also harbors a grudge towards Excalibur, right?" Koneko nodded at his question.

"That's why I thought we could help them retrieve those. By making Kiba the main person. Three swords were stolen, so they won't mind if we retrieve or break one of them."

"You... want Yuuto-senpai to overcome Excalibur and to fulfil his wish, right?"

"Yeah" Matsuda nodded his head with a smile. "If that happened, then Kiba would accomplish his revenge and everything would be okay. Then he would continue doing the Devils' job with us with a smile. That's what I thought."

"…It seems hard."

"Not until we try."

"Even if it's for Yuuto's sake, we can't put our neck in the problems involving Angels."

"That's why you can leave, Koneko-chan. And Saji, as if I'll let you go."

"FUCK YOU!"

"If the negotiation fail, I'll use you as our bait."

"WHAT KIND OF MINDSET IS THAT! ARE YOU EVEN A HUMAN!?"

"So what will you gonna do, Koneko-chan?"

"I won't run away. It's for our comrade" she said it to him with eyes filled with strength.

...

 **3 minutes latter**

...

 ***HUF* *HUF* *HUF***

Out of nowhere, Issei came into the scene.

"Your late"

"Gome-"

"No time for excuses, lets go find those exorcist"

Twenty minutes after looking for them in the town. It wouldn't be easy to find two women wearing white robes in an undercover mission…

"Please give blessings to the lost lamb-"

"Please give charity to us on behalf of the father in heaven!"

They found them easily. There were two girls wearing white robes, praying on the road. And Wow they were standing out. It was easy to find them. It looked like they were quite troubled. People walking past them were giving them odd glances.

"How can this be? This is the reality of the developed country of Japan? That's why I don't like countries that don't have the smell of our beliefs."

"Don't say that, Xenovia. We lost all the money we had. So we have to rely on charity from these heretics or else we can't get food, you know? Aaah, we can't even buy a single loaf of bread!"

"Hmph. It all happened because you bought that fake looking painting."

Xenovia pointed at a painting of a saint that was drawn really badly. "What the heck was that? Did they get just get scammed?"

"What are you saying? This painting has the drawing of someone who looks like a saint! That's what the person in the exhibition said as well!"

"Then do you know who the person in the drawing is? I certainly don't."

"…I think it's…Saint…Peter…?"

"Don't mess around. Saint Peter wouldn't look like this."

"No, he must have looked like this! I'm sure about it!"

"Aaah, why did my partner have to be someone like you…God, is this also a trial?"

"Hey don't hold your head down. You really get depressed when you are down, don't you."

"Shut up! That's why the Protestants are called heretics! You guys have different beliefs than us Catholics! Show more respect to the saints!"

"What! What's wrong, it is Catholicism where they still abide by the old law!"

"What did you say, heretic?"

"What did you say, heretic!?"

Those two started to argue by banging their heads against each other…

 ***RUMBLE***

Then they heard the sound of their stomachs rumble when we were a distance away from them. The two of them dropped onto the ground with their stomachs rumbling.

"Anyway, let's fill our stomachs for now, otherwise we'll never get back the Excalibur swords…" Xenovia said first.

"You are right. Should we try to rob the pagans' money here? I think God would forgive us about it…" Irina replied with her suggestion.

Then, as if finding the idea appealing, both exorcists showed mischievous smirks on their faces.

"I'd say we raid a temple."

"Yeah, and loot out the money box… But wait", Irina thought of something. "We can't do that. The last thing we need is dealing with the policemen."

"Uhm… Let's drop it, then", Xenovia agreed. "Oh, then how about putting up a street performance with our swords to gain funds?"

"Yes, that's more like it! We can cut fruits for attraction!"

"Well, we don't even have any fruits to begin with, so let's cut this painting instead", Xenovia raised her blade at the painting Irina just bought.

"No, you can't do that!" Irina protested as she hugged her painting again.

"Fine! Then let's find the merchant who sold this fake painting, and get your money back!"

"I told you, it's not a fake! It's a real painting of St. Paul!"

"Aha! I knew it! So it's not St. Peter, after all!"

As the two exorcists returned to their bickering, Koneko finally had enough as she tugged Issei's uniform even harder, and when the said pawn turned to look at the rook, the latter gave

him a serious look that wanted no more games.

"Alright, alright", Issei finally conceded and he walked over towards the exorcists. "What are you two doing here?"

The two of them started arguing again. Issei went towards both of them even though he was getting a headache _"Seriously. They didn't seem like the girls I had an argument with in the clubroom last day."_

...

...

...

All of them were currently standing in front the new restaurant, Issei felt something off as he read its name.

"Odd right?"the baldy nod.

The restaurant was actually named.

 **"Cuisine of the Fallen Maiden"**

...

...

As everyone entered the newest restaurant that recently just opened, their nose met the explosion of scent from multiple delicious food being served. After they snapped back to reality, they quickly got a table just for them in no time.

Without waiting a second, an waiter approach the group and gave them the Menu.

"Umm" Xenovia made a confused look.

Issei figured out the problem, She can't read Japanese "I'll take the order for you" he said before he rise his hand to signal the waiter to come over their table.

"Have you made up your mind?" the waiter is tall and buxom woman with long, navy blue hair that obscured her right eye and brown eyes.

The waiter quickly recognized the dragon user and the baldy, but only Matsuda identified her appearance and the rest seems like a stranger to them. The person before them was Kalawarner. The baldy cant help but smiled on type of person she became. As the waiter found out the baldy recognized her, she winked at him.

Without bothering to look at the waiter "I'll take this 'Party Sized Bundle"

"Thats all?"

"Yep"

"The food will be served within a minute, thank you very much" being on job is scary, even your position doesn't looks good on your character, you'll be forced, or else you can kiss goodbye on your job.

...

...

After the food is being served, the two exorcist made their way into the food. Speaking of praying before eating, I guess they forgot.

"Delicious! Japanese food is so delicious!" Xenovia complimented.

"Indeed, it is! The taste of my homeland!" Irina.

Currently, Issei, Koneko, Saji and Matsuda only drinks water, while they were watching the two exorcists wolfed down large amounts of food that supposed to be a 'Good for 6 Person'.

Within 50 seconds all the food had been finished, Xenovia wiped her mouth and she let out a sigh. "Although it's for the sake of carrying out our missions… But to sell our souls to devils like this…"

"Gee, you're welcome…" Issei replied with sarcastic tone. After all, the food had been bought by his money, what a rich kid.

"Thank you for the meal! Oh Lord, please bless this kind devils for treating us!" Irina prayed out loud as she held her cross.

As the result, Saji and Koneko winced in pain as they grabbed their heads, while Issei only twitched his eyes from the headache and Matsuda cleared his throat in warning.

"Oops, sorry. It's already my habit", she smiled sheepishly while sticking her tongue out.

"So, what do you want from us?" Xenovia asked.

The three devils regained their composure at the question. "First of all, you said that your mission is to at least prevent the holy swords to fall to the wrong hands, correct?" Xenovia nodded at the question.

"Then I won't beat around the bush. I'd like you to let us to destroy at least one of those swords."

At this question, the two exorcists glanced at each other, and when Irina was about to voice her answer, she was beaten first by Xenovia.

"I guess it's fine, if you really are able to destroy it, that is…" Xenovia replied.

The baldy raised his eyebrows at the unexpected affirmation from the blue-haired exorcist, while Irina was gawking at her partner.

"However…" Xenovia continued, "Please don't blow your cover. We don't want to be suspected to have relationships with devils, after all."

"Wait, Xenovia! I know it's Ise-kun and all, but we're talking to devils, you know?" Irina voiced her disagreement as she rose up from her seat.

"Just be honest, Irina… This mission is way too hard for the two of us alone", Xenovia said her reasoning.

"I know that, but still…!"

Xenovia interrupted Irina's argument, "At the very least, we'll just have to destroy the three Excalibur swords and return to headquarters", Xenovia took a glance at her Excalibur Destruction. "And even if our holy swords are seized, we could still try to destroy them with our bare hands. Then, if we use our last resort, our probability of returning safely is about 30%, which is practically suicide."

"90% if you ask me" Matsuda reassured.

"Yeah, and you should have known that all along, Xenovia. That is not the thought process of us, believers of the Lord", Irina scoffed at Xenovia's reasoning.

"Then I've changed my mind. My faith is flexible, and it can adapt to the best case whenever necessary."

At Xenovia's words, Irina furrowed her eyebrows. "You know, I always think that your faith is strange…"

"I don't mind about that. I do believe that accomplishing the mission and coming back safely is another way to prove our faith…" Xenovia replied, did not mind about Irina's comment about her. "Survive, and keep fighting for the God's sake, am I wrong?"

"Well, you're not… But…" Irina started to have a second thought.

"Besides, we are here not borrowing the devil's power…" Xenovia turned to look at Issei. "We're here to borrow the power of a dragon."

Irina's eyes widened at her companion this time.

"According to the legend, the dragon can be as powerful as a demon king, correct? I believe that this meeting is also a sign from God", Xenovia continued her reasoning.

"W-well… It should be fine if we're borrowing the power of a dragon, but no! It's sophistry! Seriously, your faith is really strange!" Irina could not help but felt incredulous at her partner's idea.

"Come on now, Irina. Aren't we talking about your old friend here? Why don't you trust him for once?" Xenovia asked her partner. Irina could not come up with a come back anymore.

"Well… I guess so…"

"Oh, let not forget that I'm human"

"Physically"

"Seriously?... whatever, how are you going to pay this Issei"

"Ummm"

Before a bad idea strikes Issei's brain, Kalawarner came back "Since your our 1000th costumer, everything you ordered is free" she said before she slip a gave the official receipt.

"Well, lets proceed" the baldy initiated.

Issei got his phone out and called his blond friend, Kiba.

...

...

...

 **20 Minutes Later**

"…I understand the situation" Kiba put his mouth on the coffee after he made a sigh. We called Kiba to the family restaurant.

"To tell the truth, I feel unsatisfied when the wielders of the Excaliburs are giving me the permission to destroy it."

"That's a rough way to speak. If you were a "Stray-Devil", I would have cut you down without any time to spare."

Kiba and Xenovia glared at each other.

"Hey, hey. Let's not fight before the co-operation strategy."

"So you do hold a grudge regarding the "Holy-sword Project". Against the church and the Excaliburs" Kiba sharpened his eyes at Irina's words.

"Obviously" He replied with a low and cold voice.

"But Kiba-kun. Thanks to that project, the research on holy-sword users showed results. That's why it created people like Xenovia and I who can synchronise with the holy swords."

"Do you think it's a forgiving act to kill all the test subjects because the project was thought to be a failure?" Kiba looked at Irina with eyes filled with hatred. Even Irina didn't know how to respond. Then Xenovia spoke.

"That incident also became one of the worst cases among us and people felt disgusted about it. The person in charge of that project at that time was said to have a problem with his belief. So he was charged with heresy. Now he's one of those people on the Fallen-Angels side."

"On the Fallen-Angel's side? What's the name of that person?" Kiba took interest and asked Xenovia.

"…Balba Galilei. The man who is called the 'Genocide Archbishop'."

"Balba. So that's the name of Kiba's enemy."

"…If I go after Fallen-Angels, then can I reach him…" Kiba's eye had the colour of a new determination. Just knowing his target was a big step for him.

"Then it looks like I have to share information as well. The other day I was attacked by a person who had the Excalibur. At that time, he killed a priest. The one who was killed is probably from your organisation" Everyone became surprised "The name of that person is Freed Zelzan. Does this name sound familiar?" Xenovia and Irina both made sharp eyes at his words.

"I see. So it's him."

"Freed Zelzan. Former exorcist of the Vatican. The genius who became an exorcist at the age of 13. He had lots of big achievements because he kept on eliminating Devils and mystical beasts."

"But he overdid it. He even killed his allies. Freed never had any beliefs towards our God from the start. The only thing he had was fighting instinct and killing intent towards monsters. And an abnormal obsession for battles. It was a matter of time that he'd be charged for heresy."

"Is that so? Freed used the Excalibur he stole to kill our fellow followers. For us to pay the price because the disposal group couldn't take care of him that time." Xenovia said it with hatred. Freed sure is hated by lots of people. Well obviously.

"Anyways, let's move onto the cooperation strategy" Xenovia took out a pen and used it to write on a memo pad. She gave us her contact details "If something happens, call this number."

"Thanks. Then we should also…" everyone starts exchanging contacts.

"Then that's it then. I'll repay you for the meal another time, "'Sekiryuutei' Hyoudou Issei" Xenovia got up after saying that.

"Thanks for the meal, Ise-kun! Treat me again next time as well! Even if you are a Devil, God will allow it if it's Ise-kun who treats me to a meal! It's okay if it's food!" Irina thanked him while giving him a wink.

...

...

"…Ise-kun. Why did you do this?" Kiba asked me quietly. He was certainly wondering why he was helping him out with his revenge.

"It was actually planned by Tsuda"

"Tsuda-san?" he turned his attention toward the baldy.

"Well, we are comrades. And we belong to the same group. It doen't matter what race, we're a living being after all."

Kiba still didn't look satisfied. He's quite hard to deal with. Then Koneko spoke.

"…Yuuto-senpai. I would get lonely…if senpai disappeared" She put on a sad face. She is usually unemotional, so the sudden change had a lot of impact on all the guys here "…I will help you…that's why please don't go".

Kiba seemed troubled, but then put on a smiley face "Hahaha. I give up. If Koneko-chan says that to me, then I can't do reckless things. Okay. I will work with you. Thanks to Tsuda-kun, Ise-kun, I know who my true enemy is. But since we are doing this, we are definitely going to defeat the Excalibur. "

"Okay! Now we have formed the group to destroy the Excalibur! Let's defeat the stolen Excalibur"

"And defeat that dickless Freed!" Issei added

The duo was all pumped, But there was one guy who wasn't that eager to do it.

"…Ummm, do I have to do it as well?" Saji asked us while he put his hand up.

"I mean, I'm totally uninvolved in this… After all, how are Kiba and Excalibur related?"

 _"Oh yeah. This guy didn't know about Kiba and Excalibur. To Saji, he probably didn't understand what was going on in the earlier conversation"_ Matsuda gave his thought about it.

"…Let's talk a bit."

Kiba then started to talk about his past after he drank the coffee. The project that the Catholic Church planned secretly. Project Holy-sword. The test to make lots of people who can use holy-swords was taking place in a certain institute. There were boys and girls who had talents at using swords and a possessor of Sacred Gear. Day after day, they were going through inhuman experiments. They were being experimented on and had their rights of freedom taken away. They weren't treated as humans and their lives were ignored. But they had a dream. To live on. They were forced to believe that they were loved by God, and they were just waiting for "that day" to come. They believed that they would become special beings. They believed that they could become people who could wield holy-swords. But the result was "disposal". Kiba and his comrades couldn't use the holy-swords.

"…Everyone died. They were killed. Killed by those who serve God. No one saved us. Just because we couldn't use the holy-swords. Other boys and girls were put under poisonous gas while still alive. They put poisonous gas on us while saying "amen". We vomited blood and suffered on the floor. Even so, we were seeking help from God."

Kiba told them his story. Everyone listened to him silently. Kiba somehow managed to escape from the laboratory, but the poisonous gas had already infected him. Apart from certain people, the test subjects who had lower abilities than average were all disposed of because they weren't needed. Kiba who managed to escape, met Rias who came to observe Italy as he was dying. And now he was here.

"I want to accomplish my comrades' regrets. No, I don't want to make their deaths be in vain. I need to keep on living in their place, and I have to prove that I am stronger than Excalibur."

They were listening to Kiba's past with serious faces, but they heard someone crying. It was Saji. He was crying aloud. He had so much tears falling out of his eyes, and was crying so much. He also had a dripping nose… Saji took Kiba's hand and said,

"Kiba! It must have been horrible! It must have been painful! Damn it! There isn't any God or hope in this world! Right now I feel so much sympathy for you! Yeah, it's a horrible story! I understand why you hold a grudge against those people from the church and Excalibur!"

"Err… Thanks-"

"Now that we're a team, I believe this is a chance to share something about myself to you guys!" Saji straightened up and raised his finger "My dream is… to marry the student council president, my master, Sona Sitri, and have her to bear our child!"

"Stop! Stop!" Issei stepped in and covered Saji's mouth. The latter pried the former's hand off him.

"What the hell, Hyoudou!? I was just getting to the good part!"

"Too much information! That's something you're supposed to keep to yourself!" Issei replied with slightly blushing face and he sighed.

"You know what? We're getting off the track here. Let's just roll, shall we?" Koneko only sent Saji a dirty look, muttering something about being a pervert, while Kiba and Matsuda only laughed sheepishly. Saji, who was a bit annoyed being interrupted, decided to comply with Issei along with the other two.

Meanwhile on the sky, a glimpse of person with a pair of glowing green and purple eyes, staring at the baldy.

"I wont let that side swallow you... Otōto."


End file.
